The World of the Walking Dead
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: All things considered, she was doing pretty darn well for herself. She'd awoken to a world that was vaguely familiar; to a world that she was certain she knew. Now she was fighting for her life, surviving to live and living to survive. Welcome to the World of the Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

The World of the Walking Dead: A Novel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, I'd be prone to give it a corny name based upon completely biased feelings of a certain character, hence the improved title 'The Walking Daryl'. Haha!

* * *

All things considered she was doing pretty darn well. Having absolutely no idea how she ended up there, and no idea if and how her presence may have been impacting upon the series, she had to take a bit of time to commend herself for her valiant efforts.

"Hello, I need to speak to the Sherriff please, it is rather important." She asked, trying her best not to fidget.

"No problem Little Lady, I'll go get him for ya."

"Thank you." She gave the kind officer a smile whilst bowing her head as further acknowledgment, a habit she had not been able to shake.

Getting herself to the police station was the most logical thing she could have thought of doing. She had woken up that morning in the small dingy room of a low budget motel. After asking the nosey woman at the front counter where she was, she asked to borrow a pen and a piece of paper, sat herself down on a seat outside and took a moment to collect herself.

King County, Georgia. That's where she was. How? No idea. Why? Not sure. But what had really confused her was the one little fact that, if she was where she immediately assumed, why were there no zombies? The Walking Dead had become a slight bit of an obsession. Quotes from the show were used often and her love of the Boondock Saints actor, Norman Reedus, fuelled her love of the series that much more.

She had decided that, in order to establish whether or not she was in her current favourite fandom world, she would make her way to the Sherriff's office, hoping to catch a glimpse of either of the two well-known officers.

"Excuse me, ma'am, my names Rick Grimes and I'm the Sherriff's deputy. He's not here at the moment but I might be able to help. If you'd just follow me, I'll talk to you in the office."

She couldn't believe it. No, that's not right. Scratch that. She could believe it, what she couldn't believe was her luck. She mentally thanked any and all deities who'd decided to send her to this realm.

"Thank you, sir. That would be wonderful."

She followed the Sherriff's deputy behind the desk and to a small office to the side. He gestured for her to take a seat.

"Now what can I help you with ma'am?"

''

She didn't exactly like lying but when she did, she did it good. She sat up straight, hands clasped and in her lap and began to lie, not unlike a veteran con-artist. It was time to allow her inner actress to reign supreme.

"I must apologise for my manners. I'm known as Zee, short for Zero,"

Seeing the quirked eyebrow of Rick had her speaking quickly.

"An unusual name, I know. I apologise for the upcoming confusion and inconvenience. The administration from my department was supposed to have set up the program well in advance and definitely before I arrived here but I am assuming that was not so."

"Who, exactly, do you work for?" Rick interrupted, more than a little befuddled and unsure as to where this meeting was going.

"The government, of course. If you'd like me to be a bit more specific, I can be."

At this, Rick's mouth twitched upwards; eyes lighting up in amusement.

"The program I spoke of is the reason I am here."

That's right, keep it up. Make him believe you. Your old life is non–existent. For all you know, this could be true.

"I am part of a new subdivision of law enforcement. Due to my rather innate ability to see what others don't, I was recruited during my last years of schooling by the police force. I've been mentored by some of the more seasoned detectives known within various organisations. I am here to learn and to be of assistance to your office; a work experience of sorts as a detective consultant, sir."

There was silence as Rick digested the information.

"Well, I admit, we here at the station haven't heard anything from anyone ma'am. Do you have any documentation with you that would verify your story?"

She had nothing. She couldn't even prove her identity to herself, let alone anybody else.

"I, uh, well that is to say, no. I've no identification. My visit here this morning isn't entirely business orientated. You see, I unfortunately have had my luggage misplaced by the airlines and what I had carried with me is now gone. Forcefully taken, you see. I need to report a mugging at knife point. I've had a large amount of bad luck since I arrived here. I had bad luck before but this is really going above and beyond."

Her eyes met with Rick's. He immediately straightened up in his seat, leaned forward with a pen in hand and began to take a statement. He asked her if she was alright, where she was currently staying, what she would be doing now that she had nothing on her to support her stay here and to prove who she was.

''

"I guess this is where I say, "Welcome to the team", so welcome! Now I do need ya to fill in some forms, do the admin thing and what not. This is certainly the most strangest thing the department has done, and I've been 'round for quite a while darlin'."

The Sherriff was nothing but sceptical, waiting for a camera crew to come through the doors like in that TV show _Punk'd_. After hearing the explanation from the young woman in front of him, he was at a loss of what to do. Calling through to other departments proved futile. No-one knew what was going on and it all came back to the incompetence of the people around him. The blame game made its usual appearance and it seemed to be someone else's fault from some other department who supposedly should have handled everything.

"I'm sorry 'bout all this, darlin'. I ain't sure how any of this has happened. They're blamin' each other like a bunch a school kid's back there. Now, where are you stayin'?"

"I stayed in a motel a couple of blocks away. Had enough emergency money in my pockets. That fellow didn't bother checking, funnily enough. Guess I'm not completely unlucky, aye?"

Rick eyed the young woman. He knew she had nothing with her now and, after being mugged, guessed that she now had no means to gaining accommodation. With this in mind, he addressed her.

"You know, I've a spare room at my house. My wife, Lori, certainly wouldn't mind if you used it."

Oh dear. Zee now found herself in quite the predicament. No matter what, she just could not like Lori. Not one miniscule amount. She could say, with the utmost certainty, that she hated Lori Grimes. She detested her, loathed her and whatever other synonymous words you could find. The way in which Lori treated her husband, and the way she kept watch over her child, were reasons enough to warrant her feelings.

"No! I mean, uh, thank you for the offer but I couldn't. It just wouldn't be right."

"I insist."

"No, really. I don't want to put you out or burden you or anything. I'm a big girl Officer Grimes. I'll figure something out."

"Now listen here Little Lady," the Sherriff interrupted, "I think that would be a good idea. Rick here is an upstanding man, one of the best men I know and it ain't gonna be no problem."

"No problem at all ma'am. Really, it'll be fine." Rick joined in.

''

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am. You have a lovely house; really beautiful!"

With her hand extended, Zee smiled pleasantly at Lori. This was going to be a challenge. She'd rather cunning zombies than be forced to exchange pleasantries with this _woman_.

"Your husband has told me all about you and Carl. It's great to put the name to a face."

Lori was not impressed. Not in the slightest. She was angry before Rick decided to bring home some strange, young woman but now she was really pissed off. How dare he think that this would be alright! Who in the hell did this woman think she was? She's racked her brain for any and all occasions where this, this, this hussy's name may have been mentioned but had so far come up blank.

"Yes. I'm afraid he never mentioned you. Well, come in. Carl's in his room at the moment. Honey, could I have a word with you in the kitchen please?"

Lori sent her husband a look that clearly read '_you're in trouble. Now follow me!_''. Rick turned towards Zee and ushered her inside, sending her a reassuring smile whilst pointing out the living room.

"Take a seat, Zee, and make yourself at home. Don't worry, I won't be too long."

With that Rick disappeared and Zee hesitantly approached the living room.

Upon reaching her destination, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. Young Carl was sat on the floor playing an intense round of fighting on the Xbox; so much for being in his room. The apocalypse really didn't change Lori much, did it?

"Wow, you're doing really well there, Champ."

Carl whipped his around at hearing a foreign voice. He looked up at her, curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"I work with your Dad down at the Sherriff's office. My name's Zero, but you can call me Zee."

Again she held her hand out. Carl paused his game and stood, making his way over to her. He shook her hand, excited to meet another person who worked with his Dad.

"I'm Carl. It's nice to meet you. You don't look like you work with my Dad. What do you do? How long have you known my Dad? How old are you? You don't look old at all. Are you trying to trick me? If you are, you're not fooling me!"

Carl's onslaught of questions made Zee smile at his inquisitive nature and at his cautiousness around a stranger.

"Well, Carl, I've only just started working with your Dad. He's very good at what he does. Now, I'm not a police officer, I'm a detective. I help the police when they get stuck on a case or can't find any clues."

"A detective? That's so cool. Do you have one of those funny coats? Do you have a pipe? Do you wear those weird hats with the flaps on them like in Sherlock Holmes?"

She laughed out loud, once again, and answered the enthusiastic little fellow.

"Cool? I haven't been called that before. Have you read Sherlock Holmes?"

"Dad read it to me once. I think being a detective would be cool. You're cool!"

"Maybe I could read you some detective stories, hmmm?"

"Yes, please!"

Carl was standing in front of her with a look of purely innocent curiosity and admiration. It was such a shame that he would have to grow up too fast and be forced to survive rather than live.

"What are you playing? I have younger brothers who love playing the Xbox. I used to play with them all the time. I'm pretty good at it, if I say so myself."

Carl smiled mischievously. A worthy opponent at last.

"It's just a fighting game, like Tekken. Want to verse me. I bet I can beat ya!"

She smiled at his challenge and ruffled his hair. He scrunched up his face, trying to evade her as she messed up his hair.

"You're on little man! Let's play!"

''

Rick and Lori made their way back into the lounge room and stopped. Rick smiled fondly, watching the young woman and his son versing each other in a very competitive, though very fun, game on the console. Lori's arms were crossed over her chest, a small smile on her face despite the annoyance and suspicion of this 'Zero' character.

"Noooooooooo! You've beaten me again! You're cheating!" At this, Zee pointed, playfully accusing the boy.

"You're only angry 'cause I beat ya! Again!" Carl let out a giggle when Zee childishly poked her tongue out at him.

"You're son is too good at this. I think I'll need to use my detective skills to see if he was cheating or not!" She addressed Rick, and Lori, once noticing that they were there.

"Well, Carl, do you think Zee needs to investigate the matter?"

Carl shook his head, giggling all the while. He held his hands up in the air.

"I'm innocent, I tell ya! She's making it all up. I didn't cheat!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you, Carl. There's no way you could have cheated. I'm sorry that I accused you of such a thing. Will you forgive me?"

She clasped her hands together and made an over exaggerated sad face. Rick shook his head, chuckling to himself. What a character this woman was. She had already gotten into the good graces of most of the important figures back at the office, and now had won over Carl's favour, in the span of a day.

''

Arrangements were made, dinner had been eaten and Zee walked down the hall to the spare room, her new room, and sat down to think about everything that had happened.

What an unbelievable day. How many lies did she tell? Countless. Did she feel guilty? Only when she was lying to Officer Friendly. She knew, however, that no matter what, if she had told the truth, even to Rick, there was no guarantee that he would believe her and then she'd have no hope at all.

She adjusted her position on the bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of what was to come.

''

Earlier on that afternoon, she sat down with Rick and Lori in the dining room.

"I am truly sorry about just turning up here Lori. I don't want you to feel like you have to take me in, because you don't and it's not right for me to stay if you don't want me to. It's a lot to ask for. However, if you do decide to let me stay I will pay rent and board. I can cook, clean and babysit as well."

Rick shook his head.

"That won't be needed, Little Lady."

She interrupted him immediately.

"No, it will be needed and it will be the only way I'll accept your offer."

Lori let out a sigh. She turned to the young woman.

"You'll have the spare room downstairs. Rick's partner sometimes stays over if they've worked the night shift." Lori started, but Zee spoke up again.

"And I'll take the couch or the floor when he does. It's no problem for me whatsoever. I've slept on the ground, in a tree and on planks of uneven wood before."

With that all sorted, Rick explained that she would be getting a slight advance on her pay check so she could go and shop for necessities.

''

It was an early morning start and she was excited. She had a good sleep, left a note on the Grimes' kitchen counter saying that she'd already headed down to the station and proceeded to walk down to the office.

The Sherriff called her to speak with him the second he was alerted that she'd arrive.

"I'll be needing a social security number, darlin'."

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one? Everyone has one."

"Sir, you could look in any town, in any state in any country and you will find not one trace of my identity. Not a single bit of proof that I exist. You can try to match my DNA, my fingerprints, anything at all but you won't get anywhere. I was recruited young, before I was legally of age, and I've had to assist in some the most top secret cases. This is just one of those many security measures put in place so that I am untraceable. Essentially, I'm a ghost."

He looked at her, scanned her face for any signs of a lie, and then continued to look at her. His facial features slowly changed and she knew that there would be no more probing about her life. Things would be going more smoothly from now on, she thought.

"Well I suppose that your parents chose an ironic name for you, aye darlin'? Becoming a detective who has zero on her in all the records kept by the government?"

"Yeah, I'll admit my name was a driving force of sorts. I thought it would be cool to be the Great Detective Zero." She made a flourishing gesture with her hands, as if the name were up in lights on a billboard.

"No one would know who I was, any searches would come up with zero evidence, zero proof that I existed and I'd be the greatest mystery ever. It's paid off so far though and, I think, with a little more time I could become an epic law enforcement myth. What do'ya think sir?" She questioned with childish enthusiasm and a conspiratorial smile.

The Sherriff just shook his head and let out a laugh.

"You're really something else, darlin'. I hope that this career won't change ya. Every job needs someone who can joke about it. 'Specially with a job like ours. Now, we need to give you a locker and get your desk sorted. Ask whoever's around if you need help with anything. There's plenty of paper floating around, pens and stationary is in the supply closet. Feel free to go get some."

He led her to a desk against a wall.

"Over there is the interrogation rooms, and that hall there leads to the holding cells. Now I'm gonna have someone bring you some cases we're working on at the moment. It'll take a while so why don't you go and get yourself ready and comfortable? If you want, I can get you your pay for the week. You can go shop for everything you'll need."

"That'd be great, sir. Do you think I could look at some unsolved or cold cases by any chance? I might be able to help with those as well if it's not too much of a hassle."

"Right you are darlin'. I forgot, detective. I ain't too proud to say it, but you'll always have something to go through then."

"Don't be sir. It's ridiculous to think that any law enforcement can be perfect, let alone be able to solve every single case that has ever happened. I'll head off now if that's alright. Tell Officer Grimes I said sorry for any panic I may have caused and that I'll stick the note on the fridge next time so they won't miss it."

Amusement was obvious, as he shook his head once again.

"No problem darlin'. Do you want someone to accompany you to the shops? I mean, after what happened yesterday I don't mind sending someone with ya."

"I'll be fine. I was caught off guard yesterday morning. Didn't take in my surroundings. A stupid mistake but I won't make it again sir. Thank you for your concern though, it's appreciated."

With that, she walked out the office doors. Not ten minutes later, the door was slammed open and a distraught Officer Grimes made his way behind the desk, searching for the detective.

"Has anyone seen Miss Zero?! She's missing!"

''

After dropping off her new things at her 'new house', Zee went back to the station to start a good, honest day of detective work. Upon entering the office, Zee immediately looked up to the call board, noticing Rick and Shane would be out on patrol tonight.

Shane Walsh. She wasn't sure what she would do in regards to his mental health which deteriorated at an alarming rate during the 2 seasons that he featured in. As much as she wanted to change it all for him, she knew that it wouldn't be possible. She'd already decided that she'd be staying with Rick while he was in a coma, no buts about that. Although she knew Rick would be fine by himself, she couldn't help but want to be there for him when he woke up.

Rick Grimes was one of her favourite characters. She admired him for the judgments and decisions he made throughout the first 3 seasons of 'The Walking Dead'. Plus, the dedication and unending love he held for Lori, despite everything she did, was unbelievably sweet and romantic. She was a sucker for romance. She'd try her best where Shane was concerned but once the world went down the crapper, his decisions would be the ones to shape him, even if she was there to influence him. Anyway, she thought, I'll worry about that later.

She sat at her desk, opened up a notebook, grabbed a pen and got ready to attack the case files that were heaped on the desk.

''

"You know he's lying right?"

She watched the man from behind the glass. A murderer, apparently, but that's not what he was. She recognised the defensive speech patterns, his body language. Years of trying to read to people, pretending to be a super detective, proved to be beneficial. Her 'self-training' had finally been put to use.

"Excuse me, darlin'. What did you just say?"

"He didn't murder anyone. He's covering for someone else. Didn't it seem a bit odd that he was all too willing to confess? He's got a good job, a wife, and 2 kids. What reason would he have to murder? There's too much for him to lose. Unless, of course, the person who did it meant more to him than going to jail for a crime he didn't commit. How old is the son?"

"He's just turned 21. You think he did it?"

"Can I see the kids' academic records?"

An hour later Robin Michaels, aged 21, son of the relatively wealthy Gordon Michaels, was arrested for the murder of a 32 year old man. He was to serve the rest of his life in a maximum security prison due the callous and gruesome act he committed in cold blood.

''

It has been a good 6 months living in King County, Georgia. Zero had adjusted quickly to the new world, her new home and her new job. Things were going smoothly until the office got a call out. An armed robbery had taken place, the suspects fled the scene in an old beaten up station wagon. Nothing odd about that at all. Until Ricks' voice came over the radio, confirming that he and Shane would take this. Zero's world stopped. This was the defining moment. This was the lead up to the apocalypse.

''

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well I do hope that you've enjoyed the opening to my 'Walking Dead' fanfiction. Criticism is always welcome, preferably of a constructive nature, as it would be quite useful. Anyway, any reviews would be lovely, however, do not feel obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Rick would have a spin-off series entitled 'The Life and Grimes of Rick: Sherriff's De-beauty'. Haha. I absolutely adore puns. I apologise.

"You're comin' with us Little One. I'm not askin' you, alright. You _are_ comin' and you're comin' now!"

"Do you trust me?"

"This isn't about trust! This is about keeping you SAFE! Do you understand what I'm saying?!"

"Do you TRUST ME?!"

"You know I trust you, Little One. I _fuckin' trust you_! I just don't wanna leave you here, alone. This isn't some fun-time theme park. You could _die_!"

Zero looked up at him; she stared Shane right in the eyes.

"Trust me. I won't die. I'm not stupid, Shane. You'll have a hard enough time keeping Carl and Lori out of danger. I know he'll wake up and he'll need a familiar face. He won't have a clue what's going on. He'll be vulnerable as it is having come out of a coma. I'll stay and I'll find you in Atlanta. I'll keep to the back roads, I won't draw any attention to myself and I have a wicked knife. Now you get back to the Grimes house and you get them out of Atlanta, okay? I _will_ meet you there, ya hear me Officer Walsh?! That's a promise and you know I don't break my promises."

Shane hesitated. Once he heard the shouting and shooting coming from the reception area though, he sprang into action.

"Okay, okay. But I swear to God Little One, if I can't find you in Atlanta, you better watch yourself 'cause you'll be in big trouble when I do."

She smiled at him briefly and peeked into the hallway.

"What will you do, Officer? Punish me? Hahahaha. I'll find you _and_ I'll bring Rick with me. Now go."

Shane embraced her, pulling her close.

"Better not be lying, Little One. I'll go. I'll barricade the door as best I can, okay? See ya soon."

"See you, Walsh."

Shane hesitated at the door and looked back once more, sending a final nod as a goodbye then closed the door. Amidst all the chaos, he managed to place an unoccupied gurney in front of the door and then escaped the massacre.

''

The two of them, Shane and Zero, had a rather unconventional way of meeting each other. It began one morning, at around 3 AM, and Shane was crashing at Rick's.

_He made his way down the hall and into the spare room. He kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt, belt and pants and grabbed up one of the sheets from the bed and two pillows. Making his way as quietly as he could, he approached the couch. It had good back support for him and the spare room could get stuffy in the early mornings, no matter how cold it may have been outside._

_He went to sit down on the couch but promptly fell off, eyes wide and completely confused as the couch started screaming in fright. It then got up and moved. Shane jumped back up._

"_What the fuck?!" He exclaimed as he was then charged._

_The figure got him to his knees, hands behind his back and placed a foot at his spine._

"_Make one wrong move and you'll no longer be attached to your arms, got it?"_

_Shane struggled and nearly got loose. The figure changed tactics and the man ended up in a choke-hold. The lights were turned on and there stood Rick, with his revolver out and pointed at Shane. He quickly lowered the weapon and breathed in a sigh of relief. _

"_Hey! That's so cool! How'd you get him there, Miss Zee?" Carl then started laughing at the look on Shane's face. He'd been beaten by a girl!_

_Lori shook her head and made her way to the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove. Of course this is what would happen._

"_Oh, oops." Zero let the man go and offered her hand to him, a sheepish smile on her face as Shane looked at her in disbelief._

"_Well, you've now met Zero. Zee, this is Shane Walsh; one of the best officers in King County and my brother."_

_Zee passed Shane his blanket and went to shake his hand._

"_Sorry about that. I thought you'd want to sleep in the bed so I took the couch for the night. Uh, I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"_

"_No, no. I'm Shane Walsh. You got a powerful set of arms on ya woman. Jesus!"_

"_Yeah, sorry about that too. I thought you were a burglar or some deranged, homicidal maniac that decided to target the Grimes' house."_

_Rick couldn't help it. He started laughing, setting off Carl again and soon everyone had joined in. _

"_I gotta say, that is the strangest way I've ever met somebody."_

"_I've got to admit that this has been one of the more normal ways I've ever met somebody. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Officer Walsh. I hope that, despite my first impression, we'll become friends."_

_Shane nodded, eyes raking over the little slip of a woman in front of him. Friends? Sure, why not. He could do that. If this first encounter was anything to go by, this woman would worm her way into his life easily. She seemed like a very lively person; a lot of fun to be around._

"_This may be a little personal but I was wondering," Rick raised an eyebrow, not sure what Zero would say to his best friend, "do you normally get undressed and sit on unsuspecting women or am I just special?" She finished with a cheeky grin, a wink and then started laughing again._

"_I joke, I joke. Sorry! Couldn't help myself."_

_This would be the start of a beautiful relationship, Shane thought. This is going to be fun._

''

"Rick? Can you hear me? Don't sit up just yet, alright? Lay back down."

Zero placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. She turned around, went over to a little cabinet, opened its draws and rummaged around for a few moments. Once she found the water and painkillers she scrounged up, she went back to his bedside.

"You feeling any good Officer Friendly?"

"Whe…Where am I? What happened?"

"Here take these. It'll make the pain seem like just a dull ache. It's the best I can do. You were shot. No one listened to me when I asked for confirmation of the number of suspects. At one point, there'd been a tip off saying that there were over 8 people huddled together in that damn car. I yelled at them, called them an idiot and told them that we weren't looking for a bloody clown car. Boss man wasn't too impressed, mind you."

"Huh, bet he wasn't. There were 3. The first 2 were shooting, and then he came out of nowhere from somewhere behind the car. I didn't notice. Didn't think there'd be another. Stupid mistake; stupid rookie mistake."

"Yes, well, we can't all be Robocop now, can we? You hungry?"

"Starving. I won't have to wait until the hospital food arrives, will I? I hate that stuff."

She rummaged around in a duffle bag and handed him a tin of ready-to-eat spaghetti bolognaise.

"Rick, I need to tell you something. Something incredibly, uh, weird happened while you were out and when I say weird, I mean so unbelievable that you'll think I'm crazy or joking and you won't believe a word that I'll say. Now before I start, Carl and Lori are safe. Shane got them out in time."

Rick stopped eating. His brows furrowed together, confusion and concern taking place on his face. He looked at her.

"What happened? Where are they Zee?!"

She hushed him.

"Keep it down or they'll hear you. That's the last thing I need. I cleared most of the hallways around here. I don't need you bloody going and ruining it all. Now you listen and you listen good: I'm not lying. You know for a fact that I'd never lie to you so please don't interrupt. You've missed quite a lot Mr Grimes. You've missed the beginning of the end."

''

Rick sat there in silence. He scanned her face for any signs of a lie, any trace of laughter, but found none. She was as serious as she had ever been. She wasn't lying but she couldn't be telling the truth.

"There are hoards of _zombies_ outside right now and there are refugee centres, set up all around the country, because it's the _zombie apocalypse_?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Then why are you here? Why didn't you get to safety with the rest of them?"

"To help you of course. What, you think I'd leave a comrade behind, a fellow officer of the law? Pfft, you wish Officer Friendly. Shane took them both to Atlanta. It was broadcasted as a safe zone of sorts. They had it barricaded in and the army was there assisting with survivors. This infection, this disease, it brings people back to life. You can't let yourself get scratched or bitten. I think they carry mutated bacteria of some sorts. In fact, I reckon we're all infected. It'd make a hell of a plot twist."

"You've been in and out of the hospital since this started, haven't you?" He eyed the duffle bag warily, knowing full well that she had.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I did need to get food, medicine and more IV bags for you and what not. I even found a manual to help me administer everything you needed. Sorry about all that by the way. You know I'm a complete professional; didn't do anything untoward at all."

Rick chuckled at this.

"Well now I'm suspicious. You sound awful defensive for a supposed innocent professional. Am I going to have to get a restraining order?"

"Oh, yes, definitely. I just couldn't keep my hands off of you!" She placed a hand over her forehead dramatically, laughing quietly along with him.

"Rick, this isn't going to blow over anytime soon. We need to go to Atlanta once you're feeling better. We then need to find a suitable place to set up living quarters, make it impenetrable. Build a fortress, hell, build a mote if we have to."

"You've always wanted a mote, haven't you? If it's a mote you want though, you're digging it and filling it up. I'll build the draw bridge but I'll be the only one who can let it down. Deal?"

They continued talking and eating the food Zero had stock piled over the weeks. Tomorrow they would leave the hospital behind.

''

"So just bash them in the head? That's all there is to it? God, they really are zombies aren't they?"

"Well, you don't necessarily have to bash their head, just destroy their brains. If you can't get to their brains then lop off the head and kick it as far away as possible. Their bodies can't move if their head isn't attached so that's all good. Oh, and you might not want to call them zombies to other survivors, if we meet any. They tend to be a little over sensitive. Apparently calling them zombies makes it seem as if you're downplaying the whole apocalypse thing. I don't know, okay? Zombies are zombies! I tried telling that to one lady and she about died. I say about because she sprung right back up afterwards, wanting a piece of me."

Rick just gave her a funny look. Of course she'd be telling jokes, no matter how distasteful. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and then psyched himself up for battle. This is it, he thought.

''

"And they're off. All seems quiet; a little too quiet. Where are all the zombies? This is what we've waited for, ladies and gentlemen, but it seems they aren't able to deliver because the zombies have all been killed. I guess someone should be thankful to that detective though, she figured out the right method to get rid of them and, as fast as a cop gets up to grab a donut, destroyed as many as she could. She currently holds that record. A whopping 72 zombies since the outbreak. Quite impressive. Not too bad for such an unassuming-looking, hobbit woman."

Zero continued her little commentary until Rick pointed out something on the grass. Curious, he walked up to it. The decomposed figure of a woman reached her arms out towards Rick with a guttural moan of hunger, desperation clear on its humanoid face.

"I think she likes you."

Rick continued to stare at it. At the zombie in the park.

"We need to head back. I told you that they're attracted to sound. This one will attract the attention of one nearby. It'll create a domino effect and next thing you know, every zombie in the tri-state area will be after our behinds looking for a little alone time with our slowly dying bodies."

They continued down the road, took a turn here, another one there, and finally came upon the Grimes house. Well, what used to be the Grimes house.

Rick checked all the rooms. He noticed the photo albums were missing. No one was home. No one was around. No one was _alive_.

"We'll find them Rick. No doubt about it. They're probably camped out in the woods or something, beside a stream. Lori's washing the clothes, Carl's getting into trouble and Shane's probably going on supply runs to keep them all well fed."

Oh yeah, he'll be keeping someone well fed alright, she couldn't help but think afterwards, snickering to herself quietly and that's when she heard it; a noise outside attracting both of their attentions.

Cautiously Zero made her way to the front of the house. She pulled out a machete that she'd acquired once the initial hysteria calmed down. She still kept her 'wicked knife' though, just preferred not to have to be too close to the zombies if she didn't need to be. They smelled horrible and she just couldn't get some of the stains out of her clothes from the blood. She reached the door and peeked outside from the front window.

A lone walker stood outside, slowly ambling towards the fence line. He was dressed to impress but now his clothes were as tattered and worn as his decomposing body.

"You wanna try, Rick?" She whispered.

He turned to her, nodded his head and gripped the metal bat tight enough to cause his knuckles to turn a scary white. He ventured out of the house and immediately caught the attention of the undead man. _Aim for the head, aim for the head, it's alright 'cause he's already dead._ The stupid rhyme was stuck on repeat as the man came up to greet him. Zero and her bloody rhymes, he thought. He raised his bat and hit the man straight in the face, continuing his assault until there was no movement whatsoever.

"That'll do, Rick, that'll do."

''

After Rick cleaned himself up and came to terms with what he had just done, Zee made them a cup of chocolate and they sat down in the lounge room, just thinking. Of course, that was until a man and child turned into the room, gun trained on the two people on the sofa.

"Huh, look at that. Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man asked, keeping his boy behind him.

"Could you please lower your weapon, sir? I am Rick Grimes, former Sherriff's Deputy and this is my house." He announced as he slowly rose to stand, hands in front of him in a placating gesture.

"I'm Zero, I was living here with Rick. I worked as a detective before it all happened. Could we have your names please sir?"

The man looked at them both and lowered his gun. They didn't seem to be a threat.

"I'm Morgan. This here is my son Duane. We're staying next door. Seems secure enough. I haven't seen either of you before. Where have you been hiding?"

"He just came out of a coma. We've been at the hospital this entire time. I've been making runs downtown though. I wouldn't suggest going anywhere up North. Went up there for looksee and it's bad up that way." Zee informed them.

''

"So you've been here nearly the entire time? Just you and your son?"

Morgan looked away from Rick, shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No. No it wasn't just me and my son at first. His mother, my, my wife, she, uh, she got bit. Couldn't save her. The fever hit. I tried so hard. I couldn't even shoot her. Not even after she turned."

"Duane's a strong boy, Morgan, and you're an incredibly strong man." Zero placed a comforting hand on the mans' shoulder.

"You keep strong for that boy and you'll be fine."

Duane had already finished his dinner and went upstairs to sleep. A herd of _walkers_, as Morgan referred to them, had gathered on the streets as if they were all meeting each other for a night out on the town, though essentially that's exactly what it was.

"She'll be here soon. She always is. I swear she, she knows, she remembers; she's still there. She's still there…"

The house was silent. There was something at the front door. The 3 adults went to their respective sleeping areas, laid down and tried to ignore the sounds of the door handle rattling and the feral groans of frustration from outside when Morgan's wife was unable to get in.

Maybe she does remember, was the last thought Zee had before a dreamless sleep claimed her.

''

**Authors Note:** Well that's all for Chapter 2. I do realise I seem to take up too much time with trivial things but I do feel it necessary, especially as I'd decided to skip the months spent with Rick and Carl…..and Lori (Typing her name is a burden in and of itself).

Oh, if you missed my rather, how can I put it, complete and utter loathing where Lori is concerned I shall give you a heads-up, per say.

I found her to be a massive twat. She was an unsatisfied, attention seeking twat. Yes, my OC is going to be as prejudiced towards her as I am, even more so actually, because I cannot write Lori in a positive light. I've tried before but couldn't bring myself to keep it or continue. Her attitude towards Rick left much to be desired and she was just negative all the time, unwilling to do her fair share, made stupid decisions and was unable to look after Carl properly. Yes, Rick may have put duty and moral obligations ahead of her but she should know that Rick is a selfless man.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed, or at the very least liked, reading this chapter and there will be more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, dear old Shane wouldn't have gone insane.

* * *

"Oh stop worrying Rick. They'll be fine! They have enough weapons, they're moving on from here and you know Morgan isn't going to let anyone harm Duane. S'all good, Officer Friendly."

The duo was headed towards Atlanta, now on foot, having had to abandon their previous vehicle due to the lack of available petrol. Rick had come to terms with having to kill. Zee made sure that Rick understood it was kill or be killed. Many moments were spent reassuring him that the things he killed were not human and could never again be. The message really sunk in though when Zee nearly got herself bitten.

"_I've been doing this longer than you have. I may have taught you everything __**you**__ know, but I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." She turned to him and gave him a large grin, "Besides, I am so totally better at this than you are Officer Friendly. No wonder I got into the force before you." With a cheeky wink and a playful wave Zee was off to raid a service station._

As confident and as unperturbed as the woman was in this new world, and no matter how many times Rick had seen her kill these things, it always had him going crazy until she returned. He knew she could take care of herself but after that close call, he knew he'd not be able to rest easy unless she was with him.

Since she'd turned up at the Sherriff's office all those months ago she'd been nothing but a god send. She helped bring closure to strangers whose lives had been devastated by crime, brought joy to the Grimes house, gave her undivided attention to Carl and gave him someone to talk to, someone who actually listened. He knew Lori didn't like her; knew exactly what she thought. Despite his wife constantly belittling and contradicting the woman, Zee made sure to remain polite and empathetic towards Lori, not showing one sign of dislike.

_She was in trouble. She didn't check the bathroom door; just assumed that it would be locked or barricaded enough to keep whatever might have been in there away. She was wrong. Her trusty machete lay on the floor, behind the two walkers who were not, much to her dismay, sluggish at all. Just my luck, she thought, of course the bloody zombies I run into are going to be able bodied._

_Rick was waiting inside the car, one leg bouncing, and getting more and more restless. She doesn't normally take this long; always in and out within 5 minutes, no exceptions. So why, he questioned, is she still not here? Unable to wait any longer, Rick approached the service station and, without hesitation, he shot off three rounds._

_He wasn't expecting this. Zee was sandwiched between three walkers and not getting anywhere. Her hair was being pulled one way, arms fending off the walker in front of her, legs flailing and connecting at random points in her struggle and with another two approaching; Rick did what he had to do to save her. Fuck it, he had thought, and fired away._

He could honestly say that he'd never been as scared as he had been when he saw her succumb to the weight of two of the walkers, falling to the blood slicked floor of the service station. He could also say, with absolute conviction, that he'd never allow that to happen again. She meant far too much to him. She had kept him safe, kept him sane.

"So how long do you think it will take to get to Atlanta?"

"Not too sure Little Lady. We should find a place to camp out though. We're not gonna get there by nightfall."

They set about trying to find a place to stay for the night, eventually deciding to just sleep in an abandoned car.

"I've got a feeling something bad is gonna happen tomorrow Rick. Promise you'll try your best to stay alive?" She extended her hand out, pinky finger stretched towards him. He linked his pinky with hers.

"I promise I'll try my best to stay alive, as long as you do too, alright?"

She nodded, repeating the promise and then drifted off to sleep.

''

She wasn't sure how the day would play out once they got to Atlanta. She wasn't sure if she wanted to save Merle. There were too many variables to consider, too many ways that things could end; it was all too much so she decided to just go with the flow. If she could make a difference without anyone cottoning on to the fact that she knew the future then she's help out.

''

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are now my second most favourite person in the whole entire world. What's your name? I'm Zero, but, since you just saved our lives, you can call me Zee!" She held her hand out, waiting for the Asian boy to take it.

"I'm Glenn but, since I just saved your lives, you can call me God." He joked.

She pulled on Glenn's arm and, when he stumbled forward, surprised by the sudden action, she embraced him.

"Thank you Glenn. Thank you for saving us from being zombie chow. I owe you." She held him for a minute longer and finally released the flustered guy.

"I'm Rick Grimes, former Sherriff's Deputy. I can't thank you enough for getting us outta there." He shook Glenn's hand and they followed him across buildings, through alley ways and to a shopping complex.

''

Try as she might, Zee couldn't help the sarcastic comment that came out of her mouth as Andrea shoved a gun in her face.

"Well it's nice to meet you too. We haven't had this warm of a welcome since the walkers decided to try and make us party food."

Rick pulled her behind him and entered the building cautiously, eyeing the blonde with concealed anger.

"Now there ain't no need for that, ma'am. Please, we don't want any trouble. Put the weapon down."

Andrea shook her head and lowered her arm back to her side. She brushed a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated whine.

"You've killed us. YOU'VE KILLED US! What in the absolute _fuck_ did you think you were doing?! What's wrong with you people?!"

"Andrea, calm down. There's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to get back to camp, get back to Amy, alright?"

The man talking was Morales; a minor character with a wife and two kids. Good on him, Zee thought, I'm gonna pick up something for him and his family. Rick looked towards the group inside the store, confusion clearly on his face.

"Hey now, before you start blaming everything on us, you might want to blame the idiot in the helicopter that was flying towards the skyscraper buildings. We were following it, hoping to maybe get a lift out of here."

"You're _insane_. Helicopter? Do I look stupid to you?" Andrea questioned.

Zee bit her tongue to refrain from answering. As much as she'd like to take Andrea down a peg or two, she knew it wasn't the time or place.

"There was a helicopter. We both saw it. It wasn't our imaginations. We're sorry, really we are but we didn't know anyone was in this building. I wasn't even sure that there'd be anyone alive in here. We heard there was a refugee centre here."

"Yeah, that obviously isn't true. They conned us into believing that there was a safe haven here then they bombed it." Jacqui said.

"I'm Rick, former Sherriff's Deputy and this here is Zero, former detective of King County."

Jacqui, T-dog, Morales and, finally an angry Andrea, introduced themselves.

Gunshots rang from somewhere above interrupting the conversation.

This'll be interesting.

''

"Now, I want you to swear on your life that you won't try and kill me if I get you out of the cuffs."

Zee was crouched down, eye level with the one and only Merle Dixon, searching for any signs that he'd actually push her off the roof if she got him out.

"I ain't swearin' _nothin_' you fuckin' bitch. I ain't need ya help, so why don't you _fuck off_!"

"Fine. You don't want to get of here then I'll bloody well leave you here. Good riddance. I don't even want to help you but, unlike you, I have a stupid bloody conscience that won't let me just leave you here. I'll be down stairs. You just wait there and cool off. I'll let you out in the morning. Hopefully by then you'll be with it enough to co-operate." She started to walk off. "Oh, and don't go anywhere, you might get lost."

Merle watched her leave, glaring and cursing at her.

"Just wait 'til I get out ya stupid bitch, you're gonna wish ya had a killed me when ya had the chance."

''

Morning came and with it, the pleasant task of saving Merle.

"Good morning, Mr Dixon, and how are you today? Feeling better? A bit more calm?"

Merle glared.

"Ya gonna help me out or what Shortstuff?" He asked her, opting to be a bit more civil. "I ain't got all day. Got me some things I needa be doin'. Can't do it sitting here on a roof now can I?"

"You gonna promise not to kill me?"

"….Really?" He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I ain't gonna kill ya. Promise. See, my fingers ain't crossed or nothin'."

Zee proceeded to unlock the handcuffs, trying some of the tools that were lying around before opting to try a hairpin she'd kept for situations like this. A tell-tale click had both of them looking at the cuffs in surprise.

"What were ya doin' before this, Shortstuff? Stealin' cars and robbin' houses?"

"Nah, I was a detective. But I learnt quite a lot on the job. Thought it wouldn't hurt to learn some street skills. They've come in handy since the zombies."

Merle just looked at her for a moment, unsure what the hell was wrong with this weird woman.

"Ya got sumthin' wrong with ya head Shortstuff?"

"I don't think so. Depends on who you ask. Now let's get back to your camp. I don't wanna be here any longer."

''

"Ya must be all kinds a fuckin' stupid, Shortstuff. Thanks for all ya help. This here bag of goodies will help old Merle. Bye bye Shorty!"

With that Merle knocked the poor girl out with a fist to the side of her head and legged it out of the building. He'd deny it until his last breath but he did feel like an arsehole for robbing her and leaving her for dead after she helped him escape.

''

"Come on, Zee. Come on, Little Lady. I need you to wake up, alright?"

Rick held her face in his hands, lightly slapping her cheeks, hoping that she'd just wake up.

"I am going to _kill_ Merle Dixon. Ya hear me, Officer Friendly."

He helped her up and moved hair from her face, bringing her into a fierce embrace. If there's anything left of him once I'm finished, he vowed to himself. Daryl Dixon stood behind Rick, looking over his shoulder at the Little Lady. He glared at her.

"What the hell did you just say 'bout my brother!"

"Oh shut it. You're brother left me for dead. Worse than that, he _robbed_ me. And this was _after_ I saved him from that roof and the bloody walkers that met us along the way! I have _every right_ to wanna kill him. He did the same to me."

Daryl continued glaring at her, despite what she said. He didn't want to believe that his brother would have done that to someone who saved him. He thought maybe, just maybe, Merle would have done the decent thing but once again was disappointed.

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if you realised this but I was unconscious a few minutes ago. I can hardly tell where _I'm_ going at the moment, let alone where _Merle_ went."

Glenn came in through the door, having heard Zee's voice and looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine Glenn, just found myself in a bit trouble. Again." She then turned her attention back to Daryl. "You must be Daryl. Pleasure to meet you. Nice crossbow. I hope you're not too much like your brother. If you are, we're gonna have a bit of a problem."

Daryl looked at her. Tried to read her. He eventually nodded to her.

"Ain't gonna be no problem, Shortstuff."

''

* * *

**Authors Note: **And so ends Chapter 2. As usual, I hope that you liked the chapter. I do realise that some of you may notice that Zero's speech patterns change quite a bit. She started very, uh, posh. I guess Zero adapts her speech/vocabulary to whoever she's speaking with or to suit the majority type of thing. Not sure if that makes sense to anyone but me. If it does, brilliant.

Merle has his hand still. I was originally going to have a walker bite him on the way down and through the building. Zee was going to amputate it for him using her wicked knife and then help him cauterize, sterilize and bandage his wound before he knocked her out. Oh well. I deviated and just went with simpler. Plus, it'll definitely change some things up in the long run.


	4. Chapter 4

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Glenn would have been a zombie slaying superhero with a corny name, 'The Zombinator'. Alternatively, he might have been dressed in black and yellow as a trade mark. In that case, he'd be called, 'The Zom-Bee'. Survivors would flock to him, exchanging supplies for the services of the epic zombie hitman.

* * *

"Sorry Glenn my man, but uh, what am I doing again?"

Glenn explained once again. He would run out for the bags while Zee would tagged along and would take out any and all walkers that came their way. Rick assured the other two men that she was more than capable and, while he was in a coma, she had managed to kill over 70 walkers all on her own. Daryl looked sceptical, as did T-dog, but they agreed to it none-the-less.

They split up and prepared themselves.

"Please don't go out of your way to call more of them over, 'kay Zee? I don't want to die today. Actually, I don't want to die at all really."

"It'll be fine. No walker is gonna get anywhere near you. Oh, and uh, I don't really wanna die today either so I hope that will assure you in some way, shape or form that I'll be doing my best to kill these bloody things."

He nodded. Daryl walked up behind them. Crossbow loaded and at the ready, in case anything went awry.

"Ya gonna go now or what? We ain't got all day so could we hurry it along?"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses. We're going, we're going. Try not to have too much fun without us, okay Daryl?"

With that, Glenn looked out from the alleyway. There were quite a few stragglers around this afternoon but he was sure Zee would be able to handle it. He turned to her, nodded his head and they both made a run for the bags. Oh crap, she thought, I didn't warn Daryl about the vatos. This is not going to end well.

As soon as she finished the thought, she could hear that stupid bloody Miguel's voice screaming 'Ayudame!' and alerting his group. Glenn looked at her as a car came up beside them. He chucked the bag of guns to Zee, who stabbed one guy in the shoulder after he punched her in the gut.

There was an all-out mini brawl and Glenn and Zee were not on the winning team.

"This is unfair! What the hell's wrong with you? Let us GO!" Zee kicked out, catching someone in groin before being winded again as she took another hit the stomach.

"Let us GO! What the fuck, man! NO! LET US GO! HELP! HELP!" Glenn was thrown into the backseat, joined almost immediately by Zee.

''

"I say we kill th' fucker. Right here, right now. This pussy bitch an' his group fuckin' took 'em."

Rick was massaging his temples and trying to remain calm. T-dog was once again lost for words. Daryl was pacing and trying to hit the kid on the chair. He explained to them what went down in the alleyway.

"Where's your group hiding?" Silence answered him so he tried again. "Where is your group hiding?!"

He was beyond frustrated and this kid was really grating on his last nerves.

"How's 'bout I jus' take off a hand, or maybe his feet? C'mon, he might be more willin' to talk if we give 'im an incentive, right?"

"Daryl, you're not allowed to cut off anything."

At hearing this, Miguel sighed with relief.

"Not yet anyway. Now kid, you listen and you listen good. I'm gonna ask you one last time and if you don't answer, my friend Daryl over there will be allowed to cut you up just like he wants to, okay? Now, where in the hell is your group hiding?"

''

"I want my guns. You give me my guns, I'll give you your people back. Sounds fair to me." Guillermo said, confident that he'd get the guns his boys spotted earlier that day.

"They're not your guns. We got one of your guys, why not exchange them for him?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you're hearing me, Officer. You aren't getting anyone back. Not 'til I get my guns." With that Guillermo whistled and gestured to the roof.

Rick and the group looked up to see Glenn. He looked battered, bruised and scared for his life. The two big men holding him did nothing to relieve his fears.

"Where's our girl?" Daryl questioned.

"She's otherwise engaged at the moment. Quite a pretty little find." Seeing the rage on their faces spurred Guillermo on. "Don't worry, my boys won't hurt her too badly. We all want a turn so we'll have to be careful with our new toy."

Daryl went to pull the trigger on his crossbow. It ain't fuckin' right, he thought, they better not touch Shortstuff. Fuckin' kill 'em now.

''

"Did they touch ya?" Daryl eyed her while she just shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"No, they didn't. Well not in that way. Big and Burly over there packs a punch. Gonna bruise but nothing serious. You worried?"

"Shut it. They fuckin' said they were doin' shit to ya that ain't right."

"Thanks for the concern, Daryl, I mean it. Will Rick and T be in soon?"

Daryl nodded his head yes and Zee went to the door, waiting for Officer Friendly. The second he caught sight of Zee he was by her side at an almost inhuman speed. Hands and eyes frantically searched for any signs of harm.

"I'm alright. They're all talk and no bite here. I was more worried that one of the oldies would throw their dentures at me then run me over with their wheelchairs."

Rick snorted and brought her close.

"I'm glad you're alright, Little Lady. Don't do that again, ya hear?"

"Sure. No problem. Next time I'll just sit and watch as poor Glenn gets beaten and kidnapped. You know, no big deal."

"I'm being serious, Zee. Stop trying to play it off like it's nothing."

''

"I thought you said you drove here."

There was not a vehicle in sight.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: I am going to _kill_ Merle bloody Dixon!"

''

It was a long run back to camp. Zee let her thoughts wonder. If Merle had both hands, he wouldn't crash the truck. He could make it back to camp. He could kill a lot of people and she knew he'd be gunning for Officer Friendly. Dammit, what the hell is going to happen now? She looked skyward and hoped that Merle had a really bad sense of direction.

''

It really was chaos. She'd seen this episode, who knows how many times, but being here for it, she couldn't sort out her thoughts. Who was dead? Who was alive? How many more people would she have to put down?

She made her way into the surrounding forest, killing anything and everything, from walkers to those who'd been bitten.

''

"Sorry sweetie. I'll help you, okay. Just close your eyes and it'll all be over, 'kay? Trust me sweetie, you won't feel pain anymore."

She waited 'til the little girl closed her eyes then started to sing a lullaby. She pulled the trigger. There was no way she'd have been able to put the girl down using her machete. She sat there beside the body and allowed herself a little time to collect herself.

''

It haunted her, that little girls face and cries of pain after the walker had gotten her. She couldn't sleep that night. Wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep properly again. She didn't mind killing off walker children. They were dead. Simple as that, but having to put down a still breathing child rattled her; played on her mind and wouldn't let her rest.

"I killed her. She'd been bitten. I, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't have left her there. She was in pain. So much pain and she asked me to make it stop. She was crying; for herself, her mother. I killed a little girl."

She turned away trying to conceal her sadness. She killed a child; a living child,

"Look here, Shortstuff. We gotta do what we gotta do. Th' way I see it, you ain't had no other choice. She'd'a been in pain, would'a died slowly. That ain't no way to go for a child. Ain't the way for anyone to go. You did the right thing."

Daryl looked uncomfortable when he noticed the silent tears. He'd come over to see what she was doing and where she had gone. Officer Friendly was concerned so he thought why the hell not. His brother did leave her for dead despite her having rescued him. He felt he sort of owed her and, well let's face it, anyone who could hang around and save his brother's life, regardless of the fact that he'd have had to have said some horrible things to her, deserved his respect and thanks.

He couldn't have imagined having to kill a living child. The guilt she felt must have been immense. But, as he had said, she had to do it. You jus' can't leave a child to suffer like that, it jus' ain't right. He'd keep an eye on her; make sure she didn't do anything stupid, though he highly doubted it. She didn't seem the type but he'd been wrong before.

''

"Hey, uh, thanks for letting me tag along with you and, uh, sorry if you felt you needed to."

Daryl grunted.

"Ya don't have anythin' to be sorry 'bout. Least of all to me. Ya didn't look like ya wanted to deal with th' Spanish Inquisition."

"Yeah, I don't think I could have survived that."

"So what's the deal with you and Officer Friendly? Ain't that bitch his wife?"

"Haha. I was working with Rick, living with him and his family before the zombie apocalypse. Detective. Damn good one too, if I say so myself. He's just such a selfless guy. We got on like a house on fire the second we met, pretty much. I had nowhere to go, no money with me. I got mugged the second I arrived in King County. He took me in. He's really the closest friend I've got." She had a small wistful smile on her face.

"His wife don't like ya. Not one bit. Anything goin' on between ya at all? Ya jus' seem real close."

She shook her head, Daryl watched from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing at all. I care about him, he cares about me. Lori's always hated me though. I can understand why, I mean, at first. He did arrive home with a stray young woman and was like 'Honey, we're keepin' her'. Not to mention the fact that their marriage was strained before I arrived. So she's been a right twat at camp has she?"

"Fuckin' A, she has. Real bitchy, can't keep her nose outta anyone's business."

"And not to mention the fact that she's been banging Shane, aye?" She interrupted. "I may need to distance myself from you. You're becoming a gossiping housewife." She let out a laugh.

"I ain't no gosspin' housewife Shortstuff. Watch your mouth. 'S gonna get you in trouble."

"No more trouble than it already has."

I was silent for a few moments.

"Hey, uh, I know you're observant, so uh, how has Carl been? Lori ain't exactly mother of the year, you know."

"Kid spent most of his time with the little blonde girl. Was a right mess when they got to camp. Crying 'bout his Daddy, crying 'bout you. Lori and Shane spent most of the time gathering firewood."

Zee giggled a bit then just out right laughed. Daryl shook his head.

"It ain't that funny Shortstuff."

"No, no. I just remember telling Rick that Shane would keep them all well fed. Well, at least one of them well fed."

They both chuckled at that and spent the rest of the ride in silence.

''

"I'm really gonna enjoy this. I told you so. We were right. It did move. Next time, don't doubt our superior observational skills, foolish mortals."

Dr Jenner raised his eyebrow at her. She had to be the oddest person he'd seen since the apocalypse. She was all sunshine, daises and happy rainbow unicorns but at the same time a very, very disturbed and morbid individual. She stuck close to the sides of the Sherriff's Deputy or the redneck with the crossbow. She did, however, brighten the place up. Made it feel a little more homely, made it more than just Zone 5.

"So who voiced VI? It's not quite your stereotypical GPS voice; she sounds human."

He wasn't expecting that. Of all the questions that could have been asked, he'd never have thought of asking about the voice for the virtual intelligence system.

''

Dinner was done and everyone was retiring to their beds. That was when Zee remembered about the 'Insane Shane scene', as she'd dubbed it. She couldn't just leave Lori to fend for herself, even though she didn't like her. No one deserved to be treated how Shane was about to treat Lori.

She made her way to the hallway, saw Shane pushing himself against Lori then started to run. They both went tumbling to the floor. Lori gasped in surprise as she watched Zee crash tackle Shane.

Zee got clocked in the face by Shane. She saw red. She saw stars and she saw red.

"That's it, Walsh. You're gonna get it now, you bloody prick!"

With that declaration she finally got the upper hand. She bit Shane's arm, he cried out in pain. She stood, stomped on his stomach and placed a foot on his throat.

"Now don't move. If you do, I'll lean on my foot. I'll crush your wind pipe, your lungs will slowly start to fill with blood and you'll drown. So don't make me."

Shane glared up at her, breathing heavily and holding his bitten arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'? Let me up Little One, I'm not playing around!"

"You're not going anywhere Shane." She turned her head to the side to look at Lori. "You're okay, right? Just go to bed. I'll sort this out, okay. Rick's waiting for you anyway. Go be with your family."

Lori wasn't sure what to do. She could see the blood dripping from Zee's busted lip, her face already starting to swell. She just saved me. Why? Lori thought. I can't leave her here with him by herself. Shane punched her, he actually hit her.

During Lori's internal struggle, and while Zee and Shane were sending threatening glares at each other, the crossbow wielding Dixon came across the scene.

He looked at Lori who's eyes had widened, looked at Shortstuff who had her foot at Shane's throat and then to Shane who was on the ground. When Shortstuff turned his way, and he saw the damage to her face, the youngest Dixon saw the same lovely shade of red that clouded Zee's vision not too long ago.

He grabbed Zee's arm, tugged her behind him, glared at Lori and then picked Shane up by the collar of his shirt.

"What in th' _fuck_ do you think you're doin'? Did'ya fuckin' _hit_ Shortstuff here? Did ya?!" He growled out, practically snarling at the ex-cop.

Shane pushed Daryl backwards, his blood now on the both of them. He glared at him then at Zee and stormed off down the hallway. Lori waited a second, saying a quiet 'thanks' to Zee before she too ran off down the hallway.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Zee looked up at Daryl.

"You know, we used to get along before all this. It's amazing how much he's changed in so little time."

"Ya alright there Shortstuff? He got ya good."

"Yeah. I think it's more shock than anything else. Didn't expect him to actually _punch_ me."

Daryl clenched his fist. That lousy, no good mother fucker. If Daryl had anything to do about it, Officer Dipshit would pay a hefty price for hitting the Little Lady.

"C'mon. There's gotta be an icepack or somethin' ' round here somewhere."

The two set off in search for a first aid kit.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well that's it for Chapter 4. I know I gloss over a lot of things but I thank you for persevering through this. This is the first fanfiction story I've written. I'd also like to acknowledge the fact that my OC is a bit Sue-ish and for that, I do apologise.


	5. Chapter 5

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Lori would not have existed.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!"

Zee had Sophia and Carl join in on her obnoxiously loud greeting, earning a chuckle from anyone who wasn't hung-over.

The trio went into the kitchen where Zee showed them how to prepare pancakes and allowed them to help her with the making of the fluffy goodness.

With a couple of plates piled high and large grins on their faces, the three made their way to the large table, placing them down for everyone to share. Zee grabbed two plates, filled them both with bits of everything and took one up to Daryl who'd just entered the room.

"Thanks for helping out last night. I'm sure it wouldn't have ended that well for me if you hadn't come along. There was only so much time before Shane would have called my bluff and started up again." She looked down at her plate and between bites of food, offered more information. "He tried to force himself on Lori. I tackled him, we scuffled, he punched me, I bit him and then threatened to crush his windpipe." She shook her head, a small smile on her face as she chuckled at what happened.

"He didn't do anythin' else to ya, did he?" He asked, looking at her while his head bowed over his plate.

"No. He wouldn't do anything like that to me at all. Sure, that's what I thought about him hitting me but he'd never do anything other than try and kill me."

"Ya can't jus' laugh it off, Shortstuff. He fuckin' put his hands on ya. If he can hit ya as hard as he did, he could do anythin'. I don't want ya near him, and if ya have'ta, be careful, alright?"

"Promise." She held out her pinky towards Daryl, who just rolled his eyes, scoffed and continued eating. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and kept smiling.

''

"Remember when I told you that I had a bad feeling. You know, before the camp incident? Well I never said it went away, did I?"

Rick watched the clock ticking down. The generators wouldn't last.

"VI what happens when the clock reaches zero?" Rick asked the artificial intelligence.

"There will be a facility wide decontamination and HIT's will be released."

"They set the air on fire. We need to leave, now."

There was a mad dash for the doors as Zee finished her sentence. Dr Jenner pressed a button, entered something into a computer and steel sheets now replaced the open doorways.

"Did he just lock us in? He just LOCKED US IN!" Glenn cried hysterically.

"Dr Jenner, you can't do this. Think of your wife. Is this what she'd have wanted? No! She believed there was a cure. She had hope. Keep it alive. Don't. Do. This."

Everyone watched as Dr Jenner contemplated her words.

"How do you know about my wife?" He asked, genuinely confused and curious. "I haven't even mentioned I was married."

"I know things, alright. I just know things. Now please, will you let us go?"

He looked down and sighed, typing in the code to unlock the doors. Rick took a few steps forward, back at Zee's side as everyone else went to collect their belongings.

"We're all infected." Dr Jenner said suddenly, in almost inaudible whisper.

"What?" Rick asked, not believing what he just heard.

"We carry the disease. It's death that causes it. People get bitten, they get a fever because of infections, the bacteria on the teeth of the undead, but it's the fact that they die. Anyone, no matter what the cause, will turn. We'll all turn unless we have a bullet through our heads or someone finds a cure." He turned to Zee and continued. "You knew, though, didn't you? You knew what was going to happen when you got inside. I saw the look on your face. You knew this place would blow up, you knew about my wife and you knew we were all infected. How? Do you know how to cure this?"

Zee looked between the two men in the room; aware that time was running out.

"I saw it all happen. Granted I was never actually there. I saw Rick get shot," she turned to him now, "I tried to get them to radio the amount of people in the car but they wouldn't listen to me. Said I couldn't have known and that I was wrong. I saw the walkers everywhere, what would happen at the hospital, the bombing of Atlanta. I know exactly what happened at the camp. I knew Merle would be left on that roof, he was supposed to lose his hand. I knew the vatos were good guys, I knew that the camp would be compromised and I know what will happen now and in the near future."

Rick looked at her. He then turned to Jenner, gauging his reaction. The man had a frown upon his face, watching the woman. He grabbed something from his desk, a large yellow folder and offered it to her. Zee took it from his hands, shooting him a quizzical look.

"What's this?"

"You know everything, don't you? You should know what it is."

"I wasn't in any of the….visions. Dr Jenner, what's in this folder?"

"The cure."

''

"Thanks for getting my bag. Here, I don't need these, you have them."

Zee chucked a pack of cigarettes onto the dashboard, Daryl reaching out to light one up the second he saw the familiar rectangle box.

"I think I'm gonna get ya bag more often, Shortstuff. What else did'ya take from th' doctor?"

"You'll have to be good and find out." She winked at him and continued to watch the scenery.

"You think we'll ever find a permanent place?"

"I ain't thinkin' that'll ever be an option, honestly. It don't sound realistic. 'S a pipe dream, Shorts."

''

"Why don't you just take another RV? We passed a few on the way here. I mean no disrespect. I understand the sentimental value of it Dale, but I'd like you to survive. Not die because you wouldn't part with a vehicle."

Dale shook his head. It was the only thing he had to remind him of his Irma. He understood what the young woman was saying to him and appreciated the concern she had for his welfare. But he just couldn't leave the RV abandoned on some highway, only to have a bunch of rag-tag scoundrels strip it clean of everything; to desecrate the memories of his life-long love.

"Okay everyone. Let's search the cars. Look for anything useful: Medicines, bandages, food, water, clothing; anything that we could possibly need." Rick suggested.

"I don't know how I feel about this. This is a graveyard. We should have more respect." Lori piped up.

Zee rolled her eyes. Drama Queen. She won't be complaining in a minute, stupid hypocritical tart.

"We have to do what we have to do, Lori. If you wanna starve or die of dehydration, then by all means, don't touch, take, eat, drink or use anything that we find. You can go for a walk in the woods and eat some leaves."

Lori sent her a glare.

"Excuse me, _Zero_. I'm sorry if I'm being a decent human. Not all of us can kill a living _child_ in _cold-blood_."

Zee froze, as did everyone around her.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you going to deny it?" She turned to Rick, a hand on her hip. "She needs to leave, Rick. She's a danger to us all. A _murderer_."

"Oi! Shut up ya stupid bitch. That kid got bit. Ain't no way to have saved 'er. She was in pain. Dyin' slowly. Zee had to do what she had to do so back the fuck off."

Zee had already walked away, headed to the beginning of the roadblock. You _mustn't _kill Lori. You _can't_ kill Lori. You probably _could_ kill Lori, but you shouldn't. So don't. God damn that woman. Zee reached into her backpack and pulled out a chocolate bar, one of many she'd gotten from the CDC's vending machine, and ate, trying to calm down as she did so.

Once she felt better, she started looting the cars. She took yet another duffle bag out from one car, emptied it and started to make her rounds. She paused what she was doing, hopped onto the roof of a car and flagged down Dale. Once she thought she had his attention, she mimed being a zombie: Arms out in front, head tilted to the side and pretending to stumble on the spot.

When she thought her message was received, she got back down, continued her looting and kept an eye out for the approaching herd.

''

This was definitely an 'Oh shit' moment. Of that, she had no doubt. It was supposed to be simple. Go in, find the creek and find Sophia before anything could happen. Of course, fate was against her and she was up the creek with only a paddle, a completely useless paddle.

Not knowing where she was going, she just kept walking. She stopped after a good 5 minutes and turned around. She stopped completely, breathing as silently as she could when she glimpsed a sight of blonde in the distance. She ran as fast as she could, calling out to Sophia.

"Are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay!" She held the frightened girl at arm's length, checking her quickly for any obvious signs of a bite. When she found none, she sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness for that! Now why didn't you wait at the Creek like Rick told you? They're probably going crazy with worry right now."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Sophia cried into her shoulder.

"It's alright. You were scared. It's okay, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Shhhh, shhhh, shhhhhhhhh. Come on, we've gotta go find the highway."

"Mr Grimes said to keep the sun on my shoulder, Miss Zee. I didn't listen."

"Okay, Sophia. Look, I need you to be brave for me, okay? Nothing's gonna happen to us and you'll be back with your Mum before you know it. That sound good?"

Sophia nodded, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Now, we're gonna find a tree and I'm going to teach you how to climb like a monkey."

''

"They better bloody find you, Sophia. You better stay in that bloody tree or else…" She muttered under her breath.

Zee was 100% lost. Nothing looked familiar. She hadn't passed a ravine, hadn't seen any water sources let alone a creek, had not passed a small white house or a hanging walker. This really isn't my day, she thought, and continued walking for a while longer.

He had left Sophia in a tree where she found the girl and led a small group of walkers away from the area, killing them off one by one as she ventured further into the woods where she now was.

''

This was getting ridiculous! Zee was frustrated; frustrated and tired and angry. Her machete was left with Sophia, she was running out of water and her food supply didn't look like it would survive too long in this heat.

She'd tried to backtrack, tried to climb a tree to the very top, tried using the sun as a navigational tool but was she getting anywhere? No. She was going nowhere. This was the second night she'd be spending in the woods. She had little to no hope of getting back to the group, mainly because she didn't hear the sound of church bells anywhere nor of a gunshot, assuming that Carl had still been shot.

She got ready to climb another tree when she heard it: a rustling of leaves and crunching of the undergrowth. Well, you know what they say, 'Nothing like a little exercise before bed!'

''

* * *

**Authors Note: **Slightly shorter chapter this time; my apologies to those who enjoy reading long chapters. If it's any consolation, the next chapter is going to be from Rick's POV.


	6. The Life and Grimes of a Sheriffs Deputy

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Sophia would have lived, and, in her place, Carol would have perished. In the wise words of Lord Farquad, "Some of you may die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

Without further ado, I present to you, Rick Grimes' point of view. It'll start at Atlanta.

* * *

They were on their way to Atlanta. He'd been excited. He was going to see his family. They were waiting for him, safe and sound and Zero and he would see them soon.

They were approaching the outer city now. Rick was getting a little nervous though. He had tried to talk to Zero, engage her in conversation, but she kept her answers short, her voice quiet and glanced around continuously. She was on high alert, and he'd be damned if he didn't take that as a warning.

As they approached the city, Rick could feel the tense atmosphere. He noticed the state of the buildings, the streets and how _dead_ this place was.

His attention was captured by a distant humming sound. Both Zero and he looked around and eventually spotted a…was that a…helicopter?! What in the hell was a helicopter doing, flying around Atlanta? He immediately pulled on the horses' reigns, held Zero closer to him and had the horse galloping, chasing after the machinery.

''

"I'm sorry, Zee. I didn't," Rick was interrupted.

"No, don't be. It was stupid to think that the zombies wouldn't hear the chopper. 'S'all good Officer Friendly. We'll get out of it. No problem. Just wait and see." She gave him a smile, full of confidence, which made him truly believe that, no matter how dire the situation seemed at that point, they'd get out of it alive.

He felt terrible though for bringing her here. She'd have been safer with Morgan and Duane. His thought process was interrupted by a radios' static.

"Hey dumbass. Can you hear me? Yeah, you in the tank? Are you alive?"

Oh thank fucking god for that.

''

The Little Lady had a gun in her face. They'd just escaped the horde of zombies, now safe from the dreaded biters, only to be threatened by a trigger happy blonde. First things first, he thought, and tugged Zee behind him: Gotta get the Little Lady out of harm's way.

It never seemed to be simple with Zee around. Trouble seemed to gravitate towards her. He recalled one of the first things she ever said to him at that point, '_I've had a large amount of bad luck since I arrived here._' Yeah, he thought, biggest understatement of the year.

''

The plan was set. Glenn would be covered in walker guts, and so would he. The smell, as Zee explained, would help them to blend in. They would be able to walk amongst the horde with no problem, so long as they didn't attract too much attention to themselves. Once that happened, they would find a truck, drive to the shop's delivery bay, load everyone inside and then get the hell out of there. Nice, simple and easy to remember.

"You even _think_ that there's a problem, you get yourselves to safety. Bugger the plan, ok? I'm going to wish you luck and hurry you on before I decide that this isn't worth it. Now, good luck and go!" She patted Rick on his cheeks lightly, said another 'thanks again' to the Asian boy and headed on up to the roof. Rick watched her go then turned to Glenn.

"You ready, kid?"

''

The two men made their way out of the alley, escorted by Morales and T-Dog, and walked into the horde.

"It's working!" Glenn whispered in awe, "It's actually working! She's a genius!"

As he finished this, an ominous rumbling sounded around them. Thunder. They looked up, clouds preventing rays of sunshine from filtering through and, instead, allowing droplets of water. Rick was not impressed; not at all. He cursed the weather.

"Stay calm. It's alright. They haven't noticed us. Just, please, try to stay calm." He whispered to Glenn.

"Ok. It's still working. It's okay, it's still working. It's still…..Oh my god, it's washing off. They can smell us, can't they?!"

"Of course they can't." Rick spun around as he noticed a walker stopping, turning and attempting to eat the poor Asian guy. He raised the hatchet he was given and promptly struck the walker. "Okay, they can. Now, RUN!"

They ran as fast as they could and jumped a fence into a car yard.

"We need the keys. Find the keys!" Rick shouted.

"Here. They're here!" Glenn tossed them to Rick.

"How are we gonna get back to the shop without the walkers following us?" He questioned.

Rick looked at him.

"We're gonna need a distraction." He smirked as the realisation dawned upon Glenn, now known as, 'The Great Distraction'.

''

As far as Rick knew, everybody got in the back; it all went according to plan. He smiled to himself. With Zero, teaming up always proved to be the best thing for everyone involved. They put others before themselves, remained calm in pressured situations and were able to make tough decisions. Evidently, they made a mean pair when it came to strategy as well. The Shop Store Survivors, as Zee had immediately dubbed them after the introductions, were quiet on the way to the campsite. Probably tryin' to collect themselves after that episode, he thought.

In the back of the van T-dog sat, head down, hands on face and tried to think of what to tell Rick. The others were mirroring T-dog. All sat in silence looking at the back door with regret.

''

"Come on, helicopter boy. Hey, zombie girl, join us as well!"

Rick stepped out of the van as Glenn informed him that the man in charge of the group was also a police officer. Rick looked up and could not believe it. Shane?! He walked towards the burly man when he heard someone.

"Da…Daddy? DADDY!" Rick caught his son. Carl was a blabbering mess, holding onto his father for dear life. "DAD! I MISSED YOU! I LOVE YOU DAD!"

Rick held him close, brushing a hand through his sons' hair.

"Shhhhh, I'm here now Carl. I ain't going anywhere. I love you too baby boy. I missed you so much."

Lori soon recovered from her shock, and after a meaningful look towards Shane, swept her husband into a passionate kiss.

"Mum told me you were dead!"

"And she had every right to believe I was, don't you doubt that for a minute. Zee was there with me though. She helped me get back to you."

Shane looked around for any signs of his Little One.

"Where is she? Where's Zee?" He asked.

Glenn looked around, puzzled as to where she was hiding. The rest of the Atlanta supply group avoided eye contact. T-dog, feeling responsible, spoke up.

"She didn't make it."

"Excuse me. I think I heard you wrong. What did you just say?" Rick asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"You heard him fine. She didn't make it. Merle didn't either." Andrea informed him and the campers who were listening.

"I dropped the key down the drain. She told me to be careful with it. I couldn't get him outta the 'cuffs. I panicked. Ran downstairs. I nearly didn't make it into the back of the truck. Zero was waiting at the loading bay. The sliding door was closing. She waved me by, shouted 'Go first!' and I didn't think twice about it. I did as she said." He paused.

"She, she got into the truck. Just made it. We hadn't closed the back up yet, Zero was right on the edge. When we hit a bump, I fell to the side. She, she was still on the edge. I bumped right into her."

"She fell out of the truck, Rick. We're sorry but we couldn't save your girl." Andrea, once again, spoke up.

Rick closed his eyes, standing up straight and took a deep breath in. Shane's eye twitched and he let out a choked breath trying, and failing, to control himself.

"You guy's fucking left her there?! What?! Who?! Who _does_ that?" Shane said.

"Zee's gone?" Asked Carl. "She's not coming back? She's gone isn't she?!" The poor child started crying. She was his best friend! His big sister.

"Rick, what do you think you're doing?" Lori questioned her husband.

"I'm goin' to get her. She saved me Lori, fixed me up. We're partners, her, Shane and me. You don't abandon your partners Lori, you just don't."

"What about your family, huh? You're **actual** family? She's just some stray you picked up! She's not worth your life. We need you Rick. She's a grown woman. She can look after herself. If she's alive, she'll find a way here. If not, then it was just her time."

Rick looked at his wife. Was she serious? Get over it and deal with it? What the fuck was wrong with her?! A young woman may have died helping him get back to his family and she wants him to dismiss it?

He thought about Zee, what she would say in this situation. He could hear her, '_I'm a big girl, Rick. Stay here. Don't be stupid. Be thankful __**you **__survived it all.'_ He mentally protested against her. '_Fine then. We'll compromise. If I'm not here by mid-morning tomorrow, then by all means, come and find me. For now though, rest up, spend time with Carl. Hell, spend time with Lori. Just, please, try to stop worrying.'_ Ok, fine. But I won't stop worrying, not 'til you're here.

''

"Hurry th' fuck up an' let's get going!"

Daryl Dixon: Younger brother of Merle Dixon and an absolute pleasure to have met. Rick was getting real sick and tired of these people but he understood Daryl's urgency. Rick had to find Zero and while they were here bargaining over bolt cutters with an old man, Zee could be dying.

Glenn and Daryl moved to sit in the back of the van; T-Dog riding shotgun and Rick behind the wheel. With that, they set off back to the city.

''

His heart stopped when he came upon a lone figure lying on the ground. Blood had pooled at the side of her head, not much, but it was there. Is she still alive? He questioned. He walked up to her, crouched down and waited to see any signs of life.

He saw her chest heave up and down, shallow breaths; still alive. He let out a sigh of relief. At least she's still breathing. He placed one arm under her head to elevate it, pushed her hair away from her face and then lightly hit her cheeks.

"Come on, Zee. Come on, Little Lady. I need you to wake up, alright?" Please, for me, he added.

With that, her eyes fluttered open. His heart started beating again. She's okay, she's okay. He repeated this over and over again as he held her tight, not willing to let go just yet.

''

His hit list was growing at an exceptionally fast pace. He was starting to worry that he'd have to kill everyone he'd ever meet at this stage. First Merle Dixon, then Miguel and now a whole group of street thugs. Was there any decency left in this world, asides from the people at the camp? Was that where the only civil human beings now resided?

They were stood in an office building close to the vatos hideout. Rick was tempted to side with Daryl on this one. Just go in guns blazing. He really wanted to shoot Guillermo's privates off for what he said about Zee. He knew though, if he did, she wouldn't make it out of there.

They decided that they'd give a quarter of the ammo and guns to these thugs, and give them back stupid fucking Miguel while they were at it. It seemed a fair enough exchange. However, if they found that Zee had been harmed, there'd be no stopping him or Daryl taking apart those fuckers.

''

I'm going to kill her, that was it, he thought. If she did anything like this again, Rick would kill her. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her hunched over on a chair. He watched as Daryl walked over to her, talked to her. He wouldn't deny it. He felt jealousy stirring in the pit of his gut. He's standing too close to her, he thought. What the hell is he saying to her? Rick backed off into the hallway again, meeting back with T-Dog and Guillermo halfway to the room. Rick joined them as they headed back up. Seeing Zee standing in the doorway waiting for him had him feeling a little smug. That's right, no matter what, you two are partners. We'll always have each other's backs, first and foremost.

He ran to her, searched her himself, not trusting youngest Dixon to have done a good enough job in sussing out any injuries.

''

He felt like an absolute arsehole at the moment. He had practically forced the group to go to the CDC and look where that got them. On top of that, he now knew that everyone was infected. He wasn't sure what to do with the information either. If he did tell the group, who knows what they might do. He believed that they'd lose at least 3 more people. On the other hand, if he didn't tell them and they later found out...well he really hoped that wouldn't happen.

Amidst all the negative thoughts though, Rick was comforted by the fact that he'd at least have his Little Lady to speak to if it all became too much.

''

"Sophia, do you remember where she went?" Rick questioned the girl.

They were back at the highway, having found Sophia relatively quickly. Zee had made her climb a tree and told her to wait for them. Most importantly, she made Sophia promise to not move until she saw Rick or Daryl. She'd then gone off, drawing a couple of walkers away from the tree Sophia was in.

Now he was thankful the girl was okay. Don't misunderstand him. He was relieved to find her up in that tree, protected and with enough food and water to last her a couple of days. What he wasn't happy with was the fact that Zee had little food and water and, more importantly, had walked off after giving Sophia her fucking machete.

She couldn't help herself could she? She just had to do something fucking stupid. Putting herself in that position, purposely drawing the attention of walkers when she knew full well that she didn't have the means to dispose of more than one walker at a time.

"I'll go back 'n see if I can track 'er. Shortstuff is 'bout as stealthy as 'n elephant. Should be easy." Daryl piped up.

"I'll come with you. Shane," he called, "look after them here. Get dinner going. We'll be back soon."

Shane nodded his consent, also concerned about Zee despite their recent fights, and turned to the group.

"Alright everybody, let's see what we got. We'll cook up somethin' to eat now, before it gets too dark."

''

Two walker bodies so far and no signs that it was Zee who disposed of them. Rick was getting antsy, Daryl was getting frustrated and they both were growing increasingly worried, not that Daryl would admit to it.

"We're losin' light. I ain't gonna be able to find anythin' once it gets dark. We'll have to head back soon."

Rick let out sigh. There was nothing else they could possibly do. God knows where she was now. Daryl was right though. There was no point in being out here in the dark. As much as he wanted to stay and keep searching, it just wasn't practical.

"Alright. We'll head back now. Any chance you'd be able to help search for her tomorrow?"

Daryl gave Rick a looked that could easily be translated. It was a 'what do you think you fucking idiot' look.

"I'll head out first light, if ya wanna join me ya best be up by then 'cause I ain't waitin' 'round for nobody, got that?"

''

Sleep did not come easy for Rick so he decided he'd just stay up on the RV and keep watch. In all honesty, he didn't want to be around Lori at the moment either. He thought back to what she'd said to Zee; remembered her face as Lori called her a murderer. She looked haunted.

He couldn't imagine what it must have been like; to make that kind of call, put a child down to stop their suffering and pain. He wished that he could believe his wife wasn't that callous and cruel but, after being married to her for so long it wasn't much of surprise.

He could understand that Lori might be jealous of the younger woman. He clicked with Zee. Their relationship was so easy and they formed such a strong bond in so little time. His marriage with Lori had been strained for many years now. She was one of those people who always believed she was right. She was too proud to admit any mistakes and Rick, being the love sick fool he'd always been, would take the fall for anything and everything.

She'd slowly changed into someone else and Rick wasn't entirely sure if he could pretend to be happy with the woman she'd become. Nowadays she was distracted by something else. She was cautious and acted different around him. He had an inkling of what this had been all about: her misdirected anger and her mistreatment towards Zee, her quick temper, her paranoid behaviour.

He hoped that he was wrong but watching her and Shane interact, well more of the way they avoided interaction, said it all. He had been dead to them. Shane told them that he was, told them Zee didn't want to go with him, refused to go because she felt guilty about what happened with the armed robbers. So who else would his wife turn to in a time of need?

Shane crossed a line and Rick wasn't sure what to do with him. He could trust him with the group as a whole but could he trust him with his wife and his son? Once upon a time he would have said yes without hesitation. The fact that he was questioning him was answer enough.

He looked out over the highway, scanning the edge of the forest for signs of his Little Lady and waited until first light.

''

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm very reluctant to delve further into the musings of characters simply because if I did, I'd never get the story finished. It would take 4 chapters just to get to the part where Rick wakes up from a coma and another 5 chapters before he thought of leaving to Atlanta, and that's at the very minimum.

The next chapter will be Rick's POV again, so I do hope you enjoyed it from his view. I apologise again, by the way, but I am, unfortunately, suffering from writers block. I know where I'm going with this story but if I write those parts up and upload, there'll be a massive time skip and then I'd have to fill in the gaps at some point and it'd just end up being a giant mess, so, sorry for the 'all-over-the-place-not-really-making-any-sense-what-just-happened' thing.


	7. THe Hunter and the Deptuy

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, I would have made whole episodes dedicated to the main characters which would tell you about their lives.

* * *

"Ya ready, Sherriff? I told ya I'm leavin' at first light. I wasn't jokin'. Fuckin' hurry up or I ain't lettin' ya tag along."

Rick hurried the fuck up at that. He didn't dislike the younger Dixon but was still wary of him. He does think he's trustworthy though. Zee seems to be absolutely at ease with the Dixon and, if she wasn't treating him like a criminal, he supposed he could cut the man some slack. Besides, the guy was worried about Zee as well, that much was clear.

"We're gonna start where we left off yesterday. Try not to make any unnecessary noises, alright? I don' need this to be any harder than it has ta' be."

The two men set off into the woods after informing T-Dog of what they were doing. He assured them he'd tell the rest of the group as they woke up.

''

"Look at tha'. Fuckin' turned 'imself into a piñata. Dumb fuck." Daryl then ripped a piece of paper from the tree where the walker hung. "An' look at tha'. He wanted to be a poet. 'Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit.' What a fuckin' joke."

"Should we kill it?" Rick asked.

"Nah. Ain't gonna bother. If ya wanna do it, go ahead. I don' think it'll matter either way. He ain't got no legs and can't get down."

They both continued on.

Daryl was feeling much better about this whole situation. They'd come across a couple of marked trees and another dead walker. This one though, had a message. Carved into the flesh of the walker were the words 'I'm lost. Find me?' followed by a Zorro styled Z.

"Think it's safe to say she came this way. Why didn't she just climb a tree though, like she had Sophia do?"

Daryl had wondered on ahead and found the reason she didn't stick around.

"A group of people: livin'. I can count 4. Might've been more, not too sure. The footprints are heavy, men in boots. Musn't've been too friendly if our girl killed one."

At this, Rick followed the direction that Daryl was looking and spotted a foot peeking out from behind a bush. He and Daryl approached with caution.

"How did you know he was dead?"

"Well he wasn't movin', was he?"

Rick nodded. Fair enough, he thought. It wasn't that hard to have figured out really. Well don't I look like an idiot, he thought.

They checked the body for anything useful.

"Shortstuff took his boots. Probably has a gun now as well. That's good. She's armed. She'll be able to hold her own against walkers and the livin'."

''

They headed back to the highway before lunchtime. Daryl was unable to discern any definite tracks so they decided to head back and have a break. Knowing that she was armed made them feel better. It no longer weighed that heavily on the shoulders of both men.

"You didn't find her?" Shane said as soon as he caught sight of them.

Rick shook his head.

"No. But she's armed. We're going to have to be careful, get off the highway. There was a small camp back there."

"We heard what sounded like church bells from here. You think she may have sounded them?" Glenn asked.

"Church bells? She could have wondered off in that direction if she heard them."

Daryl turned to Rick.

"How's about I go an' head that way. When ya'all are done eating, just follow the cut trees. I'll mark 'em all. Be simple an' easy."

Rick nodded his head.

"Thanks Daryl. Really. We wouldn't have been able to find Sophia or Zee's trail had it not been for you."

Daryl nodded his head at the sincerity of the words, then turned and headed back out into the forest.

''

Daryl heard the distinct _click_ of a gun being cocked, ready to fire. He spun quickly and could only stare at the figure.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged back from the dead."

It was fuckin' Shortstuff. He'd be damned if he'd ever let slip that he wanted to hold her and fuckin' never let go.

''

"She's here!" Glenn shouted in slight disbelief.

Rick bolted at that, unable to help himself. When he got to the church, he charged in and scooped the Little Lady up, spinning her around a few times and crushing her to him for good measure.

"You are _**never**_ leaving my side, Little Lady. I'll handcuff you to me if I have to."

He heard Zee laugh at this. He didn't understand why. He was completely serious. If that's what it took to keep her alive, he'd cuff her right here, right now and without hesitation.

''

They were on their way back to the highway. Zee had told the group what happened. She kept it light, funny and skipped any mention of anything that could scare the children.

Rick called her over to him.

"What really happened, Zee? We found a small camp back there, and a body."

"Fixed a problem Rick. They weren't friendly people. They might've invited me over for a cup of tea and biscuits but I wouldn't've made it out alive." She turned to look Rick in the eyes. "They were cannibals, Rick. I watched as they skinned a man. He wasn't even dead!" She said.

Well fuck me, he thought. Now we have to deal with Hannibal Lector. Just when he thought they'd catch a break, a group of fucking cannibals are found. It was problem after problem and Rick really was reaching his wits end with the being unable to find decent living human being. Was it not bad enough that the dead were eating them? Obviously not.

"You killed the guy. What happened to the rest? Daryl counted at least 4 people."

"5 people all up. They had another campsite a bit further up, bordering the tree line and facing a road. They had a trap set for decent human beings. Made it look like there had been a nasty car crash. I suppose they then caught the poor bugger who'd stopped to see if everyone was alright and then got them ready for dinner."

This was just messed up; completely unsettling.

"You saw them."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" Rick stopped them and placed a hand on Zee's shoulder.

"Yeah. I've gotta be don't I. I can't save everybody and I really need to just get over it. I worked as a detective in the big cities. I've seen the results of these kinds of things but to see it happening, and to see he was still alive when they…."

Rick pulled her into an embrace. The Little Lady had been through her fair share of shit and this apocalypse was being about as kind as a fucking cat who caught a mouse.

"Come on Little Lady, we best catch up to the rest of them."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know. Extraordinarily short chapter but I was writing Chapter 8 at the same time and I've gotten carried away with it. It'll compensate for the abrupt shortness of this chapter so be warned, it's gonna go on forever.

Oh and I just wanted to explain why you've never gotten a description of Zero. To be honest, I don't like characterising OC's all that much. I prefer to give basic and generalized information so that readers can customise characters and imagine them by themselves. Always good to have some leeway in regards to original characters. I just find it limiting when I need to keep in mind that an OC is 5ft 11" tall with a slight limp in the right leg, tanned skin on the arms and legs from below the knee, who have a funky little birth mark in the shape of an abstract flying saucer located at the base of the neck where it meets the spine but a centimetre to the left etc., etc. If I'm writing a character for a non-fanfiction purpose then I do give actual descriptions but other than that... Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 8, you'll be happy to know, is back with Zero.


	8. Chapter 8

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, seasons 3and 4would have been vastly improved and bearable.

* * *

She could not believe it. There were 5 men sitting around a small campfire. Who the hell are they? She couldn't recognise any faces from any of the seasons. What the hell should I do?

''

Well that could have gone better, she thought as she bandaged her right arm. God, just one day without getting injured would be nice.

She dragged the third man behind a bush close to the fire, not being bothered to move him further away. There was no point. He was dead, his companions were dead, and it's not like she could be arrested for murder.

_The men were talking about mundane things until one asked if dinner was ready to be cooked yet. At this point, one of the men had gotten up and returned a while later with a sack over his shoulder. _

"_Yeah, it's bled out. We can start skinning it now. I got first dibs you stupid fuckers. I found it, I killed it, I get to pick first. And this time," he said, swivelling around to point a finger in another ones face, "we don't eat it all, okay. Fucking control yourself. We don't know when we'll come across another one. We'll eat half tonight, half tomorrow. The meat won't be good if we leave it any longer. All good?"_

_The men around him nodded and he laid the sack on the floor. He then grabbed the top of the bag and slowly removed it from the carcass of a….Oh my god. Zee held a hand to her mouth. It was a man. They were going to eat this man. _

_The leader of the group started to cut along the sides of the torso, from shoulder to waist. He cut slits along both arms and traced his knife along the guys' collar bone. That was when she saw it; a twitch of a finger. The man was still alive! How he could have been was beyond Zee's comprehension. _

_A pathetic, almost inaudible, whine sounded around the camp. Although it could have been mistaken for a product of their imaginations, all men heard it as if it had been a loud yell. The leader stopped what he was doing and looked to his men. _

"_Well, I don't know about you but I like my food silent; preferably dead. What about you boys?" He then stabbed the man in the throat, blood gurgling. The man gave one last shudder and ceased moving._

_Focusing on the task at hand, the leader peeled off the skin and started to collect chunks of meat, handing it to another man who placed it in a pan above the fire. _

"_We're gonna eat good tonight, boys. Enjoy."_

_She watched from the shadows and waited until they fell asleep._

They may have been sick, twisted cannibals but they were smart ones. She found a gravel road that they'd obviously claimed a little further up from where they had set up their fire.

Tents had been constructed to border the roadside. Two cars were turned on their sides, a probable rouse to get the attention of any passer-by who may have stopped and offered assistance. Great little set-up, she couldn't help but praise.

''

After raiding the supplies, only the canned and packaged food stuffs, along with collecting all their guns and available ammo, Zee set off to try and reunite with the group. All in all it was hardly anything but every little bit did help.

''

She wasn't sure how long it'd been, but she had turned back around and decided to retrace her steps again. This time though, she had left some marks on the trees. It wouldn't hurt to go back anyway. She'd passed the walker message she left and the trees she marked then headed in a different direction altogether.

She thanked her lucky stars that she chose to do this, because later on in the day she heard a sound that made her jump for joy: Church bells.

She tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. She turned here, turned there and followed starved walkers who had heard the call. Brilliant, easy as. I knew I could get here, she laughed to herself as she came upon the white building.

''

She cocked her gun back, made sure he'd hear her.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged back from the dead."

Daryl stormed up to her. With a finger in her face, he began to tell her off.

"You listen here, lil' missy. I ain't even playin'. You ever do somethin' that fuckin' stupid again, I'll fuckin' well shove a bolt up your sorry ass, got it?"

She was pulled into a very quick, one armed hug by the hunter. She had a goofy smile on her face. She'd gotten a hug from the crossbow wielding Dixon.

"I should go missing more often if it'll get me more time in your arms." She said with a wink.

Daryl's lips were in a thin line. He didn't find any of this amusing. Not at the moment at any rate.

"I don' think ya heard me, Shorts. I will seriously stomp ya ass next time ya do that. What th' fuck did'ya think ya were doin'? Runnin' off like that without a fuckin' weapon!"

"I was saving a little girl from a couple of walkers, Daryl. I know I was stupid but I couldn't leave her without a weapon. Poor thing was scared as hell when I found her."

Daryl looked at her. He then spotted the bandage. He reached out, grabbed her arm and held it out for inspection.

"Ya bit?"

She shook her head.

"Got into a bit of trouble in the forest. Scratched with a knife. Nothing serious."

"Guy at the campfire?"

"No it was one of the other guys." Seeing Daryl's eyes narrow, she explained quickly that there was no longer a threat. "They're all dead. They weren't good people Daryl. Did you guys find their other campsite?"

"They had another?"

"Yeah, a little further up. There were 5 of them. I, I saw them eat a guy. He was still alive when they started to skin him. They had a trap set up. Two cars rolled onto their sides making it look like an unfortunate collision. Must have waited for any survivors to go by and offer help. Then they'd cut their throats, bleed them dry, cut them up and eat them." She was looking at the trees. "I hate cannibals."

Daryl finished re-bandaging her arm after taking a look at it. It would heal fine, so long as she didn't get it infected.

"So they're all gone? Good. Ya hurt anywhere else?"

"I've got a bruised stomach still. Nothing more though. Uh, would you mind helping me clean the church out?"

"No problem, Shortstuff. The others 'll get here soon. Don't know what's keepin' 'em. Probably that fuckin' blonde again."

Clearing out the church didn't take too long. Zee laughed aloud when Daryl made those 'kissing' noises to attract the attention of one of the walkers.

"I think she likes you, Daryl. We're in a church, want me to marry you two?"

Daryl snorted and shook his head.

"I don' really fancy them undead women."

"Well, she looked as if she'd gotten cold feet anyway. Though I'm sure if you pulled hard enough she'd give you her hand."

She laughed at what she said. Really gotta stop the puns, sweetie. After that thought a voice rang out, echoing off the church walls.

"She's here!"

''

"So that was it. Not much else to say, honestly. Just fell over, caught myself on my knife. See kids," she turned to look at Sophia and Carl, "this is why we don't run with sharp objects. They can hurt you if you fall over."

The two children giggled.

"What's the plan now, Officer Friendly?"

"We'll head back to the highway. Rest here for one more night then head off down the interstate in the morning." He said and nodded to acknowledge the end of his plans.

"Good, good."

''

She was going to kill Lori. Who let's their son wonder off by themselves, in the middle of what was essentially a zombie filled forest? Carl had needed to go to the bathroom but seeing as they weren't exactly a common place to find along the outskirts of cities, Lori had told him to wonder into the forest a little ways by himself and do what he needed to do

"I didn't know! I didn't know!" Lori cried.

"You didn't think! You never do!" Zee shouted at her. "Why didn't you get Rick to go with him? You know, your husband; Carl's father? I can't…..How could you?!…" Zee couldn't even formulate a proper sentence at the moment. She pulled her hair in frustration, finished packing a bag and all but broke Lori's ribs handing it to the woman.

"What are you still doing here?! GO! Go to your son! He needs you there! Take the first turnoff and go to the Greene's farm. Don't look at me like that! Andrea, take her, now!"

Andrea would have said something but Zero had lost her shit and frankly she looked like she'd murder anyone who said anything to her at the moment. With that in mind, Andrea went to the shaken and distressed Lori, pulling her into a comforting embrace and led her towards Carol's car.

"It'll be alright. They said they have a doctor with them. He'll be fine. Carl's a fighter. He'll be okay."

Lori let out another sob before crying once again. Sat in the passenger seat, they watched Lori leave.

''

"Are you feeling better now, dear?" Dale's calm, if somewhat cautious, voice sounded.

"I'd apologise but then I'd be lying. I'm calm if that's what you were getting at. I just thought I should stay over this way for a bit. I didn't want you all to be on guard, tiptoeing on eggshells around me and what not."

"You may not have reacted well to what happened back there, but I understand why. We all do. For the most part, anyway. You've lived with that boy. You know, he introduced you as his favourite Aunt once he got talking."

Zero let out a slight chuckle.

"He would have. Bloody love that kid. Carl's such a sweet thing. I just, I don't get how oblivious that woman can be. She's a mother. She should have better sense than to let him wonder alone."

They were silent for a while.

"I'm gonna get a good talking to when we meet up with them, aren't I?"

Dale chuckled.

"Yes. That seems inevitable now, doesn't it?" He paused before talking again. "How did you know about the farm, about where they were taking him? You also knew about Dr Jenner's wife. How?"

"You won't believe me but I'll tell you anyway. You're a level headed man, but you're wise and, I'd like to believe, open minded." She turned her head and gave him a smile.

"I shouldn't exist. This, everything around us, everything that's happened, I've known would come to pass. Sophia wasn't supposed to be found. She was going to get bit before the sun dawned the next morning after she went missing. Merle was supposed to lose a hand while up on that roof. T-Dog should have cut his arm open on a piece of glass when that herd came through. I know the future. Well the near future."

Dale raised an eyebrow. He clearly hadn't been expecting that. He was waiting for some mind-baffling deductive reasoning skills reminiscent of Sherlock Holmes; something along the lines of 'Dr Jenner is in his mid-50's and inhales 35 times every minute. Therefore he is married, his wife's dead and he'll opt-out tomorrow'.

"You weren't expecting that, I assume?"

"No, not at all."

"Do you believe me?"

"You've no reason to lie and, being wise and all-knowing, I can see that you believe it to be true."

"Stranger things have happened, haven't they Dale? Like the dead coming back to life. If you want I can give you another prediction?"

Dale nodded his head. He was sceptical but this young woman wasn't a con artist. Nor did she make it a habit to lie.

"The man who owns the farm is a Dr Hershel Greene. He's a veterinarian with two daughters, who are from different mothers. His first born is named Magaret but of course she shortens it to Maggie. His second daughter is Elizabeth who, like her sister, shortens her name to Beth. They opened their home to the neighbours and have 3 living there with them. The man who shot Carl, is Otis. His wife, Patricia, worked as a volunteer and has a degree in nursing and is still alive. There is also a young boy of about 17 years of age named Jimmy."

"That's a lot of information, Zero. If it is true, then you've provided enough proof to support your claims. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"Well we've got all the time in the world nowadays."

He chuckled. "That we do, darling. That we do."

"Hey, Dale? I know it may be none of my business but I noticed the way Andrea has been treating you. I also may or may not have heard her tell you off after the RV broke down and I just wanted to tell you something. Her life, the one you saved, that was her life to do with it what she saw fit. I know, I know, okay, that you care about her. I personally think that she's a few screws short but I don't think she regrets leaving that building." She paused to take a breath. "You, sir, are a very admirable character who isn't afraid to show how much he cares. You're compassion for life, for others, is so strong, so beautiful and so inspirational. You remind all of us, though some will deny it, that there is hope for the world and for all of us; that there's still humanity within this chaos and that we haven't lost everything. I know for a fact that your Irma is watching over you with a smile on her face. Thank you Dale for keeping hope alive." She reached over and pulled the old man into a hug.

Dale was speechless. He knew he'd been awful when he forced Andrea's hand at the CDC, which Zero had alluded to, but those words of praise she'd said to him meant something. They mattered. He mattered.

"Well. Thank you sweetheart. I needed that. Even an old, wise man sometimes needs to be told a few truths here and there. Thank you for putting up with a nosey old timer." He said, returning the hug. "I just hope I can be exactly what you think I am. I wouldn't want to disappoint you, or anyone in this group."

Zero smiled at him.

"You won't disappoint anyone Old Timer. I'm going to go start up dinner for tonight. All this sentimental talk has got me feeling all….yeah. I'll call you when it's done. Don't be afraid to get someone to take over for a while. We don't want you to lose your eyesight any faster now, do we Gramps?"

"Now you listen here, you little rascal. My eyesight is perfectly fine! Now off with you, you young whipper-snapper."

Zero climbed down the RV, laughing loudly as Dale chuckled and pretended to frantically wave a walking stick around in the air.

''

The sun had barely risen but Zero was wide awake and rearing to go. She could hear Daryl getting ready to head out into the forest so she went ahead and approached him.

"No."

Zero looked at him, mouth open and ready to protest.

"You're staying here Shortstuff. Ain't no two ways about it."

"Come on Daryl! Please? I won't speak at all. I can be stealthy when I want to be. I need to learn anyway. What if I get lost in a forest again and have to fend for myself for more than a few days?"

"You ain't gonna get lost in the woods again, 'cause you ain't gonna be going in the woods again. Got it? Now put that bag down and go back to sleep or somethin'."

"No."

Daryl stopped packing his bag and looked at the woman behind him. She had her hands crossed over her chest, head tilted slight upwards and the word determination was printed all over her face. He sighed, knowing that it would be good for her to learn. He couldn't always be around and if, though he fuckin' wouldn't let it, she were to get separated, he'd feel better knowing she could hunt.

She could see the acceptance, though he looked pissed about it.

"Thank you, Daryl. I'm a fast learner. I've got ya back, Dare!"

He made an incredulous face, clearly asking 'what in the hell did you just call me?'

"I called you 'Dare'. It ain't changing. You call me Shortstuff, I call you Dare. Now, let's go."

''

All in all he was damn well surprised and impressed with Shortstuff. Fuck, he thought, not a bit of complainin' 'bout how she was getting' all dirty, not a word 'bout skinnin' the animals and most of all she could fuckin' shoot like the best of them. Well how 'bout that, she's a fuckin' natural.

He watched as she started to skin a rabbit she caught, face scrunched up in concentration rather than disgust. Her eyes never left the knife and its current position within the animal as she meticulously cut away, trying her best to do a job that'd make Daryl proud.

"Is this alright?" She waited with baited breath as Daryl took the animal and looked it over. He let out a grunt of approval as he handed it back to her and got ready to instruct her on how to proceed next.

''

"You did a good job today, Shortstuff."

She turned her head, looking behind her at the hunter, not quite believing what she just heard. She beamed up at him nonetheless.

"I have to admit though, I sort of cheated with the whole aim thing. I was in law enforcement before all this."

He raised an eyebrow. He knew she'd been in law enforcement but, seeing as she was a detective, but he didn't think she'd ever had to use a gun.

"Yeah, yeah I know and yes, I did. Only once. I got cornered during a chase. Technically I shouldn't have been there so it was my own fault but, what can I say. I wanted in on the action."

"Why in the hell would you willingly go after an armed person?"

"Persons, actually. I knew I could help even if only as a distraction. I miscalculated where I was though. Too many turns, too many fire exits climbed and all that jazz."

"Fuckin' stupid thing to 'ave done Shorts."

"I know. I got in a lot of trouble after that stunt. I wasn't allowed to tag along with the police after that. Had to stick to detective work but that was alright."

He let out a harsh breath, almost a scoff, and went back to cutting the meat.

"Watch what I do Shortstuff. Don't want ya screwin' up dinner, got it?"

"Aye aye Captain. Just tell me what to do." She said, saluting him.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, so that wasn't as long as I'd hoped it'd be but I wanted to begin a fresh chapter for the farm. I apologise for the wait as well. I've gotten side-tracked by another few stories I've started to write but I'm going to be giving this story the time it deserves now.

As always, I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I thought a bit more interaction between Zero and Dale was needed.


	9. Chapter 9

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Herschel would have been shown the respect he deserved from everybody he allowed on that farm.

* * *

"Hello Mr Greene, I'm Zero. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

The group had arrived at the farm, according to Daryl, at about half past 8 that morning.

Herschel shook hands with the young woman, impressed with her manners.

"Thank you. I really don't know have the words to express my gratitude towards you and your family. What you've done is nothing short of a miracle. I also apologise for Lori's words earlier. There's no excuse, despite the amount of stress and concern she's under, for her to have lashed out at you."

He eyed her for a moment and upon seeing the sincerity in her eyes, nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I also wish to express to you my condolences. Otis, despite not having known him personally, has my utmost respect. If you need any help around the farm, I owned a small menagerie back home and will be more than willing to help you."

She wanted to make a good impression upon the old farmer. Having watched the series, she was quite disgusted with the behaviour of almost every single person in camp. Even Rick and Daryl, though they actually respected Herschel's authority to a greater extent. She promised to herself that she'd be as useful as possible when it came to the farm and its inhabitants.

"Well thank you Miss Zero. That's awful kind of you. Those folk from yesterday weren't exactly the kindest people I've ever met. Though they did have more pressing matters to deal with."

"You have nothing to thank me for sir. I was raised to show respect to all. You most certainly deserve to be shown respect. If ever you'd rather the group, or even just me, gone, say the word and I'll clear out quick smart. This is your farm. I won't take your hospitality for granted sir."

He was very impressed. It seemed that some people had actually raised their children correctly. What a fine young woman, he thought, but let's see if she'll keep her word.

"If that is the case, the chickens are to be let out and fed at 4 in the morning, as the rooster crows. We got quite a lot of them. The pigs get fed at 7, the cows are moved to the large paddock and the horses need their hay by half past."

"Yes sir. No problem whatsoever." Zero said in confirmation. "Uh, sir? Do you think I'd be able to learn how to milk the cows and prepare it for drinking and what not?"

At this, Herschel smiled down at her. He was going to like this woman, no doubt about it.

''

Shane had been wondering around the farm. He was quiet, different; a changed man and there was no returning from this. At least Zero didn't think so. The defining moment, Otis' death, had come to pass the afternoon before. There may have been hope for Shane before that occurred but now that he'd killed a man? No.

"Hey, Walsh!" She called out to him, running along to catch up to the man. "You alright Officer?"

Shane turned to her, his face impassive. He then forced a small smile that truthfully looked like a rather painful grimace.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What did you want?"

Hmmm, rather blunt she thought.

"You've been quiet lately Walsh. Honestly, I'm starting to worry about you. I know we've had our downs lately, a lot of them, but that doesn't mean I hate you, or that I don't forgive you," even though I don't, she thought, "because I do. We all have our bad days and I guess, that in this new world, there are gonna be more bad days than usual."

Shane had turned fully to Zee now, all attention on her. He had missed his Little One. He still couldn't believe he had tried to force himself on Lori let alone that he then punched Zero of all people.

He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He'd been so confused lately, so lonely. Lori had dumped him on the curb the instant Rick appeared, like he was nothing but last week's trash. He had to watch on, pretending nothing had happened between himself and his best friend's wife, as she played happy families. Though that ain't entirely true, thinking about his Little One and her interactions with Rick, that had always been a problem with Lori; one which further drove a wedge into the Grimes' already unstable marriage. However, every now and again Rick would do something, say something that should only be said with your one and only and Shane couldn't help but view it as such, though he did believe Rick and Zero to share nothing more than a strong platonic bond. It had happened quite a lot at the station, but many people assumed that Rick and Zero were a married couple. They worked so well together, flawlessly. It really was easy to make that mistake. They were close; very close.

But the fact still remained that Rick was undeniably faithful to Lori. Always had been, always would be and at this moment in time Shane was missing what he had at the beginning of this apocalypse. He felt guilty as fuck for everything that'd happened but couldn't bring himself to properly regret it. He knew he'd do the same thing again if he had the chance. He looked down at Zee.

"I'm sorry." He said in a hushed voice. "I'm so sorry, Little One. I….I…."

Zero smiled sadly at Shane.

"Come here you big oaf. You know you were already forgiven. I'm sorry too Shane."

She hugged the man who would slowly spiral into a pit of despair and hatred, knowing that this may be the last time she saw talked to the true Shane Walsh.

"I missed you Little One."

''

Zee woke up before the rooster crowed and she couldn't wait to start the day. She loved animals. They were calming, innocent and very true in everything they did. If they didn't like you, you would know. They'd bloody well let you know.

She made her way up to the old brown barn, not even attempting to go anywhere near the barn down by the tree line.

"Here chickadee's. Come and eat, you funky little things."

She watched on as the hens and rooster scratched the floor, scattering dirt and feed everywhere and laughed at the sight. This brought back fond memories of home. She watched on for an hour, perfectly content just sitting there.

When she was brought out of her trance like state, she caught sight of Daryl leaving and frantically waved and saluted the hunter as he walked into the woods.

Having nothing else to do until the sun had properly risen, Zee took it upon herself to check out the veggie garden. She watered the plants before the Georgia sun decided to try and wilt everything and pottered about, joining T-Dog up on the RV.

"Hey Zee, how ya doin' girl?"

"Feeling fine my brother! Good night's sleep, T?"

"Best sleep in a while actually. I know it may sound horrible, but I can't help thinking that we'd never have gotten here had it not been for Carl getting shot, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you T. You're not the only one who's thinking that. Don't feel guilty. Carl's a tough boy, just like his father. He's going to be fine."

She looked around at all the tents.

"You haven't seen Rick up and about anywhere this morning, have you?"

"It's only, what, 6 in the morning kid. I haven't seen anyone up yet. Not even Dale."

"Wow. I beat the old man."

"What were you doin' just before?"

"Feedin' chickens. I wanna help out while we're here."

He smiled at Zee. 'Course Zee would be doing farm chores. Kid just couldn't help herself when it came to helping others. He ruffled her hair fondly.

"I think the Greene's might be up though."

"Okay then. See ya, T. I'll go check on Officer Friendly. I'll make breakfast at 8, if everyone's up by then."

''

She'd gone into the Greene's house and found Herschel in his study.

"Good morning sir. Sorry to intrude. The chickens have been fed and I did a bit of gardening so Patricia can rest this morning. It's all taken care of. How are you this morning?"

Herschel wouldn't lie. He'd been expecting to have his girls running around off schedule to clean up after Zero when he learned she'd broken her word. Yet here she was, having already done what she'd said to at this time of the morning, even doing extra.

"I'm mighty fine this morning Zero, thanks for asking. You didn't have to do any more than what I asked of you, though."

"I have enough time sir. It was no problem at all. Besides, Patricia helped you with Carl. She deserves some respite from the drama this group has brought upon you. Speaking of which, how is Carl?"

"He is in a relatively stable condition. I thought we'd lose him, but he's a tough little boy."

"Do you know if Rick or Lori is awake at the moment?"

"I do believe Mr Grimes is awake. I'll come upstairs with you. I need to check on the boy now anyway."

With that, the two made their way up, being mindful of the fact that Lori, Beth and Maggie were still sleeping.

Rick's head snapped up at the sound of the door creaking open. He stood up and clapped Herschel on the back, thanking him again and again for what he'd done the previous day. As Herschel went to Carl's bedside to check him, Rick noticed Zero peek around the door frame and give him a small wave. He went to her and pulled her into the room and straight into his arms.

"He's alright Rick. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, yes? He's your boy Officer Friendly. He's alive, Rick. He's alive." Zero comforted him, rubbing circles on his back and trying to calm down the still wound up father.

He held onto Zee for dear life, slowly calming down at her soothing words and comforting gestures.

"I…I thought he….and when I saw the blood…..He almost _died_. I almost _lost him_."

"But you didn't and you won't. He'll need you when he wakes up Rick. He'll need you to be strong. Lori will need you to be strong, okay. So dry those eyes, darling, 'cause everything is alright. You have a brilliant doctor looking after your boy. He's in perfectly capable hands."

Herschel couldn't help but look over and watch the two: Rick had hunched over to accommodate to Zero's height and looked instantly better the second her arms were around him. Zero was speaking to him, her voice soft and understanding and actually managed to get Rick to smile, if only for a single moment.

He wasn't too sure what was going on here. He could have sworn the other woman, Lori wasn't it, introduced herself as Ricks' wife but he must have misheard. He didn't think Zero looked as if she'd have a 10 year old child. Rick was definitely the father, perhaps Carl was from a previous marriage. That would explain Lori.

He smiled as he watched the couple, thankful that Rick would finally get some form of rest now that he was reunited with Zero and his son was okay.

"Mr Greene? How's he doing?"

"Absolutely fine. I can't tell you when he'll wake but it won't be today." He looked at Rick as he continued. "I'd like for you to go and get some sleep. Some proper sleep. Zero, be a dear and make sure he does, alright?"

"Sir, yes, sir! I'd have done it anyway." She smiled and went to lead Rick to the camp when Herschel spoke up again.

"You can take my bed for the moment. First door to the left of the stairs."

"Thank you."

''

Everyone was well rested and full up. Zee made sure to offer the Greene's and company breakfast, which they gladly accepted, and saved a plate for Daryl. Patricia had been instructing Zero on the basics of first aid, helping her by demonstrating how to make splints, appropriate tourniquets and the like for emergency situations as Maggie and Beth played injured victims.

The three women welcomed Zero with open arms, all of them enjoying the company of another female, and one who wasn't afraid to do the dirty work out on the farm. Zero was glad for their company too. Patricia was like the mother hen of this little farming family, Maggie reminded her of a close friend from home and Beth was, in personality, a splitting image of her younger sister. It felt like home and Zero knew she had to ensure that the herd of walkers would not come near.

''

"Herschel. You can call me Herschel, dear. You've certainly proven yourself over the last 2 days. I confess, I didn't think you'd be fulfilling your word but you have. You've done a good job at it too."

Zero looked to the ground and shifted her weight to her left foot, slightly uncomfortable with the praise.

"I said I'd help out, Herschel. We're on your land, taking up space on your farm and intruding on your family. It's the least I could do."

"Zero, dear, how good are you at keeping secrets?"

Zero raised an eyebrow as she met Herschel's eyes. He's going to tell me about the barn, isn't he?

"You've not heard one personal thing about one of my company since we got here, so I'd say pretty good. So long as you tell me that it's a secret, it shall remain just that."

He nodded his head. This would be a defining moment, in his eyes, as to whether or not this group would be here for any longer than necessary. If one of them understood what he had been doing from the beginning of this outbreak, they could convince the others if word ever got out.

"This disease, I believe there is a cure. I know that there has to be. Humanity has overcome many a thing. God may be trialling us, and I know that if I keep my faith alive, He'll bless someone with the knowledge and tools to create a cure." He watched the figure in front of him intently. "What I tell you now must not be shared with anyone. Do you understand?" She nodded and he continued. "Good."

''

Daryl returned early evening with many a rabbit and a couple of squirrels.

"That herd of walkers must've scared off the big game. Fuckin' stupid dead people. Can't do anythin' right even in death. Stay fuckin' dead." He mumbled to himself as he got ready to fix up the meat. "Oi! Shortstuff! Get ya ass over here and help, will ya! Ain't doin' it by myself." He smiled a little to himself as she raced over to him, eager to help out as she always was.

"Good hunt? Any of the big boys come out to play a little hide and seek with the hunter?" She questioned playfully.

Daryl sent her a look that just screamed '_don't even get me started_' and she laughed at him.

"What 'ave you been up to while I was gettin' your dinner?"

"Playing farmer. Herschel had a talk with me. Interesting stuff." She smirked and watched Daryl out of the corner of her eyes. Yes, he's curious.

"And?"

"And it was interesting."

"Fuckin' don't play, Shorts. What did he say?"

"This doesn't get to anyone, 'right? Herschel trusts my judgement so I'm allowed to tell you. Yes, I did just say 'allowed' so don't look at me like that. It's his farm, you're constantly saying that to everybody as well, so continue to think that, 'kay?"

What could possibly have been so damn important that Shortstuff actually looked a little disturbed.

"That red barn down there, you know, the 'Banned Barn'? It's full of the Greene's walker family and friends."

He was not expecting that. He looked down towards the barn, which wasn't all too far away from where the two were currently gutting rabbits.

"Ya mean to tell me, that in that barn right there, are what? A fuckin' hoard of walkers?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck?! Why are they there?! He tryin' to fuckin' collect 'em all. They ain't no fuckin' colletables. What's he thinkin?"

"He thinks there's a cure. He thinks he can save them. I know it's stupid and ridiculous and everything else but it's what he believes. You know that there is a possible cure, you read through the folder."

"Yeah, but that ain't a cure for people who are already fuckin' dead, Shorts. That's for every fuckin' other person who still has a beating fuckin' heart."

"I know Dare, but they haven't hurt anyone. They keep them well fed. They're decomposing at a higher than average rate so they'll perish soon enough. They aren't strong enough to get through that barn. No way."

"'Kay. How in the fuck do ya know it's strong enough to hold 'em?"

She looked away, trying not to seem too suspicious but she knew that Daryl would know right away.

"You fuckin' went to the barn? Even though you _knew_ what was _in there_?! For fuck's sake Shortstuff," He let out a harsh breath, trying to reign in the anger, "you trying to get yourself _killed_?"

"Of course not! I had to check it. Make sure it really was secure. I needed to make sure Herschel was right about it being safe."

"That's fuckin' it. You're not to go anywhere…You listenin' to me, Shorts?" He stopped what he was doing, placing everything down. He then grabbed Zero by her shoulders, standing her upright and bent down so he was at eye level with her, looking her directly in the eyes, chin in hand so she would listen and watch everything he said. "Ya not to go near that barn again, clear? In fact, ya know what Shortstuff, I don't fuckin' care if those walkers were in a fuckin' fortress! I ain't lettin' ya risk ya life. You're comin' with me to hunt from now on and I ain't gonna hear another word from ya 'bout those walkers. I ain't gonna tell nobody but I needa make sure your safe."

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes, yes I know. I'm not good with the whole 'writing in character of the character' thing. I know Daryl's vocabulary and pronunciations aren't 100% true to his character but there is only so much misspelling that I can allow myself to do. You may have noticed that I tend to write in a very pish-posh British way, for lack of a better description.

I'm almost finished writing Chapter 10 so I might have that up by tonight as well. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, you'd have been watching either a light hearted comedy about a rag-tag, dysfunctional group of survivors and their hilarious adventures or a series in which portrayed the never-ending heartbreak for which would be endured by those who survived during the world's end.

* * *

"He's never going to sleep now. Thanks Zero for hyping my child up with sugar. That is exactly what he needed." Lori sarcastically commented.

"I thought so too. The kid needed something to brighten his day, hell, to brighten his outlook on life at the moment. Nothing a little chocolate can't fix!" Zero replied in the most obnoxiously sweet voice she could muster, throwing Lori a thousand watt smile to aggravate the woman further.

They were outside in the camp. Carl had woken up during the night and everyone was relieved to hear the boy's voice. Of course, Zero went to see her 'baby brother' the next morning to wish him well and to give him some sweets that she knew he loved to eat. Apparently though, this was one of the worst crimes to be committed in Lori's book and she bloody well confronted her about it at the make shift campsite.

Why didn't I just go with Dare? Anything's better than being with Miss Queen Bee. God Almighty! She thought to herself.

"Listen here, Zero. Carl isn't _your_ family. Okay?! He's _my_ child. So I have every right to fucking well tell you to leave him alone, alright?"

"No, Lori, it's not alright. I seriously think you have some issues you need to sort out. I'm not trying to mother the kid, though I'm sure anyone could do a better job than you. What I'm trying to do is bring a little happiness to Carl. He's a child! Jesus woman, what don't you understand? He just woke up from a mini coma. Let him have this one little thing. It won't kill him."

Lori was at her boiling point. How dare she? How fucking DARE she?!

"I am his MOTHER. I have raised that boy, _me_, I did. He's my SON. I won't have some fucking dirty, street walking _slut_ tell me that I'm a bad mother. Just because _you're_ an unwanted stray! How about _you_ go and resolve your own issues before talking to me about mine, huh?"

"I must say, that was some impressive language you got going there. Any other _oh so inventive_ insults to share, Lori? No? Unlike you, I don't need to sink to the level of petty name calling. I understand that you're a bitter and jealous being. I knew that from the get go, but this is truly blowing all my suspicions of you out of the water. So, how was Shane, by the way? I heard all about the gathering of firewood. I'm sure you were able to create some friction with whatever it was you were rubbing together in those woods."

"You fucking stupid, useless BITCH! How fucking DARE YOU! Why don't you just FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE STRAY WHORE!"

That was when it happened. Lori couldn't help but feel satisfied as her hand connected with Zero's face. The smirk she wore, much to Lori's chagrin, was still on her face as she turned away and walked down to the makeshift washing lines to help Carol.

''

"Are you alright, Zero?" Carol spoke in her usual hushed tone, not too sure how to speak to the woman.

They had never really had much interaction with each other. Carol had wanted to speak with her for so long now, especially after what she did for Sophia. Her baby girl was returned to her safe and sound because this young woman in front of here essentially sacrificed herself to some walkers.

Carol wasn't confident enough to approach her. When they did interact, Zero was nothing but polite and respectful. However, the only things exchanged were greetings and the occasional 'How are you?' or 'So, lovely weather we're having'. She was happy for this chance to speak with her, hopefully, properly.

"Completely fine, Carol. How are you and Sophia doing?"

"We're great." She finished pegging a shirt to the line before she continued. "I never really got the chance to thank you, you know. For what you did for Sophia. You saved my baby. That's more than anyone's ever done for her, ever."

"I know for a fact that isn't true Carol. Look at what you've done for her. I know you've kept her safe from her Daddy's beatings by taking it all yourself. I know you've done nothing short of the best for your little girl and it shows. You're her world, she's yours."

Carol felt tears welling in her eyes.

"They said you were a detective. I shouldn't be surprised that you'd have known somehow."

"You're a strong woman, Carol. I admire you for it and I respect you for keeping your baby girl safe. I also know that you still feel guilty about not going into the forest yourself." She stopped to look at Carol.

She never really liked Carol throughout the series, seeing her as nothing but a useless being who couldn't even protect her own child but the woman standing before her was different to the one she'd watched on television. Carol hadn't blamed anyone for Sophia running off. She blamed no one but herself. She had been desperate to go with Rick and Daryl into the woods to search, but the two men had told her to wait at the highway so as not to get in the way or mess up any tracks.

"You need to know, Carol, that it wasn't your fault. I know you tried to go with them. Rick and Daryl told me so. You shouldn't bear the burden of guilt when you've nothing to feel that way about. You're a wonderful human being and an exceptional mother."

"Thank you. Thank you, Zero." They hugged. Carol was sobbing into Zero's shoulder at this point but Zero didn't mind, not at all.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was all that back there with Lori? I heard her shouting and saw her hit you."

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that everybody heard her yelling. She packs quite a bit of strength into her slaps, I'll give her that." Zero shook her head while chuckling.

"She's never liked me. I was living with them before all this." She gestured towards the general direction of Atlanta. "It was….well I'm sure you could imagine. I've always dismissed it. I mean, if my husband came home with a young woman I'd never met, I'd be suspicious. It didn't help that Rick and I got along from the very start. We'd known each other all of two days and we were already able to read each other, finish each other's thoughts and all that."

Carol nodded in understanding. God, Lori must be harbouring a lot of anger towards the young woman.

"I never blamed her for that. Not ever. It was natural to suspect something more was going on and, let's face it, they weren't all 'happy families' before the world went to crap. Look, point is, I probably deserved it. At least, I think I do. I know that to others, Rick and I, the relationship we share can be easily misconstrued. Lori was angry. I was expecting a bit more of a beat down in all honesty."

"And you would have taken every hit and not once tried to fight back."

"You know how it goes, Carol, different situations, granted, but yeah. I'm not gonna fight back, not when I deserve it, and certainly not when I know she's not exactly in the right frame of mind."

"Do you expect an apology?"

"No, no way. She's facing some home truths that I brought to her attention. She's not going to apologise. I'm waiting for Shane and Rick to come over here and finish what Lori started. She has those boys in her hands."

Carol didn't like that. Not one bit. She wasn't stupid. Every single one of them at the quarry knew about her trysts with Shane. Zero probably told Lori that she knew all about it. She might have said that she'd tell Rick. Carol wouldn't be surprised. The woman cared for the Sherriff's Deputy deeply. To keep something so important from him…no Zero wouldn't be able to keep it from him. It would go against everything that Carol thought of the young woman.

"If it's any consolation, I think I know what was said, and can I just say that it isn't a secret amongst anyone here. I'm sure Rick will understand why you didn't tell him right away. He'll forgive you."

"I'm not telling him anything Carol. I think he already knows."

"Well then, why are you worried about Rick coming after you if you think he already knows?"

"Lori's his wife, why wouldn't he?"

Carol shook her head and went back to hanging out the washing, this time, with Zero's help.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" She agreed.

Why wouldn't he? Because there's no love lost between those two, she answered herself. He'd side with you no matter what, Zero. He'd stand there, swearing black and blue that cows are purple if you told everyone that they were.

_I'm goin' to get her. We're partners, her, Shane and me. You don't abandon you're partners Lori, you just don't!_ They'd all heard the urgency, the worry and the obvious pain Rick had been in when he was told Zero had been left in Atlanta.

Carol shook her head once again as Zero questioned her about what she was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing. Now, what had Daryl in a bad mood this morning? He all but stormed out of camp after breakfast. What did you say to him?"

''

"So, how's the face? We saw Queen Bee slap you, you alright?"

Well this was certainly a change. Andrea looked slightly concerned. Of course, she looked mostly amused, but Zero would take whatever kindness this bloody woman would give her.

"Yeah, I'm all good. You changed your tune quite fast. What happened between the two of you to make you dislike her?"

Andrea's amused smirk fell at this and a frustrated expression masked her face.

"Apparently sitting watch for the group isn't a real responsibility. I'm supposed go around playing house with you lot down by the wells. No offense, by the way."

"No, no. None taken at all. You do know that we, Carol and I that is, haven't just been playing Apocalypse Housewives right? We do a fair share more than that."

"Yeah, I know. I don't mean to sound unappreciative."

"But you do."

Andrea sent her a look at the interruption.

"It's just that, I've done my fair share of house chores back at the quarry. I want to do something important. Something that actually _matters_ and protecting camp by keeping watch does that."

"You know, you could have a break once in a while though. I know it may be boring to you, but doing the washing and helping with meals is actually quite fun, especially because Queen Bee is nowhere to be seen around those times. Come on. Join us when we make dinner tonight, 'kay? Do it just to spite Lori."

Andrea thought about it for a while. She didn't want to appear as if Lori's words affected her. That stupid bitch could go do her own laundry every now and again. What right did that woman have to tell Andrea what to do, when she did nothing but wonder around camp pretending to be helpful?

"What time should I come down?"

Zero laughed and grinned at the blonde.

"Oh, how about just before we start cooking. You come back to your perch straight afterwards. Really rub in to Lori that you actually accomplish something every day. Show exactly how capable you are. It'll piss her off that little bit more."

"You're bad Zero.'

"Well, I'm finally getting the praise I deserve! Thank you for noticing!"

Zero walked off to find something else to do when she saw Glenn walking about, twisting his hat in his hands. She went over to the poor guy.

"What's up Glenn my man?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. What's got you all nervous? It wouldn't happen to be that farmers' daughter, would it?"

Glenn whipped his head to the side, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he tried to deny it.

"You know what Glenn. Why not just talk to her? Even better, why don't you go on a run into town with her? We need a few things and I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking you for a little tour."

"No. You've got it all wrong! I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like I've even been looking at her. I mean, why would I look at her? She's just a girl, right? What should it matter that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen? I mean, not. I mean, well she is but that's just….I…..I….I don't like you right now Zee."

Zee grinned at the kid.

"S'all good. Now, I'll go ask Herschel and the rest of the Greene family if they need anything. I'll see if it's alright for Maggie to take you, get a horse or two for you both and what not."

"I hate you. I really, really hate you." He replied, glaring at the girl, half-serious and half-joking.

"Thank me later, you will, Young Padawan. Underestimate the genius of Zero, you must not. Believe, you will."

Glenn rolled his eyes. Whatever, he thought, but I hope you're right.

Upon their return from town, and once Maggie had disappeared inside, T-Dog and Dale watched in confused amusement as Glenn ran to Zero, picked her up, spun her around and thanked her, repeating 'I love you' to her.

"Okay, calm down Casanova. If Maggie catches wind of this, she might just punch me out but it'll be nothing compared to what she'd do to you!" Zee laughed hard at the image of Glenn getting beat on by the farmers' daughter.

''

Dinner came and went. The atmosphere of the camp was one of happiness. Carl was awake, though still resting up in 'his room', Glenn and Maggie shared secretive smiles and Andrea was looking rather smug having been thanked multiple times for her efforts in camp. Daryl, however, was the only exception. It seemed he was immune to the happy thing going on at the dinner tables.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Before dessert is served, there is one more person that everyone needs to thank. Mr Daryl Dixon, I give to you my sincerest gratitude and appreciation. If it weren't for you, we'd have resorted to eating pinecones!" At this, Glenn piped up.

"Mmmmmm pinecones; my favourite!" He said, quoting Sid the Sloth from the movie Ice Age.

Zero shook her head, chuckled and everyone turned their attention to the hunter, lifting their glasses in thanks. The hunter glared at Zero fleetingly and then watched his plate until the dessert made its way to the table.

''

"Sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I just wanted to remind everyone that you're the reason we eat a decent meal every night. I haven't heard anyone, asides from Rick, say thank you to you."

Daryl looked up from his spot 'round the campfire.

"Yeah, Shorts. I know. Don't mean that I want it happenin' again though, 'right?"

As much as he felt embarrassed, he couldn't stop the feeling of pride from swelling in his chest when he thought of Zero calling everyone out on their lack of appreciation. He liked the woman more than he thought he should but how could he not? She constantly ensured that people were treated with the respect they deserved, ensured that everyone who pitched in with work felt appreciated. Hell, she really was somethin' wasn't she?

''

It had been a total of 9 days at the farm so far. Carl was starting to walk about now, albeit he was on very strict orders from the good doctor. Dynamics within the camp had changed slightly. Zero, after having it out with Lori the week before, decided she couldn't stand the constant sneers, belittling and taunts from the older woman and moved off site, setting up camp by the old fireplace where Daryl had originally moved to after Sophia's death.

"You don't have to move all the way over here, Little Lady. This is ridiculous. Have you talked to Lori? I know she isn't the most agreeable person but, really, is moving close to the woods a good idea? No, it's not."

Zero rolled her eyes as she went about and started setting up her tent. She was getting really annoyed now. If she wanted space, she'd bloody well go get some. Rick was just frustrating her at this point in time.

"I know it's ridiculous, Rick. You think I don't know that? I'm sorry but I am _not_ going to subject myself to your wife's childish behaviour. I tried to talk to her, and you know what? I got hit, _again_! I'm perfectly content staying right where I've chosen to, okay. You don't have to like it. You don't even have to approve it because, contrary to popular belief Rick, I am a grown woman and you've no right to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm not you're your daughter, I'm not your wife, I'm not _your_ anything, okay, so just leave."

Rick was beyond shocked at the anger Zee was displaying. He tried once more.

"Now, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to calm-"

"I don't _have_ to calm anything. Why are you still here? Leave! Bloody hell."

"- down. I'm sorry that Lori hit you, I truly am. I'll speak to her about it okay, but you-"

"Oh! Oh you're sorry! Well that makes everything better, doesn't it?"

"STOP!" He took a deep breath in, pinching the bridge of his nose and continued. "Stop interrupting me. Please."

Zero knew she wouldn't be able to listen to anything he said, not without a smart arse comment anyway. With that in mind, she threw down the tent poles and walked off into the woods.

"Don't even _think_ of following me Rick. If you do, I'm going to do something I may not entirely regret, so bugger off and leave me ALONE!"

She walked off, well, stomped really and, sure, the forest wasn't exactly the best place to be during the night, but right now she had reached the end of her teather. She just couldn't take the presence of those from "The Walking Dead".

She had formed bonds with characters from a fictional world; created a life here. It was getting to her though, knowing what was in store. She wanted to make things better; to save those that she could but it was evident that she just wouldn't be able to. She hoped Carl would be saved from Otis' bullet; hoped to save Shane before it all went downhill; hoped to save Rick from himself before shit really got real by the time the third season began. She knew, _she knew_, that she wouldn't be able to. She'd changed two defining events in the series: Merle had his hand and Sophia had her life. The consequences felt as if they'd be dire. Throughout the past week she'd been thinking of all the things that could happen because of what she'd done and all of them led to death. The weight of the knowledge, of the possibilities for the future; it had gotten too much.

''

* * *

**Authors Note: **Living in such close quarters with someone you dislike is going to weigh on you, no matter what type of person you are. As you can see, good old Zero has had enough of the drama. That, and she has carried the weight of the future on her shoulders. That's going to do some damage.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was relatively long, I suppose. I do hope that it didn't drag on though.


	11. Chapter 11

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, season 5 would have never seen air-time. In fact, it wouldn't have even seen the completion of a storyboard, let alone a bloody script.

* * *

Daryl was not happy, not at all. He was pissed, possibly even beyond that right now. Lori had hit the little lady and apparently it wasn't the first time. So, being the rational thinking being she was, Zee decided to set up camp somewhere else, away from the rest of the group. He was surprised at her reaction. But not as surprised as when he was told that Shortstuff had stormed off into the woods and had yet to return.

"What th' fuck did'ya say to 'er? Huh? Fuckin' stupid fuckers."

"This isn't Rick's fault. If _Zero_," Lori practically spat the name out, "wants to go gallivanting in the woods for God knows how long, that's her decision. If she gets bit, that's on her."

"For fuck's sake. I'm goin' after 'er. How long 'as she been gone for Officer Dumb-Fuck?"

Rick himself was pissed off at the moment. He was getting a lot of flak for Zero's hasty actions and he was getting tired of having to take the brunt of Dixon's anger.

"Hey, back off redneck! It's not his fault. Show a little more respect!" Shane couldn't help himself. He had to have his say, especially if meant that he could insult the fucking hillbilly without any repercussions.

"Shut up, Officer Dipshit. Why don't ya go back to whatever th' hell you were doin'? Fuckin' prick. Now tell me how long she's been missin'!"

''

Daryl returned hours later. The sun had set, the moon was out and there was no sign of Zero anywhere. He found tracks and followed them but they led to dead ends, each and every one of them, quite literally, seeing as it was walker tracks he'd been following.

He got back to camp, started packing up his shit and walked off down to Zero's little camp set up, fixing both his tent and hers. She'd have to return sooner or later.

''

The rest of camp wasn't surprised when an insanely angry Dixon stormed up to camp. What shocked them was the fact that Zero was nowhere in sight. They'd all craned their necks, squinting into the darkness, trying to spot where Zero was waiting. There was no fire going at her campsite. She must have gone straight to bed.

"Night Shorts, ya better be fuckin' alright. I'll come get you in the mornin'. You best stay safe 'til then."

Daryl fell into a restless slumber that night, Shortstuff plaguing his every thought.

''

Hell yes! She did a victory dance as she came upon the town. Finally, luck was on her side.

"Hmmmmm. Okay, this is good." She said to herself as she checked the map she procured.

She knew she didn't have much daylight left. Another 2 hours, maybe 3. She couldn't be sure; she wasn't Daryl Dixon. Damn, he was going to _kill_ her when she got back to camp; if she got back that is.

Her plan was simple. Find a car and hotwire the bloody thing, drive out to a set of stables that were marked down on the map, get supplies for the animals, ransack the souvenir shop for any canned goods and stop at any and all convenient stores along the way.

She walked her way around town, eating a pack of crisps and walked to what looked like the main shopping centre. She cautiously made her way around to the delivery bay and grinned like a madman when she found exactly what she was looking for.

''

A large, white delivery van was being driven towards the farm. Its sides were coated in blood and some of it looked pretty damn fresh. Andrea called out to the camp, gun trained on the oncoming vehicle.

It was late afternoon. Everyone waited with baited breath as Herschel and his family joined the Atlanta Survivors. They watched on as the van swerved to and fro, rapidly approaching the gates. The group ran down, Herschel handing out the weapons he collected upon their arrival, and decided to meet whoever this was down by the gates.

"Come out with your hands up! Exit the vehicle slowly!" Rick called out as the van came to a stop.

The door opened. One foot descended and planted itself onto the ground, followed by another. A hunched figure, hair covering their face, staggered and collapsed in a heap.

Herschel immediately ran to the figures side, Patricia and Maggie joining him.

"Jesus. I need someone to go up to the house, start boiling some water, now! Maggie! Beth! I need you to go and prepare the lounge room. I'll have to fix her up in there. I need towels, bandages and get me the suture kit!" He turned to address the group. "I need a make shift stretcher of some sort. There should be something in the brown barn." There was a pause. "NOW! Right NOW!"

He looked down at Zero's battered form.

Who in this world could have hurt such a sweet, young woman? He couldn't answer his question, and frowned at the damage he could see.

''

It would be World War 3. The apocalypse would have nothing on Daryl Dixon's wrath when he got back to camp and learnt of the condition they'd found Zero.

The woman had an absolute treasure trove of supplies in the back of that van. She'd obviously decided to do something useful with the time she spent away at camp but holy shit was she a mess.

T-Dog, Shane and Glenn had taken off to find something to help get Zero to the house without moving her too much. Rick was in some form of shock, staring at the woman in horror and disbelief. Carol gasped; a hand went to her mouth. She brought Sophia to her, covering the young girls' eyes and started back to camp. Sophia let out a sob as her mother comforted her.

Once they got her to the house Herschel demanded that every one of the Atlanta group leave. He couldn't afford to lose concentration because of these incompetent people.

The group left the house quickly and gathered around the campsite.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Shane shouted.

"Who the hell did that to her?" Glenn questioned, looking distraught with his hands gripping his cap.

"Who's gonna tell Dixon?" Andrea voiced.

Everyone quieted down and looked to Rick.

"Everyone needs to just calm down."

"Calm down?! Did you see her? Did you see what Zero looked like?! Someone did that to her! What the hell do you mean calm down?!" Glenn was becoming slightly hysterical.

"We know! Fuck, Glenn, it was a bit hard not to see her!" Shane replied.

"Now everyone, it's not going to do anyone any good if we start panicking." Dale interrupted. "Let's get some dinner going. We'll just have to wait for Herschel to give us any news."

''

Herschel had sent Maggie down to talk to the group and update them on Zero's condition. The Fates thought that now would be the best time for Daryl to return to camp. Holding his trade mark rope of furry forest critters, Daryl threw them down and glared at everyone at the campsite. The sun was near setting, he couldn't find any trace of Shortstuff and now he noticed a van which could only mean one thing. The dumb fucks at camp have let in a stranger.

"So where the fuck is the new guy?"

''

The light coming in from the window was burning her eyes. She remembered making it to camp and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, quickly followed by a hiss of pain as Patricia rushed to her bedside.

"Think you could close the blinds please?"

Patricia closed them halfway, darkening the room for the most part.

"I know it's a stupid question, but how are you feeling darling?"

"I'd be lying to you if I said I was feeling good. I'm in all kinds of pain." She could feel bandages on her chest and torso. "Patricia, I want you to know that in no way, shape or form am I disregarding the care I've been shown but can you please, please tell me that you were the one to bandage my chest up. I don't think I could ever look at Herschel again if he did it."

Patricia let out a laugh and assured the woman she that she had been the one to tend to those wounds.

"Oh thank goodness for that!" She let out a laugh before gasping again in pain.

"What happened out there, Zero? Are you alright to talk now?"

Zero nodded her head.

"_I've got a van, gotta plan, running 'round like a delivery man." She sang to herself. She'd finished loading up the back of the van with as many supplies as she could. She'd raided 3 small convenience stores once she'd left the barn. Taking the back roads as a precaution, Zero had avoided any relatively large groups of walkers._

_She was making her way to the drivers' seat, admiring the 'art work' on the side of the van, when she heard a vehicle. _

_What the hell? She pulled out the map again, locating her current position on it and frowned. She was nowhere near the farm which was good but there weren't really any roads she could sneak back on. _

_She left the van and decided to hide elsewhere. Chances were, if anyone came poking around this part of the small residential area, they'd not even bother checking out the van. She'd covered it in blood, walker intestines and wrote on one side 'All hope is lost. Save us!' Hopefully they'd think nothing of it and not look in the back._

_She was currently behind a fence, peeking through the wooden slates, watching as two cars pulled up at the top of the street. She could hear the men talking to each other, planning how they'd raid the houses here. _

_Climbing in through a back window, Zero entered one of the homes. She did a quick sweep of downstairs and went to the living room window. She tried to be quiet, she really did but the walker that grabbed onto her caught her off guard completely. She'd been too preoccupied with the living that she forgot about the dead. _

_That was when attention had been brought to her. _

_All at once, the men had reformed their group and came running towards the house. Zero disposed of the walker and went to leg it out the back door. She jumped a few fences, trying to outrun the group. _

_When she thought she'd lost them, if only for a little while, she crawled into a dog house and hoped to whoever was listening, that she wouldn't be found. She was. The men weren't stupid. One of them had seen her last entering this property, and hadn't seen her leave it which could only mean that she was still there. _

_They pulled her out of the dog house, restraining her._

"_Look at what we found, boys; a pet!" A relatively tall man said. He wasn't as physically intimidating as the rest of the group but he certainly had a dark and powerful sort of presence. _

"_Now what should we do with you, sweetie?"_

"_You could let me go. I don't want any trouble. I'm only passin' through. I'm sorry I trespassed on your turf."_

"_Hear that, boys?" He had his arms open, gesturing to Zero and then to his group. "She's sorry. That's all well and good, honey, but the fact remains that you have, indeed, trespassed. What could you possibly offer us in exchange for your freedom?" He then leered at her, sending a wicked grin to his company._

_Dammit! Really? Really? She could not believe this was happening._

"_You know what," she began, hoping to sound seductive, "I know exactly what I can…exchange." She hoped she'd be able to run faster than they could as she threw herself backwards into the man holding her. _

_She bit down on his arms and stood as quickly as possible. The men reacted almost immediately. She sent her foot crashing down onto the throat of her previous captor._

"_Always wanted to do that!" _

_She ran as the men chased after her. _

"Did you kill him?" Patricia asked.

"He didn't get back up." She answered with a shrug.

_It wasn't a good idea. She was, once again, being restrained. Turns out they didn't appreciate her actions and now she'd pay for them. She'd been punched, God knows how many times, but had also ripped the flesh from some of them. Being the smart arse she'd always been, she kept taunting them._

"_Oh, that, that actually __**hurt**__ me this time. Good job." This earned a punch to the jaw. She took a bit of time before she spoke up again. "You're not as useless like the rest of these pussies. Why don't you try punching me like a man next time? Might do some proper damage!"_

"_That's it! I'm sick of this bitch. Let's shut her up, once and for all."_

"_I'd like to see you try. The walkers won't go near you lot because there's just not enough brains between you for them to feed. Idiots. Bloody morons, the lot of you!"_

"_Fuck it. If you won't teach her a proper fucking lesson, I will." He'd had enough of the little bitch. She'd been nothing but a fucking nuisance since they caught back up to her. _

_He pulled out a knife and started carving into her flesh. Her arms were being redecorated with mocking words. She let out a whimper, trying so hard to supress the pain._

"_Don't have anything to say now, do ya? Fucking bitch."_

_That was it for her. She was now pained and pissed. She still needed to get back to the stupid fucking farm and she was nearing a psychotic break._

_Keeping in mind that she was about to lose it, she struggle against the two men holding her. She waited for the knife man to start again and when he did, she threw her head forward, connecting her forehead with his nose. His knife lodged into her and she cried out as she stomped on one man's foot and then brought her leg up to kick him in the stomach. _

_Once he let go she once again threw herself into the other man who held her other arm. She pulled the knife out and stabbed him in the throat, getting up and turning around to do the exact same to the man behind her. _

_Guns were pulled on her, there was a shout from another man who had been standing guard outside the garage and chaos erupted. _

_She stumbled as she ran into the house, taking the door which led inside, and ran upstairs to what she assumed was the master bedroom. She locked the door, knowing that the only thing that would do was buy her a couple of seconds once they reached the room. She ransacked the side drawers, turned the mattress over frantically searching for a firearm. _

_She tried the closet next and was relieved to find a simple handgun up on top of a shelf in the small cupboard. There were 3 magazine clips, all full, in a wooden box on the floor and she took them immediately. _

_The door was kicked in as soon as she had turned off the safety. She sprang into action, pulling the trigger like it was nobody's business. She got the men in the arms, legs and groin area, slowing them down, leaving them in pain but not killing them. Not yet. She'd come back later and finish them off. Right now though, she needed to split the rest up so, she climbed out the window and jumped. _

_By the time she'd finally offed them all, she'd been shot at and stabbed multiple times, kicked, punched and her hair had been pulled, causing her severe neck pain from the jolt. _

"Jesus, Zero. My God! What….What happened to them?"

"_Fucking bitch! Kill me then! KILL ME YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!"_

_Zero walked over to him, a baseball bat in hand, and hit the man's ankles, breaking them. She then took the bat to his wrists, the screams of the man echoing off the walls. _

"_No. Our little game, our playtime, would have called a hell of a lot of walkers over here, don't you reckon, boss man?" She took her gun out again and shot him in the kneecaps. He screamed again. "And you know what? You're going nowhere. Oh yeah, you've pissed me off, mate. It's a-fucking-mazing just how much strength anger can give you."_

_She cleared the area around him of any objects that he could use to kill walkers with. Not that he'd have been able to, what, with the broken wrists and all. She then made her way out of there._

"_GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME, YOU SICK FUCK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He yelled after her, pleading for her to come back._

"_THANK YOU FOR TODAY, BOSS MAN! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE! BYE BYE, BOSS MAN! YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF SOME NEW COMPANY!"_

_As she struggled back towards the van, a trip she wasn't even sure she could make, the sounds of a blood curdling scream emitted from the second level of the house._

''

"Let me in! I needa fuckin' see her!"

"She needs to rest, Daryl. I know you're worried but she…"

"Let him in, Patricia. He can see her." Herschel intervened. He knew the hunter wouldn't stop until he'd seen the woman for himself. "Go on."

''

"You fuckin' happy, Shortstuff? Fuckin' gave me a fuckin' heart attack! 'S that what you wanted?!" His words were spoken in a dangerously low tone, coming out in harsh breaths. "What the fuck possessed you to go into the fuckin' woods by yourself?"

She watched him as he paced backwards and forwards, could see him trying to reign in his temper. He stopped after a good 5 minutes then made his way to her side.

"You alright, Shortsuff?" He asked, pulling up an armchair from the corner. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened, 'right? Best not leave anythin' out 'cause I'll know." He warned her.

She set about repeating what she'd told Patricia not even an hour before. She watched as his expression turned dark, murderous. She looked away when she confessed that she'd essentially tortured a person and left them to get eaten alive, with no way to defend themselves.

He saw the shame in her eyes as she retold what she'd done to the 'boss man', as she called him. He could tell that, while she was ashamed of her actions, she didn't feel any remorse for having caused the man pain. He reached over to her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Ain't did nothin' I wouldn't 'ave done, Zee. Don't fuckin' think any less o' yourself. That _fucker_ hurt ya. He was plannin' on doin' worse things to you than what you did to him."

"I know. I, I guess I didn't think I'd have it in me to hurt someone like that." She let out a chuckle. "You told me that my mouth would get me in trouble. You were right. I was a little smart aleck to them. You should've heard my last words to him, though. Bloody brilliant." She let out a chuckle, trying not to take too deep of a breath to avoid pain, and addressed the hunter again.

"Thank you Daryl." She grabbed his hand, pulled him down to her and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Daryl pulled back, not sure what the hell to do. He backed off, towards the door, ready to flee outside.

"Could you ask Herschel and Patricia to make sure Rick doesn't try to talk to me?" This caught Daryl's attention and any intentions he had of running off left him. Why wouldn't she wanna talk with Officer Friendly? "I don't have the patience to deal with him, Shane or Lori. Heck, I don't even want to talk Dale. Keep him away as well."

"Why?"

"You know how I, uh, took a little walk? Well, it may or may not have happened because of an argument with Rick."

His eye twitched.

"What did th' fucker say that made you _walk_ into th' fuckin' _woods_ by _yourself_?!"He'd forgotten about the whole 'I'll take a walk in the woods' thing; another fuckin' talk he was gonna have with her.

"I was trying to set up my tent when Rick came over. Thought I had blown everything out of proportion but-" She was interrupted.

"What the hell had you movin' camp anyway?"

"Lori! She bloody hit me again yesterday. I'm sick of being polite to that, that, that…..Urgh!"

"'S that why your face was a little swollen 'fore?"

"Yeah. She had a go at me for giving Carl a block of chocolate to cheer him up, back when he had just woken up and all."

"What did ya do yesterday?"

"Nothing! I swear, that woman's paranoid. She's been freaking out 'cause she thinks _I_ told Rick about her and Shane! Everyone knows about the two of them. I knew and I wasn't even at camp! Rick's been distancing himself from Lori and of course, obviously, Rick's been getting a little something-something from me." She rolled her eyes and gave Daryl an unimpressed look. "She walks straight up to me, calls me a few names, tells me to keep away from her husband and then clocks me in the face! I grabbed my stuff and moved away before I murdered the whiny twat and got myself into some real trouble with the bloody group."

"I've hunted already. Plenty 'f meat for at least 3 days. Want me to stay 'ere?"

"It's alright. If you want to hide out in here for a while I've no problems whatsoever."

"I'll got out n' set a couple more traps; come back here."

"See ya, Dare. Thank you, again."

He nodded and blushed a little, remembering why he had wanted to leave before now. Fuckin' hell Shorts, why'd ya have to go and do a thing like that.

"I….I'm glad you're alright, Zee. It's…'s good to have you back."

He walked out of the living room, a small smile on his face, as he thought about his Shortstuff.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Too long? I'll be posting a Rick POV chapter soon enough. I'm not entirely sure if I should do one from Daryl's POV. Let me know what you think and I shall deliver, hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, the group wouldn't have gone and done the gun training exercise in the woods. How stupid were they, to think that the gunshots wouldn't alert walkers?

* * *

"Thanks Tricia. I wish I could be a little more independent."

Patricia finished changing and re-wrapping the bandages.

"It's been 3 days, Zee. You were shot, stabbed and all sorts of messed up, darling. You're walking around everywhere which is more than we would have hoped for."

"The bullets only grazed me; the wounds aren't all that bad." Zero replied as the door to the room opened. Herschel came in offering some pain medication that was once again rejected.

"I heard from a little birdie that you were down in the stables yesterday trying to lift some heavy material."

"Would this little birdie be about this height," She gestured to Patricia, "have blonde hair and answer to the name Beth?"

"Yes, and she was right in telling me what you've been up to. I know that knife wound didn't puncture anything, but if you're not careful…." He gave her a pointed look and didn't bother finishing off the sentence.

"Okay, okay, Doctor. Whatever you say but I'd just like to make it clear that I've been in situations like this before and I'm a pretty fast healer."

"You're not Superman or Superwoman, so I'm going to ignore that and you're going to lay back down so I can restitch the wound that you've opened."

"What wou-" she looked down and spotted the red that was blossoming from under her shirt. "Oh, that wound...Oops?"

''

She'd healed up nicely. The stitches were dissolvable so she didn't have to worry about that. It had now been a total of 16 days at the farm. Shane had been trying to set up a gun training session, but Zee had brought up all the risks that came with that. Shane's proposal was dismissed.

Daryl still hunted every other day, Herschel was content with the group being on his land and really, everything was good again with Rick. It was almost perfect. That is, until the morning of the 17th day, when Zero spotted a nervous-looking Glenn walking towards the house before pausing and walking back to the camp before changing his mind and repeating the same actions.

Glenn knew about the barn. He was going to tell the group about the barn. Shit was going to hit the fan like never before.

''

"What do you mean it's alright?! We can't stay here! Did you not just hear him? There is a **barn** full of _walkers_! What part of that is alright?!" Shane told Rick.

"Look, we've been fine for this whole entire time. No one's gotten hurt. Nothing has escaped the barn. It's completely safe." Dale tried to calm down the hot-headed officer.

"You knew, didn't you?!"

"Glenn told me yesterday. I went and looked at it myself. It's been perfectly fine since the beginning of this apocalypse. One more night has passed and no one's gotten bitten by a walker from the barn."

Shane looked at him incredulously. What was wrong with this man? Seriously, Shane thought.

"You know what? It's not a problem. Not a problem at all. You know why? 'Cause I'm gonna go down there now and fix this problem."

"We gonna go over there, Shortstuff?" Daryl asked.

"Might as well. Try to calm things down. This isn't going to end well, Dare. Not at all."

He grabbed his crossbow, gun already attached to his belt. Herschel liked the two, gave them back their weapons when he learnt that they'd split from the main camp.

"C'mon Zee," he grabbed her by her wrist and started across the field towards the barn, "be careful, alright. Stay by me and don't do nothin' stupid."

"No problem, Dare. Wouldn't dream of leaving your side." She said, sending him a cheeky wink.

''

"Happy Shane? Do you like destroying a families hope? Do you get off on their expressions of pain and grief?!"

Shane went to take a step towards her but was blocked and pushed back by the hunter.

"Don't ya fuckin' _dare_ try that shit. Put a bolt straight through ya fuckin' heart if you even **think** of going near Shortstuff."

Shane retaliated and pushed Daryl back. The hunter took a swing and his fist connected with the other man's jaw and a fight began. Rick went up behind Shane and tried to restrain him as T-Dog and Zee attempted to hold Daryl back.

"Fucking redneck bitch!"

"Fuck you Officer Dipshit. Can't talk properly, aye, ya pussy bitch. Can't even take a fuckin' hit. I see why ya pick on innocent fuckin' woman, you fuckin' piece of shit!"

Well, at least they didn't have to put down Sophia today, Zee thought.

''

Herschel's heart shattered when he saw his wife get gunned down. Beth went into the expected comatose shock. Maggie was pissed beyond belief and had taken out some of her anger on Glenn whilst Patricia watched the bodies being carted away, tears running down her face.

''

"I'll go get him Rick."

"No, you're not going to town, Zee."

"I think that'd be a good idea." Rick turned to Maggie, eyebrow raised and looking unimpressed with the girls input. "Daddy likes her. She's one of us, Rick."

"Fine. But you listen to me and you stay by my side at all times, got that?"

''

Zee insisted that she be the first person Herschel saw, so she went ahead and opened up the bar door.

"Mr Greene, sir. You're needed back home. Your girls need you Herschel."

"They need someone who can make the right decisions. I can't do that. I kept this from them; gave them false hope. I told them that their mother would be cured. Did you see her?" Rick and Glenn came inside the bar and joined Zee. "I took away their right to mourn, to grieve."

"Look, your girls need you now. Make it right; be there for them and fix your mistake then."

Herschel regarded the young woman. She'd become part of the Greene family, of that there was no doubt. He'd honestly started to think of her as another daughter. She'd helped him and his family these past weeks. When he saw her battered form exiting the vehicle he had seen red, as had the rest of the Greene's. He wasn't impressed that she'd gone out to replenish the animals' food at the expense of her own health but did appreciate the sentiment. Now here she stood, trying to help the family further. He let out a sigh and placed the glass of whiskey on the bench.

"I'll go back."

Zee let a small smile grace her face and helped Herschel off the stool.

"Had a bit too much to drink there, Doctor? That bottle's looking awful empty."

The group got ready to leave. It was only early evening and Zero assumed that they'd avoided the 'Bar Fight' scene. As she pulled the door open though, someone else had pushed it from the other side.

"Well, well, well. Hello Little Lady."

''

It really couldn't have gone any worse than the original circumstances in which the 3 men were supposed to have gotten into in the first place. With this in mind, she really was not happy that she'd been essentially knocked out, even if it had only been for a moment or two.

They were driving back towards Atlanta, hoping to draw some walkers back to the city. They'd camped out at a rest stop and Herschel tended to Randall.

"You shouldn't have brought him back."

"What do you think we should have done? We couldn't leave him there!"

"You should have put him down! In fact," she pulled out her gun, cocking it and aiming at the hysterical, blood-deprived young man, "I'll do it now."

Rick moved up and grabbed Zero, taking the gun from her and turning her so that he was now standing in front of the boy.

"Zero, look at me. Zero!" Rick held her steady. "Zero?" He watched as her eyes rolled back and caught her as she collapsed.

Herschel came over and checked her vitals.

"She's fine. We'll keep an eye on her though, just in case. She shouldn't have a concussion. It's been a good while since she was knocked out."

Glenn offered to keep an eye on her. She was placed in the backseat of the car. Watch was shared between the 3 men. Once the sun had begun to rise the group set off for the farm.

''

Confusion masked the camp as Herschel shouted about preparing the spare room for surgery. Glenn stayed back and informed the group about Randall and what went down the evening before. Zero went straight to her tent, intent on finding another bar of chocolate to consume before she talked to the Atlanta Survivors.

"Your head, what happened?" Daryl had followed his Shortstuff back to their camp and proceeded to clean blood off her face.

"There was a group in town. Two of them came into the bar. We were just leaving; we'd parked the car pretty far off, just in case people came across us or the car."

_Zero cursed her luck. The fates as well since they thought this would be funny._

"_Hello." She greeted. "Just picking up my father before he drinks the whole town dry." She laughed._

"_I'm David. The big guy behind me is Tony. You need any help?"_

"_I've got all the help I need. Thank you though." She gestured to Rick and Glenn._

"_Why not stay a little longer? Have a drink with us? One more couldn't hurt."_

_David started to make his way into the bar, Tony following behind, and forcing Zero and Herschel to back up into the bar. _

"_Come on. What do you say?"_

_Rick didn't like the looks of these men and, judging by Zee's face, he had good reason not to._

"_We need to get going. We've stayed here too long." He informed them._

"_We've a long way to travel and, on foot, it's gonna take even longer." Zero finished._

"_Now, now. We'd just like to talk for a bit. It's not too often that you come across living people nowadays. Man, when was the last time we talked to any other survivor Tony?"_

"_No idea man. Sometime near the beginning of the breakout, I'm guessing."_

_Zero pursed her lips and looked to Rick. They'd stay until these guys got bored and moved on. If they tried anything now, they both knew that blood would be drawn. Zero walked Herschel back to his seat at the bar, taking the stool next to him as Rick and Glenn moved behind the bar._

"_Mind pouring me a glass, sweet thing?" David asked. _

"_I'd appreciate it if you didn't address her as 'sweet thing'." Rick told the man._

_David raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and peace. _

"_Didn't mean anything by it, man. Didn't realise she was your wife."_

"_Well, now you know. So please keep your eyes off her. Same goes for your friend over there."_

_David smirked and looked over at Tony. _

"_Hear that Tony? No looking, alright? Gotta respect a man and his wife."_

_Tony let out a chuckle and David joined in._

"_So where are you guys from?"_

"_Louisiana." Zero replied, before Rick even had the chance to speak._

"_Louisiana? All of you?" _

"_Well, not all of us. Andrew here," She gestured to Glenn, "is from Columbus. Poor kid had gotten halfway to Louisiana when we found him. Ended up a wasted journey from home, aye Andy?"_

_Glenn gave a nervous laugh._

"_We're from Philly."_

"_Long way from home." Rick commented._

"_Yeah, you're telling me! Seems we've something in common. I met Tony here on the I-95 trying to get away from the lamebrains. Where are you folks headed?"_

"_We're headed to D.C then making our way to Boston."_

"_Your girl knows exactly what she wants, aye? There's nothing in D.C anymore, least nothing worth going there for."_

"_I suppose that depends on what you've got there."_

"_Yeah, I suppose it does."_

_Silence followed Dave's words. Rick looked over at Glenn who was fidgeting and tried to convey to the kid to just stay quiet. Herschel was feeling about as comfortable as Zero was and the tension was thick._

"_So, I see you travel light. You got a place?"_

_Glenn went to answer but Zero spoke over the top of him. He got the message and immediately shut up._

"_No place. I told you we were passing through."_

"_You've gotta have a place."_

"_My wife ain't a liar. We haven't got a place." Rick spoke._

"_Okay, I lied. We haven't always been travelling by foot. We've got a semi-trailer. We live out of it; it's big enough for the four of us."_

"_Oh, really? We didn't see anything when we looked around town, did we Tony? A vehicle that big, with enough space for four people, now that, that would be hard to hide."_

"_I'm quite the inventive person. Obviously I've done my job right if you didn't see it."_

"_Heh. You most certainly did. But I just can't help feeling that you might be lying to us."_

"_She's speakin' a load of horse shit, Dave! Living out of a truck? Whatever."_

"_Hey," Rick turned to Tony, "you might wanna watch your mouth there. Say anything like that again and I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, boy."_

"_Okay, calm down." Dave said, "Tony, shut up alright?" He turned to Rick. "He means nothing by it. He's a city boy. Never heard of manners, but he does make sense. You really living out of a truck?"_

"_Yeah, we are. Zero knows how to make things invisible. It's really awesome. You would have passed the truck on the way!" _

_Zero's eye twitched, Herschel just started dumbfounded at the young man and Rick glared at him._

"_Zero, huh?"_

"_My parents were eccentrics. I guess that's what drew Rick to me. I think outside the box."_

"_I'm sure you do." Tony said, looking her from head to toe. "I'm sure you're quite the freak."_

_Zero frowned and looked to Rick who was watching Tony with his hand hovering on his gun._

"_Don't appreciate that at all, Tony. Would you mind apologising?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Tony, apologise to the lady." Dave said, a warning underlying the casual order._

"_What the fuck Dave? I'm not saying sorry to some pish-posh piece of cooze! She should be apologising to me and I know exactly how." With that last sentence, Tony went to pull out a gun but was much too slow._

_Tony was shot in the head, soon followed by an encore performance as Dave fell to the floor not even a second after him._

_Glenn, by this point, had ducked behind the bar. He watched as both Rick and Zero pretty much simultaneously shot the two men in the bar. If he wasn't there, in danger of being shot, he'd have thought it was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen. It was almost perfectly synchronised!_

"_Pish-posh cooze? Say sorry to that you stupid pig. Show you how to say sorry." Zero mumbled. She then turned to Glenn._

"_Never, and I do mean never, give our real names to strangers Glenn! Not even nicknames. What were you thinking?"_

"_I…I didn't realise."_

"_Everyone we meet is a threat until they prove otherwise, okay Glenn? You can't trust two random strangers with any information. Look, it wasn't your fault just, be mindful of what you're saying. You never know who they might know and I've made a few enemies in my day, 'kay?"_

"_Okay." He said, looking away feeling chastised. "um, what are we going to do with the bodies?"_

"_Just leave them there. We gotta get out of here. Who knows how many more people are in town." Rick told them. _

_As they went to leave Rick put his arm out and blocked the door. He put a finger to his mouth and ducked down. Glenn, Herschel and Zero followed his lead. He went to the window and looked out of it before dropping back to the floor. He held up three fingers and pointed outside._

"_Tony, Dave! Get out here now you lazy pricks! And bring us a drink. We're thirsty!"_

_The three men made their way into the bar and stopped, noticing the dead bodies. They took out their guns and looked around the room. Rick and the group had crawled into the back room, hoping to make a quiet escape. It was going well until they stepped foot out the back door._

_Shots were fired. Someone was situated on a roof, shooting down at them. They scattered and ran as fast as they could. _

"_Quick! Get to the car! Herschel, bring it round and we'll jump in. Go, go, go!" Rick shouted._

_Zero aimed her gun up at the roof and shot, who she knew to be Randall, in the shoulder before spinning back around and dodging a bullet. _

"_We just can't catch a break, can we?" Zero's sarcasm was shining through._

"_Just concentrate on surviving, okay?"_

"_Gotchya my darling husband." With a wink, she was off to the front entrance of the bar. _

_She could hear Rick scream for Glenn as the Asian man was thought to have been shot._

"_Hi!" She said once she approached the door. _

_Two of the men turned around and Zero fired off some rounds. There had to be another 3 people at the very least. In the original episode there had been at least 6 people: Dave and Tony, the two men who called for them, Randall and the men already in the brown station wagon. 4 were dead and she could hear Randall crying in the background, as well as Rick shooting at someone out back. _

_As Herschel drove to the bar, Zero was pushed by someone. She fell down, hitting her head on a table's edge and getting kicked before the front door once again opened and closed. She got up and ran through the back door, slightly disorientated, before Rick grabbed her hand and hauled her over to Glenn. The three were ready to meet Herschel halfway when the doctor got cut off by the strangers' vehicle._

_They ran up to the car, guns trained on the men who were freaking out and trying their best to get away. Zero turned around, ready to shoot them when she felt something hit her head. She went down like a sack of potatoes. _

''

"You're gonna laugh."

"Do I look like I'm findin' anythin' ya just told me funny?"

"I got knocked out by a loose roof tile."

Daryl just looked at her for a good minute. Then he lost it, laughing out loud at the absurdity of that situation.

"A roof tile?! You got fuckin' knocked out by a _roof tile_?! Ya can't make that shit up. What th' hell Shortstuff? I'mma have to keep ya' locked in a room aren't I?"

Daryl spotted the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You can lock me up in a room any day, Dare, as long as it's _our_ room."

Winking once again, Zero got up, laughing herself now, and made her way into her tent. Daryl watched her leave, face a deep shade of red as he shook his head to try and gain control of his thoughts.

He didn't mind the thought of 'our' when it came to Zee.

''

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'd have been so absolutely pissed off if a tile knocked me out. Especially if there were so many other dangers like, oh I don't know, zombies and, you know, living people with guns. I laughed hard when I wrote the 'You can lock me up in a room any day' line as it reminded me of many hilarious pick-up lines used by the one and only Guybrush Threepwood: Mighty Pirate!

I hope you enjoyed this and I'm looking forward to writing Chapter 13.

Oh, and before I forget, I would just like to say, type rather, a huge 'THANK YOU!' to Sevvus who has been a loyal follower and reviewer. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Guillermo, Felipe and Miguel would have joined the main group. What fun that would have been, yes?

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Glenn asked.

"Herschel, how long will it take for him to recover? I mean, will he be able to walk?"

"I'd give it at least a week before he'll be able to use his leg; 2 maybe before he can walk properly."

Rick nodded, taking in the information.

"We'll take him out of town; give him enough supplies to last him a couple of days."

"Let him go?" Shane asked. "He tried to kill you! He shot at you and you're going to let him go?"

The two children of the group were sent down to feed the animals; Beth and Jimmy were watching them while an impromptu meeting occurred. Its purpose? To figure out what to do with their new hostage.

"We can't kill him."

"Yes we can."

"It's not the answer Shane!"

"Look, Rick, I know that in your world people are all sunshine and daisies, but we live in the **real** world. We can't leave him alive. He was with a group. They could come back if your boy decides that he likes this farm."

"He's right, Rick." Zero agreed. "I tried to shoot him already." She looked around at the group. "It wasn't because I was concussed; it was because the kid is dangerous. Did you see how his other 'friends' acted? There is no way in hell that I'd allow him, let alone the rest of his group, a chance to come back here. You know exactly what could have happened at that bar Rick. If we hadn't of defended ourselves, where do you think I'd be right now?"

Rick looked away.

"They weren't good people Rick. Even I know that. Well, I do now, anyway." Glenn joined the conversation once again.

"I'm a doctor. It'd be a waste to kill him now after all the time I just spent on him, but if he's anything like those two that we talked with, I want him so far gone Rick. If that means 6 feet under, then so be it."

"See Rick. He needs to go." Shane spoke up again.

"Is this how everyone is feeling? Carol? Dale? Lori?" Rick asked, almost desperate to hear someone side with him at this point.

"I…I think it would be best for him to not be here." Said Carol.

"Why?" Dale questioned. "We're judging him based on the actions and intentions of people he was with. That's guilt by association! Are we really going to stand by and condemn a child to death because he was hanging around the wrong crowd?"

"Dale, he was shooting. That was of his own volition. He was with them, of his own free will! He's not a _child_, Dale!"

"He is barely an adult!"

"He _is_ an adult! He was able to make the decision to start shooting at us without hesitation; he is **not** a child and he sure as hell ain't innocent!"

"Is that supposed to make it better, Zero? What happened to you? You would have been looking for another way to solve this before!"

"What happened to me? Oh, I don't know," Daryl was watching, readying himself for when Zero lashed out. She was speaking sarcastically and that meant she was nearing her breaking point. "Maybe I was shot at by some wannabe street punk. Maybe my friends, my new _family,_ was shot at by a group of strangers but you know what? Let's invite them all over for a _tea party_ shall we. I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful conversation and get along just fine! Hell, Dale, I'll go and invite them now! I'll see you all tomorrow. Dinner's already cooking. Throw water on the fire in an hour's time."

"She really is starting to lose it." Andrea said, after a moment of silence. "Should someone, I don't know, go after her?"

At this, everyone's attention was brought onto Daryl.

"For th' record, I say we get rid of the kid. Ain't no good gonna come from him bein' here. This group's messed up enough; we don't need no stranger to break it up more."

''

"Am I wrong Daryl? What I said back there?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it's the right thing to do. It's a new world. If there were no zombies, if cannibals weren't lurking around every corner, I'd still treat _Randall_ the same. He's committed a crime. He shot at innocent people."

"Well then, ya got your answer. If th' 'pocalypse ain't enough to make ya see his actions in a different light, then what does it matter? Dale's a sentimental old fool. Guy belongs on 'On Golden Pond'. He ain't made for this world."

"I'm gonna go get some water. Want anything?"

"Nah, Shorts. You feelin' better though?"

"Yeah. Just needed to get out of there; get some fresh air. I'm fine now, really I am. Thanks Dare." She lent down, placing a kiss on his cheek and walked down to the paddock where the wells were located.

''

It didn't surprise her one bit that Shane would now want to talk with her again.

"You know you're right. What you said, and what you tried to do before he was brought here; it's all right." Shane practically sauntered down to Zero, looking her in the eye. "I would 'ave done the same, Little One. No doubt about it."

Zero faced the ground. Walsh was going to try and get her to do his dirty work.

"Yeah, well, we have so much to lose, don't we? We're a family and I'm going to protect what's mine, you know?"

"Exactly. But Rick, he just don't see it that way."

"He has always been a bleeding heart, you know that."

"Yeah. He has. But he needs to do what's right for the group. Randall needs to go."

"While I agree with you, Shane, I don't know why you're telling me all this."

This was his only chance to get Zero on his side. He couldn't ruin it.

"I…I can't let anything happen to this group; to you. I know I haven't exactly been there when it mattered, Little One, but I _have_ always been there, for you. I can't risk having that boy escape. He'd go after you! You shot him in the shoulder and tried to kill him before you got back to camp. He'll be holding a grudge." He looked over at her, his face portraying what he hoped looked like despair and concern. "He needs to go, Little One, for good."

She blinked up at him.

"Thank you, Shane, for your care and concern. I know he needs to go." She looked to him and spotted a quick flash of a grin. "But I'm not going to go up there and kill him."

Shane twitched. Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, we need her to do this, he chanted in his mind.

"I'm not askin' you to do that, Little One."

"Then what are you asking Officer?"

"I'm askin' you to keep safe and stay alert."

"I'm not in danger here on this farm, Shane. No more than you are."

"You haven't got a weapon. What if the kid gets his hands on one and goes after you? It wouldn't be a fair fight, even if he was unarmed!"

"Excuse me, Shane. You know first-hand that I can hold my own. Or have you forgotten about that time you got your arse handed to you? Getting tackled? Foot to your throat? Any of this a' ringing a bell?"

"Look _Zero_, I ain't the bad guy okay? We need to do something about this."

"We don't need to do anything. They'll all vote in favour of killing the kid. _I_ won't have to do a thing."

"What if they don't? You can't be sure?"

"What happens if they don't vote against him then, Walsh?"

"He needs to be dealt with."

"I'm not doing your dirty work. Uh-uh. No matter how much I want that guy gone."

"Well you might just have to." Shane hissed. "They won't kick _you_ out. Me on the other hand, Rick's just waiting for me to slip up."

"Yeah, 'cause banging his wife wasn't enough. Killing Otis must have tipped the scales."

Shane stopped. In the blink of an eye he had Zero by the front of the shirt, one hand digging into her shoulder. He looked feral, wild, and Zero was actually frightened.

"What. Did you. Just say?!" He whispered to her in an extremely dangerous and harsh tone.

Zero didn't want to meet his eyes. She hated what Shane became when she watched the series; that was bad enough. Being here in person and on the receiving end of the unstable man's ire was too much. She was scared.

"What. Did you. Just say?!" His grip had tightened and he had pulled her in even closer. They were now nose to nose.

"Let me go." She whispered, looking down.

"Did you say that I **killed** Otis?"

"Let. Me. Go. Please." She was granted her request, not the way she imagined though. Shane literally picked her up off the floor and threw her to the ground. She scrambled to her feet. Out of his grasp, she felt much better. It seemed she also threw caution to the wind when she wasn't being held by psychotic ex-police officers too. "You heard me perfectly fine, Walsh. Did it even occur to you that Otis could have been saved?"

"Saved? _Saved_?! That man shot a little boy! I did what I had to do, to keep Carl alive." He continuously clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What do you want? A medal?"

Shane stalked towards her. Zero started walking backwards. Fuck it. Zero legged it, putting a bit of distance between her Shane until he started running after her.

A well now separated the two.

"Why don't you come over here? I ain't gonna hurt you, Zee."

"Of course you're not. You already have! Thanks for that by the way. Don't really need my arm!"

"I didn't mean that, Little One." The two were now dancing around one of the wells. "Now, I promise, I just want to talk."

"Tough luck. I'm not going anywhere _near_ you."

Shane had enough. He reached over the well, hands pulling Zero towards him and right over the hole in the ground. Zero let out a scream, unable to have stopped herself.

"HOLY SHIT!" She shouted.

The two collapsed backwards from the momentum gained by Shane's actions. Zee was in a bit of shock at the moment, completely taken back by what he'd just done. Regaining her wits, she struggled against his hold but found it to be entirely useless. They wrestled for a few moments before Shane was forced to release his hold on the woman. He let out a pained scream. Zero took her chance and got the hell up. She was ready to run back to camp when she noticed something.

"Zee! Get. Here. Now." Daryl was reloading his crossbow, eyes never leaving the officer.

Rick, along with T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie, had made their way over to the commotion, having heard Zero.

"What the hell's going on here?" Rick asked, eyeing the bolt in Shane's shoulder.

Daryl had Zee behind him, answering Rick without ever letting Shane out of his sight.

"He attacked Shortstuff. Get him the fuck away, right now." He ordered Rick.

"I didn't do fucking anything. I just saved her! She nearly fell into the well. This redneck, hillbilly freak fucking shot me for no reason!"

Rick looked to where Zero was, trying to see her form, but the hunter was having none of it.

"Zero, what happened?"

"I told ya _Sherriff_, now I ain't sayin' it again: Get him th' fuck away or I'mma kill 'im."

Rick looked to T-Dog and both men went to Shane.

"Fuck! You're gonna believe him! Fuck you. Fuck you all!" Shane shouted. "I can walk myself back to camp." He said, shrugging off the Deputy and T-Dog.

Daryl's crossbow followed the ex-cop 'til the man was out of range.

''

"I'm gonna kill 'im."

"Okay."

"I ain't jokin'."

"I know."

"Now give me your arm." He took hold of it and she winced. His grip softened and he rolled up the sleeve, trying his hardest not to drag the material over the wound.

"Mother fuckin' prick. Fuckin'…mother fuckin'….kill the fucker….."

Zero couldn't make out everything he said. She was too busy replaying the look in Shane's eyes. She shivered then let out a yelp as Daryl poured alcohol on the indentations Shane's grip left on her arm; the ex-cops' fingernails had drawn blood.

"Warn me next time, yeah?"

He looked at her. She looked away.

"'S if Randall ain't enough of a problem. Now we got that homicidal fuck head to deal with. What was that all about? He nearly fuckin' threw you down a well!"

"He wanted me to kill Randall for him. Well, for me apparently. He tried to convince me that I had to get rid of the threat before the threat got rid of me. Obviously I refused and yeah."

Daryl paused, breaking his concentration on his task to send her a 'best not leave anything out' look.

"The topic of him banging his best friend's wife and killing Otis may have been brought up somewhere in between. Oh like you didn't know about Otis. Jesus, Dare, I know you're nowhere near stupid." Daryl shook his head and let out a harsh sigh before speaking.

"You ain't gonna need no bandages. They'll heal quick. Can't see 'em getting infected but we'll keep an eye on it."

She nodded.

"What is it?"

"I've never felt actual fear around him before but when he pulled me over that well…..Honestly, I was saying my goodbyes."

"Got there in time though, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Who needs a knight in shining armour when I have a hunter in apocalyptic attire?"

''

Carol and Glenn came by their camp that night, a plate in each hand and joined them for dinner.

"You are alright, aren't you?"

"She's fine, woman. She don't need no coddling. Jesus, you people…."

Zero sent him a look and wacked him on the arm. 'Be nice' was the message and the message was received and promptly ignored. Why the fuck were they even here? Ruining the Zen of the whole campsite.

"I am Carol, thank you. Just a little shaken up. He bloody well scared me half to death today."

Carol, Glenn ad Daryl all wore matching frowns at that and exchanged looks.

"What did the Sherriff's Deputy say?"

"He went and talked to Shane. Not sure what was said but Shane was not happy. Said he didn't do anything wrong, that it was all a misunderstanding and Zee had taken a comment too personally."

"Fuckin' take him on personally in a fuckin' minute." Daryl muttered under his breath, but they all heard.

"Any other reprimand? How'd he explain the tussle?" Zee asked them.

"No and he didn't. Rick didn't see it. We gave him a run down but Shane had disappeared to who knows where."

"Gonna be a fun morning then."

"Yeah."

Glenn and Carol chatted as Daryl and Zee ate. As they finished their meal, Carol offered to take their plates back to the house and both retired to their tents.

"Dare?"

Daryl grunted an answer and Zee took it as 'Come in, hurry it up'. She stood there for a good minute, fidgeting, her eyes darting around the hunters' tent. Daryl looked at her, waiting for her to speak. Realising that wasn't gonna happen for a while, he gestured to his sleeping bag.

"Hop in."

"You sure? I mean, I can just-"

He'd taken off his boots and belt and settled into his usual spot, lifting the side of the bag up.

"Said, 'Hop in'. Now get over here 'fore I change my mind."

She smiled, grateful that she wouldn't have to be alone in her tent tonight. Thoughts of Shane stalking around the campsite and slitting her throat while she slept had plagued her mind for the better part of the evening.

She hopped under the cover, Daryl wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Dare."

"Don't need ta thank me, Shorts. Now hush up. Sleep time."

She nodded. He tightened his arm around her while whispering goodnight.

"Got nothin' to be 'fraid of. I'm here Shorts; he ain't getting' anywhere near ya."

Not once did the hunter let go of the woman. They slept peacefully, cuddled up, and any worries that Zee had were chased away by a man who wielded a crossbow.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Short chapter, I know. I didn't really know how to progress and I was, once again, typing up the next chapter and got carried away with writing it.

I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading ~


	14. Life and Grimes Part 2

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, the former Sherriff's Deputy would have been a bit more sceptical about the supposed fall of Fort Benning. I really don't know why they trusted the word of a stranger, in a bar, that was willing to kill them.

This will be another chapter from the point of view of Officer Grimes.

* * *

There was so much blood. His little boy was turning white as a ghost and staining the undergrowth a horrid crimson.

Not even a second ago they'd heard a gunshot and Rick ran to the source. The sight that greeted him had him on his knees and by his son in a heartbeat.

"Carl? C…Carl? Can you hear me son? CARL?! What…W-W-What…Help! HELP ME!"

A man had rushed to the clearing, shotgun on the back of his shoulder.

"Oh my God! I…..I didn't know he was here, I swear! I wouldn't have taken the shot. Shit! Here, put pressure on the wound."

Rick did what was asked of him, holding his son close and applying pressure.

"I'm on a farm not too far from here. Quickly! Pick him up an' follow me. We've a doctor there. He'll be able to help!"

They were running off to farm in no time at all. Please don't die baby boy. We're nearly there. Rick was praying to whoever would listen to him as they ran.

"How much further?!" Shane yelled to the man, keeping pace with Rick.

"Not too far. We're almost to the paddocks."

''

He was a fucking wreck. He couldn't understand what had happened; what _was_ happening. His son, his fucking _son_, had been shot and his life now hung in the balance. He watched on as the older man tended as best he could to his son, watched as the sheets turned a ghastly crimson, watched as his world started to fall before his eyes.

"I need those towels, Maggie! Quickly!" The man assessed the damage as best he could. "I'll need an IV. Do we have any blood bags in the basement? No, no don't worry. I can't use them anyway." He prepared the area that he would have to operate on.

"I'll do a preliminary check; see just how bad the damage is. I'll try to remove what I can of the bullet. Hopefully it remained intact. What's his blood type? I'll need to perform a transfusion before we start. Thank you Patricia." He addressed the blonde woman as she handed him an IV.

"Could you get him ready? He's going to donate some blood."

It felt like forever as Rick sat there, a needle in one arm, praying that everything would be alright.

''

He comforted Lori as best he could, trying his best to remain calm and strong for the both of them. Shane had volunteered, along with Otis, to go to the nearby school which had acted as a temporary FEMA shelter, to try and find some crucial equipment.

The bullet that had entered Carl had fragmented inside and a piece had nicked an artery, causing Carl to bleed internally. Unfortunately, without a respirator, Herschel wasn't even entertaining the idea of working on the boy. The respirator, along with any other medical equipment and medicine they could find, was what the two men were after.

''

Tension had reached its breaking point and hope was dwindling as Mr and Mrs Grimes sat by their boy, talking to him and reminiscing times of old. Lori was about as optimistic as a rock, accepting that her son might not make it through, to save her the heartache later on. Rick, however, would not be so easily accepting.

"They'll be here. They _have_ to be here!" He told both Herschel and Lori.

"I need you two to make a decision. He won't last much longer without me operating. Do you want me to go ahead, without putting him under?"

"They'll be HERE!"

"Look, Mr Grimes, I need to start, now. Do you want me to try or do you want to wait around for your friend and Otis while your boy dies?"

Rick turned to Lori, silently asking her what they should do, his face displaying nothing but despair and desperation. He saw the hesitation, saw the indecisiveness and turned to Herschel.

"Do it. Just, please, help my boy!"

Herschel called to Patricia and the two got to work on Carl.

On that night, nothing short of a miracle happened. As Herschel brought a scalpel to the boys' abdomen, Patricia and Maggie trying their best to keep the child still, Shane barged into the room, respirator in hand and a backpack hanging from his shoulder.

''

With Carl now stabilised, but in a critical condition, Lori retired to the spare bedroom that Herschel had offered the two. Rick opted to stay next to his son, resting in an armchair by the bedside. The two had kept to the inside of the farm house, not wanting to venture any further in case their boy needed them for the entire day.

''

Rick vaguely remembered Herschel coming in and informing him that his group had come to the farm and set up camp out front. Initially confused by Zee's presence, Rick shook his head and almost collapsed in the arms of his confidant.

Zero held him, gently rubbing his back, telling him that everything was alright, that it would get better and that Carl was a fighter just like his Dad. He could hardly manage to stand let alone string a proper sentence together.

"I…I thought he….and when I saw the blood…..He almost _died_. I almost _lost him_."

Saying that out loud, accepting what had happened shook Rick to the core. The reality of no longer having his son was more than he could take and he held tighter to the woman, not wanting to lose himself to the feelings of grief, of guilt and of fear again.

Zee, as usual, knew exactly what to say. Her tone of voice, choice of words, everything was comforting. He felt exhaustion now. He believed every word she was telling him and now that he was certain Carl would survive, he felt tired.

Zero guided him to Herschel's room and placed his hat on the end of the bed.

"Take your shoes off, take your belt off and lie down. If you don't, you'll be sorry. You hear me Officer?"

Rick did as she said and went to lie down on the bed. He was half way to La-la land when he heard Zee.

"Bloody hell Rick. You have to look after yourself as well."

He heard her walk back to bed, felt her place a kiss on his forehead and heard her attempts at being quiet as she made her way out of the room.

"Sweet dreams Officer Friendly."

''

Rick woke from what had to have been the best sleep he'd ever had since the apocalypse started and was brought a plate of food that his Little Lady had cooked for everyone. He sat and ate by Carl's bedside, hoping to see his boys' brown eyes but was disappointed.

"His body still needs to recover from the shock of being shot and operated on, Mr Grimes."

"Rick, please. You've done so much for me, for us."

Herschel nodded at the man and continued on.

"I'm hoping he will wake up tomorrow. Now, I don't want you to raise your hopes by taking my word as gospel, but he's shown signs of improvement and I wouldn't be surprised if he were to wake up."

''

"HERSCHEL! He's awake!"

The old man made his way to the room, Patricia tagging along behind him and immediately went over to the boy, checking him over.

"Well you gave your father here a right scare young man."

Rick was crying again and so was Lori. Their son was ok. He was alive and awake and he'd live to see another day. He was okay.

"Scared us baby. Gave us a good scare." He repeated as he went to hug his child, Lori joining them within seconds. "Never do that again, got it?"

Carl nodded his head, slightly disorientated still and soon fell back asleep.

''

"Where on Earth did you get those?" Rick asked, spying the amount of candy wrappers poking out from under the sheets.

"Magic?" Was the uncertain answer from his son, who was grinning madly, chocolate coating his two front teeth.

"Huh, and does magic stand about this tall and answer to the name Zero?"

"She told me not to tell! She didn't want me to get in trouble for eating sweets before our meals! Don't tell her I told you! Please?"

Rick just laughed and stole a chocolate from his sons' hoard. Where in the hell did she find all these? How have they not melted? He resolved that he'd ask Zee himself a little later on.

''

"Wait, what happened?" He asked T-Dog and Dale.

"Your wife slapped Zero." T-Dog replied. Rick was unimpressed at the moment. They'd been at the farm for a few days now and after the CDC, the walker herd and Carl being shot, Rick wanted nothing more than a few days of peace. That obviously was too much to ask for though.

"Why?"

"It's been obvious to all of us here, Rick, that Lori isn't exactly fond of Zero," Dale began, "and I suppose this really wasn't all that surprising. She was very angry."

"Said some nasty things man." T-Dog continued. "Called her a stray whore. You need to talk to your wife man. If she'd said that to anyone else, she'd be the one needing a spare bed to recover."

Rick was hoping for a nice, calm day but of course that wouldn't happen.

"Where did Lori go?"

''

"She gave him some chocolate? So what, Lori, you hit her?! He deserves something doesn't he? He loves Zee! She's a big sister to him. What's so bad about that? Tell me, please, help me understand."

"Oh my fucking God, it wasn't about the chocolate! Did you not hear what I just said Rick? She implied that I was a bad mother. She said I was!"

"Nothing you just told me implies anything of the sort!"

"Of course you're going to take _her_ side! I'm your wife, why aren't you being supportive?!"

Rick put a hand to the bridge of his nose. Well maybe I'm on her side because she didn't do anything! Dale and T-dog had both witnessed and heard the incident and both had claimed Zero had done nothing. She hadn't even raised her own voice while Lori was screaming at her.

"Look, this isn't about taking sides Lori. What was really said? You _hit_ her, for fuck's sake. What could she have possibly said that would make you **hit** her?!"

Lori glared up at her husband knowing nothing short of the truth would have him believing that Zero deserved what she got. But of course, Lori couldn't tell Rick without confessing that the reason she was so angry was because Zero knew the truth about her and Shane.

Needless to say, Rick spent hardly any time with his wife during the next few days. He was busy making plans to properly secure the farm.

''

It had been a good 9 days since he spoke to Lori about what happened between her and Zero. He thought that they had reconciled but his assumptions were completely obliterated when he was called over by Dale and Glenn.

"She what?"

"She's setting up her own camp down by the woods."

"W-Why? Oh for God's sake!"

"Your wife hit her again."

Rick looked at Dale then Glenn. You've got to be kidding me, he thought.

"She was trying to apologise. Lori lost it and hit her again. Oh Rick, you can't tell me you haven't noticed the looks your wife's been sending her. She tipped Zero's dinner on her the other night. Didn't even pretend it was accident!"

That was it. He was going to talk to her. He had noticed Zero growing distant from nearly all of the group. Except for the hunter, he thought wryly. She was always around the man. What was even worse, at least in his opinion, is that Daryl would call her over himself; kept her by his side as much as possible. He even took her hunting!

Again, Rick could come to terms with being jealous. He liked Zee. He had found her before the apocalypse, lived with her and worked beside her. Lori was pushing her away and in turn she was allowing herself to move to the side, interacting with people only when they initiated social interaction. This just wouldn't do.

''

"Why have you moved down here?"

"I'm almost certain that Dale and Glenn caught you up on the going-ons of camp, Officer Friendly. Don't try to play dumb."

"You don't have to move all the way over here, Little Lady. This is ridiculous. Have you talked to Lori? I know she isn't the most agreeable person but, really, is moving close to the woods a good idea? No, it's not."

He didn't want to lecture her or treat her like a child but sometimes….She wasn't thinking straight and was making rash decisions while she as angry.

"I know it's ridiculous, Rick. You think I don't know that? I'm sorry but I am _not_ going to subject myself to your wife's childish behaviour. I tried to talk to her, and you know what? I got hit, _again_! I'm perfectly content staying right where I've chosen to, okay. You don't have to like it. You don't even have to approve it because, contrary to popular belief Rick, I am a grown woman and you've no right to tell me what I can and can't do. I'm not you're your daughter, I'm not your wife, I'm not _your_ anything, okay, so just leave."

_I'm not __**your**__ anything_. Not _my_ anything?! Rick's eye twitched. He could see her patience thinning but he was going to make her listen to him.

''

Okay. It couldn't have gone any better than that, he decided. He was still standing in the abandoned campsite and had been there, staring off into the trees hoping to spot Zero for the last 15 minutes.

He was angry. He really was. Zero was one of the smartest people he knew and she'd just stormed off into the woods, by herself. He hesitated before he ventured into the woods, hoping to spot some sign of where she'd gone. Unfortunately he was not a tracker, nor was he a hunter, so all he managed to do was little more than aimlessly wondering around before heading back to camp to tell them what happened, if they hadn't been told by whoever was on watch.

''

She wasn't back yet. Rick decided to do something relatively constructive while she was out in the woods and, stupidly, had decided that he would have a word with the hunter about the new sleeping arrangements seeing as how the hunter was practically bunking with his Little Lady but that went about as well as you could imagine. Daryl had told him to fuck off and threatened him.

"'S none of your business, Officer, so fuck off back to camp. Zee wants to stay out here, she can fuckin' stay out here. I wanna stay out here, so I'mma fuckin' stay out here too. I ain't need your permission, Officer, and neither does Shortstuff."

Having been sufficiently told, Rick headed back to camp.

''

The next day had Rick's heart sinking. Daryl had returned last night, throwing a line of squirrels onto the dirt floor of the camp and stormed off back to his and Zee's new little camp site. Zero wasn't in camp and it looked like she hadn't been all night. Daryl couldn't find her. No wonder he was pissed.

"Fuck you. Don't even _think_ of speakin' ta me ya no good pieces o' shit. I'mma go find her. Stupid fuckers. Can't do fuckin' anythin' right."

Daryl stalked off into the woods once again. The rest of camp knew that he wouldn't be back until at least dusk. Rick didn't mind. He wanted to join in the search for Zee but one glance toward the hunter had him rethinking even breathing in the same air as the man.

The man was tense, coiled and ready to attack. Waves of pure anger radiated from him and no one was stupid enough to even try and approach him at this point. Rick decided it was best to leave the tracking to the hunter and pray that he'd find the woman.

''

He was having real trouble at the moment. He made sure there was, at the very least, an arm's length between him and Daryl. The hunter eyed Rick, watching his every movement, sizing up his prey, then he lunged, knuckles of his left hand connecting with the former Sherriff's Deputy's' jaw.

Rick was seeing stars and trying to make out what just happened as Daryl pulled him up only to throw him back to the ground. Shane and T-Dog ran as fast as they could and held Daryl back, though he did nearly throw them off as well; he was in a rage.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" He screamed, finally getting out of T-Dog's and Shane's hold. "I'm gonna fuckin' KILL YOU!"

He went to punch Rick again but was tackled by Shane. The two scuffled; throwing punches and trying to kick the other as T-Dog tried to intervene with no luck whatsoever.

By the end of the fight, the two Officers were looking real bad, having not been able to match the strength of the angry Dixon. Both had to be patched up by Herschel who was surprised only by the fact that the hunter hadn't actually killed one of them.

''

"Please let me see her Herschel. I need to know she's alright."

"And I've told you, Rick, that she is. I don't know why you keep insisting on seeing her."

"I don't need much time."

They were standing in camp. Herschel had come to tell them that she was alright but told them no visitors. Seemed there was one exception though as some of the group noticed Daryl returning from inside house, looking calmer then he had been the previous day.

"Did he get to see her?" Rick asked the farmer.

"Yes."

Rick went to make his way to the house but the hunter met him halfway.

"Could you step aside please?"

"You ain't goin' near her. She don't wanna see ya, hear ya or talk to ya. Best go back to camp, Officer, 'less ya wanna repeat of yesterday."

Didn't want to see him? Oh come on! This was childish. They were all adults!

"Move. Please."

"You really wanna do this, Officer. 'Cause I'm willing to oblige."

They stood there for a moment longer.

"'F I hear you been up there we're gonna have a problem."

The hunter walked off, leaving Rick standing there to consider the consequences of going to see Zee.

Fuck, he thought, I've screwed up. She doesn't even want to _see_ me. This hit the man hard. He was losing his Little Lady and he wasn't sure if she'd ever come back. He couldn't lose her. Uh-uh that just wasn't an option.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, so this was an absolute nightmare to type up and to read through but I've had writers block. I know exactly where this fanfiction is going but my goodness, I can't seem to write it up the way I imagine it _and_ I've getting distracted by writing up an Avengers fanfiction (technically I'm writing three: One for the wonderful Dr. Banner, one for the good old Captain and, because you can't dismiss such a gorgeous Norse God, another for the one and only Loki).

I do apologise for this chapter as it's definitely one of the, uh, crappier ones I've posted but hey, better an update of some kind then nothing at all right?

Thank you for reading ~


	15. Chapter 15

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Dale would have died a peaceful death. I don't think the old timer deserved to be ripped open and feasted upon by a zombie. Nor did Carl deserve to have been the reason the walker turned up in the first place. I like to think that the boy would have more sense than to wonder off to find walkers on his own.

* * *

No time like the present, she thought as she took in a deep breath. Rick and Zero were back on speaking terms and Zero decided it was time to tell the man the real reason behind Shane's attack; well part of the reason.

"Shane killed Otis and was shacking up with your wife."

Rick clenched his fists together before hitting the wall of the Greene's lounge room. Zee jumped at the sudden action and watched Rick warily. He closed his eyes and tried his best to reign in his temper but it was doing no good at all.

"FUCK! I fucking knew it! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

She watched as he turned to face her.

"Anything else you wanna share while you're at it? Anything else that could possibly destroy my life?!"

She honestly didn't know what happened, but she couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "I think Lori's pregnant and its Shane's."

He hit the wall again, letting out a choked sob and went to exit the house, intent on finding his so called brother, and he would have too, if it weren't for Zero blocking the doorway.

"Move. Now"

"No. You aren't going out there, Rick."

"I'll do what I like. You can go around confronting people so move out of my way and let. Me. Through!" He placed his hands on her shoulders to move her to the side but she pushed him back. He stumbled backwards, out of surprise, and regained his footing to push back.

"You aren't going out there." Zee grunted out, trying her best to push the Officer further back. "You'll do something really stupid and we'll be down an officer."

"What am I supposed to do then?! HUH?! He fucking SLEPT WITH MY WIFE! He _killed_ a man! For what, Zee?! Why?! How could he?! I…..I…." He broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing in the hallway. Zee kneeled down and brought the broken man to her. She held him close as he found himself in a familiar situation, once again clinging to Zee for dear life.

"It's not alright. I know. They thought you wouldn't make it, they thought you were dead but it's no excuse."

"He _knew_ you were there with me. Why did he tell them…why did?"

Rick buried his head into her neck, his breathing still harsh and tears still falling. She brushed her hands through his hair, calming him further.

"Rick…I don't have the answers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner….I just didn't know how to speak with you about it…."

Rick let out a bitter laugh.

"You certainly aren't a master of subtlety or tact."

"Yeah, I could have done this better."

After a good while, and after sending Maggie and Patricia an 'It's alright, we're fine' look, she hauled Rick to his feet and suggested that they spend the rest of the day away from the company of the camp. The two went off to check the fence lines and rigged up a simplistic warning system like the one that had been set up at the quarry.

''

He decided he'd keep watch for the night and did all he could to avoid his wife and best friend. Knowing, for certain now, that his suspicions were right he wasn't sure what to do. He knew his marriage to Lori had been in trouble, well before the walkers roamed the Earth and well before Zero ever came into their lives, but for her to get with Shane? She might be with child and that child's father was his best friend. He thought long and hard during the night about where he stood with his wife.

''

"Why's he been so quiet? Ain't even see him come get dinner."

"I, uh, I told him about Shane and Lori and the whole Otis thing."

Daryl paused, knife near the end of what would soon be a new arrow as he looked at Zee.

"How'd'ya do that? Just go right up and say 'Hey, Shane's been banging your missus and he killed Otis?'"

When she didn't laugh an expression of absolute disbelief washed over his face.

"You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me, Shorts. You went and told it to him like that? What the hell?! He coulda fuckin' went apeshit and he woulda taken it out on you!"

"It just happened. I had what I was going to say down pat but once I found him I lost my nerve and then I couldn't stop speaking and I made it even worse because I mentioned my suspicions of Lori being pregnant and it being Shane's and it really just went to absolute shit and he punched the wall a couple of times then he went to visit Shane and I was all like 'Oh no you don't' and he was like 'I fucking well can' and then he broke down crying and…and….and it all went to the shithouse really."

He blinked. At this point he was wondering how the hell she'd managed to get through all that in one breath without keelin' over.

"I think it went a bit further than jus' th' shithouse."

She looked at him blankly before punching him in the shoulder, half serious.

"It's not funny! I just ruined his entire life, Dare. He knows that I've known since the beginning and I didn't say a word to him." She said.

He rubbed his arm feigning pain.

"Jesus Shorts, that fuckin' hurt!"

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?"

He smirked a little before answering her.

"Maybe. Couldn't hurt to try, could it?"

She raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was joking or completely serious but seeing that smirk she stood up and came to a stop in front of him.

"I guess it couldn't but…..I am not kissing your arm; you're filthy!"

She bent down and planted a kiss to the corner of his lips and pulled away, watching his reaction. He looked up at her, a smirk on his face.

"What do ya know, Shorts. I ain't in pain no more."

She shook her head at his antics and went back to her spot on the log, picking up her own knife and began making arrows as well.

''

"Whoa Rick, where's the fire?!"

The man in question had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to who knows where with urgency. They ended up at the brown barn. Rick was looking anywhere but at Zee.

"Okay. Seriously Rick, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

He looked to the ground, lips pursed together and breathing a little heavily from the run up the hill.

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't be there. Not with them. I can't even look at them without…"

She nodded, understanding exactly what was wrong. She did drop a huge bombshell on Rick the day before, it was only natural that he'd be angry still, and that the anger wouldn't fade for quite a long time.

"Are you going to talk to them about it?"

He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Oh, come on, that was a legitimate question."

"I..I also need to apologise to you. I'm sorry for going off at you. You meant well."

"Doesn't matter. You don't need to do anything Rick, least of all apologise to me. I could have done that better. Instead I just piled on the information with no tact, as you rightly mentioned to me yesterday."

"No, no. It's not alright, Little Lady. I was angry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, not at all. I was angry at myself. I thought something happened between them, long before you told me. I've had so much time to confront them but when you told me, when you confirmed my suspicions I….I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

A moments silence passed between them.

"So what are you going to do then? If you can't even look at them, how are you going to talk to them?"

"I'll do it later, when the time is right and when I've properly collected myself."

She nodded. That was a responsible thing to do. Especially in comparison to the previous plan of killing Shane.

"Has there been any more headway in regards to Randall?"

"We're gonna take him out."

"Really?" She said, voice laced in disbelief. "You're going to take him out and dump him somewhere?"

"I-"

"No. That's…that's alright. One condition though: You let me come along. Just in case anything happens out there, 'kay?"

"Fine."

"When is this going to happen?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll drive out a good 2 hours and drop him at a high school. He should be fine there."

She once again nodded.

"Hey Rick," She went up to the man and hugged the poor fellow once again, "I'm sorry for everything. You'll be okay though. You're a big boy, Officer Friendly. Don't let it get you down."

''

"Where do ya think you're goin' tomorrow?"

She continued skinning a rabbit.

"It's a 2 hour drive. It's literally going out there and dropping the kid off. Simple as that. Then we'll head back through a couple of back streets and shortcut it to the farm."

"Good joke, Shorts, but it ain't that funny."

"Well why not come along? That way I'm by your side, in your line of sight and I'll be safe. You won't have to worry that way."

"Why do you wanna go with 'im so badly?"

"I wanna make sure that Randall doesn't do anything stupid and, if he does, I want to make sure that someone puts an end to it. Namely me."

"I got a bad feelin' 'bout it."

"So do I. So what do you say, Dare?"

''

"So you, Shane, Daryl and Zee are going to take him? Why so many people?" Andrea asked.

"Just a precaution. We don't want to be caught off guard and outnumbered should anything go wrong."

"And you're going straight there and straight back?"

"Yes. We'll stop by a few places. See if there's anything useful."

"You guys can just cook up some of that pasta I brought back. We'll take some food and water in case we can't get back to the farm tonight." Zee chimed in.

"We will be back by tomorrow at the latest, okay." Rick continued as he got ready to leave.

Randall was placed into the trunk of Carol's station wagon, blindfolded, head covered and headphones blasting some heavy metal. Rick and Shane rode upfront while Daryl and Zee took the back and they headed out.

''

The drive out was peaceful. Zee sang random songs every so often, Daryl kept his eye out for any herds of walkers and for possible places to raid while Shane and Rick sat in a stony silence up front. Okay, so it wasn't _really_ peaceful, not for everyone anyway.

''

"Just here?"

"Nah, we'll walk him into the school or something."

Rick and Shane walked on either side of Randall, an arm in each of the man's hands. Daryl had his crossbow at the ready and Zee stalked about with her machete in hand.

"Any way in?" Rick asked while surveying the area.

"There's an entrance over this way but I'll need to jump in to open the automatic gate. Think you lot can cover me?"

Daryl nodded to her as Shane pulled out his gun.

Surprisingly the run into the security booth went smoothly. Zee killed 3 walkers with her machete, Daryl took care of another 2 off in the distance and all 4 people were in the school grounds within 5 minutes.

"That went well," she laughed, "I'm in a bit of shock. It actually went well!"

"Come on, we'll celebrate later. Where should we leave him?"

"How 'bout the car park? He can hot wire a car and piss off out of here if he needs to." Shane suggested.

So they made their way around the administrative building and took off Randall's head cover, blindfold and earphones.

"Please….Please don't leave me here?! I ain't gonna survive out here on my own. Please! You can't just leave me to die!"

Zee's eye twitched.

"We bloody well can and unless you want to be left here without the use of your arms and legs, I suggest you stop your whinging and be bloody grateful we've let you live so far."

Randall shut up. He wasn't about to continue. Not with the woman who tried to kill him already. He knew that, given the chance, she'd finish him off. It didn't matter if her leader was here or not, she'd do it. She was fucking crazy.

"Okay. Here will do. Daryl, check out the side of the building over there. Tell us what you see. We'll untie Randall and meet back 'round that way if it's clear."

Daryl started around the side of the building as Randall eagerly anticipated freedom. That was when Shane mumbled something under his breath.

"You wanna speak up, brother?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why we're letting him live. He shot at you! His people tried to kill you. Why do insist that we keep him alive and well fed?"

"He won't be able to get back to us. It's fine, Shane."

"No it's not fine, Rick."

"Um, please, listen to him. I wasn't trying to do no wrong. Those guys just picked me up out of nowhere really. 'Sides, I would never hurt Maggie. She was nice to everyone in school. It-"

"What did you just say? About Maggie?"

"I…I…." He thought this would save him, knowing Maggie so he continued, embellishing a few facts to make it work in his favour. "Maggie tutored me a few times back when I was starting high school. I visited the farm once or twice. I guess she don't remember me. It's been a while and she was always helping out younger students."

"See Rick! I fucking knew this wouldn't work. We got to kill him now. He knows where the farm is!"

"I won't tell nobody, I swear!"

"Shut the fuck up kid."

Rick knew that Shane was right but he didn't want to kill the kid in cold blood. Not out here.

"We can't kill him now. We'll take him back to the farm, get information from him and then do what we must."

"Rick, we need to do this now. Shane's right. There's no point dragging him all the way back to the farm just to kill him."

"Yeah, listen to your _Little Lady_. She's finally making sense."

"Don't you bloody start with me Shane. Keep it up and I'll leave you here to fend for yourself as well."

"Fucking wanna say that again, huh?!" Shane pushed her. Rick came between them and shoved Shane.

"Don't."

"Oh fuck you as well Rick." He pulled back his arm and caught Rick by surprise.

The two then started a fist fight in the middle of the car park. Their scuffle had started to attract the attention of walkers in a nearby block of classrooms.

"Oi! Stop it, you two!" Zee got in between them after a few punches had been exchanged and ended up hit in the head, again, by none other than Officer Friendly.

"Jesus! Zero, you okay? I didn't mean it!" He apologised. He would have helped her up as well if it hadn't been for Shane who kicked him over.

Zero cushioned his fall, taking the brunt of the impact as Shane looked around for something, anything that he could use to get rid of the officer quietly. Finding a wrench on the floor, Shane was armed and ready. He advanced upon the two. Zero spotted him and pushed Rick to the side, kicking out at Shane and catching him in the shin.

''

Daryl had entered one of the buildings two blocks down, searching for the sick bay, as indicated by the various signs. Upon finding it, he raided the cupboards finding many a useful thing including a few IV bags, a hell of a lot of bandages and antiseptic liquids and actual medication.

"Fuck yeah! 'S what we needed."

''

Back at the parking lot things weren't really going any better. Randall had almost gotten himself free, using a broken pipe to cut his bonds. He was hoping to make a quick and quiet escape while the three who brought him there duked it out.

He flinched when he saw the biggest guy get kicked in the balls with an unmeasurable force by the woman who then rounded on him again and kneed him in the face, twice, breaking the mans' nose. Holy shit! That has gotta hurt. Where the fuck did this woman come from?

Focusing back on the task at hand, he vigorously worked the bonds and finally they came loose, falling to the asphalt. He would have done a victory dance, honestly he was that ecstatic, but a walker had brought a couple of his friends around and he didn't have any weapons on him. He legged it over to a truck and jumped into the cab. He'd just wait here for a while, scavenge whatever weapons he could from the losers of the brawl and then get the fuck out of there and back to his group.

''

Shane was going at it with all he had now. His nose was broken, his groin was in so much fucking pain and it was all that bitches fault. Rick wasn't helping anything either, getting in a few good punches as well.

He grabbed a piece of metal and hurled it in Rick's general direction and finally got the one up on Zee. She wiped at her jaw while swiping at Shane, digging her nails into his arm and pulling them up to his elbow, effectively slicing his left arm open.

He cursed and head butted the woman. Grabbing the wrench, he swung at her, getting her in the shoulder and causing her to yelp in pain.

"Fucking sorry Little One, but you made me do this. Goodbye, sweetie." He grabbed her arms and held her close, throwing her into the direct path of a small gathering of walkers. He then legged it, running out of the school gates. He heard Randall call after him but ignored him.

''

Daryl finally finished up with gathering supplies from 'Building F' and headed back to the parking lot. He really wasn't expecting the gunshots and, when he heard them, he ran as fast as he could back, avoiding the walkers who had started to emerge from the buildings.

''

Shane was nowhere to be seen, walkers were feasting on Randall's corpse and he couldn't tell where Rick or Zee had gone to.

"What in the fuck happened?" He asked aloud. The only reply he got was the guttural moans of the undead.

He spotted fresh blood here and there, found a bloody wrench and an abandoned hand gun and he wasn't liking the looks of anything.

He got passed the fence and closed it back up, hoping that his Shortstuff was back at the car. Hopefully Grimes was there making sure nothing got to 'em as they waited for him to arrive.

''

Rick cradled the woman to him, trying his best not to drop her as he tried his best to wake her up. When he finally spotted signs of life, he shook her gently.

"Hey Little Lady. Can you hear me? This happens way too often for my liking, Darling. Now wake up. We gotta go."

She came to and Rick held her to him. Fuck, she just couldn't catch a break. He looked her over, assessing the damage again and frowned. Shane did a fucking number on her.

"You okay to walk, Darling?"

She closed her eyes, pushed on her temples with both hands and breathed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah. Where the fuck did he go?"

"Don't know, don't care. We gotta jump the fence and make it back round to the car. You up for it?"

"Let's just get this over with."

''

'You have got to be fuckin' shittin' me' was the one thought that made it through the haze of red when he noticed that Zero's arm was in a makeshift sling, her face bloody. Fuckin' hell.

"Shane." Was all she said, answering the questions Daryl had with that one word.

His jaw clenched, muscles coiled, tensing once again and he kicked the car.

"He's gone. Don't know where he went. He didn't leave unscathed though. Gave him a good old beat down, didn't you Darling?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at the new endearment. Mother fucker, calling his Shortstuff 'Darling'. He knew it really wasn't the time nor place but really?

"I'm going to kill him if he crosses our path again. I call dibs." Zee said, wiping the blood out of her eyes. "The fucker better stay clear if he knows what's good for him. Hey, you think we could track him?"

"I can fuckin' well try, Shorts. First things first, I'mma clean ya up. Come over here, Zee."

Zee obediently walked to the hunter. He picked her up and placed her on the hood of the car, stepping up between her legs so he could get better access to her wounds.

Rick stayed back, watching out for walkers. He was, really! Of course though, his eyes kept wondering back to the couple as he watched Daryl get right up close to Zee. He shook his head. He'd warn the younger man later about even thinking of messing with his Little Lady, though he was sure he didn't have any actual grounds to do so.

Daryl had pulled out the antiseptic.

"'S gonna hurt. I'mma pour some on ya now, 'kay?"

She nodded and let out a hiss as it came in contact with the head wound. He put a band aid on her forehead for the moment. Herschel would patch her up properly at the farm. It didn't look too serious, might need a stitch or two but it would be alright until they got back.

"Turn a little." He said and tentatively touched her shoulder.

"Gotta move the shirt. Ya mind?"

"Do what you gotta do, Dare. I trust you."

He nodded at her, acknowledging the fact that she did indeed trust him and began removing the shirt and makeshift bandage. She felt better now that she could feel some sort of breeze past her heavy shirt. Maybe she'd just forgo it and stick to tank tops; chuck a 'Lara Croft'. Her thoughts were redirected as she watched Daryl's face twitch. A frown seemed permanently etched onto his face and it was getting darker by the second.

"You gonna tell me what the fuck happened or am I gonna hav' ta interrogate the good officer over there?"

"Wrench. Shane hit me with a wrench. Turns out Randall went to school with Maggie and had been to the farm before. Shane said we'd have to kill him, I agreed then he got all snarky. I told him we'd leave him there too if he didn't stop and he pushed me. Rick tried to get between us and Shane punched him. They had a fight, attracted the attention of walkers and I tried to intervene."

Yeah, it looked like Dare had a permanent twitch going.

"Anyway, punches were thrown, kicks were aimed and I broke the idiots' nose. Randall tried to make a run for it while all this was going on. Shane threw me into the walkers and then pissed off and after that it got all blurry."

''

Needless to say, the drive back to the farm was deathly silent. They decided to check a couple of houses along the way; Daryl decided to take out his anger on any and all walkers that he could find. They found a relatively good amount of canned goods and a few bags of rice.

Upon arrival at the farm, Rick let them all know what happened and it was decided that a new residence would be needed as they couldn't risk staying at the farm, not with Shane running around.

Herschel, much to the surprise of Zero, was actually willing to relocate his family. He understood the threat that Shane posed, and seeing the injuries that both Rick and Zero sustained from the man, he wasn't going to even begin to think that staying would be a good idea.

Within the next few days plans were being made, locations were being sourced and the large group of survivors were packed up and ready to leave.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

"What 're ya doin' Shorts?"

"Leaving a message."

She had a spray can and was currently writing on the walls of the living room. Daryl started to laugh at what she was writing.

'Hey Mother Fucker! How you doin'? That's right Officer Dipshit, you dumb fuck. Hope that new group is treating you well. I'm sure they love a kiss ass. You always did look like the type who took it like a bitch. See you soon fucker!'

With this scrawled onto every legible surface in the living room, Zee dusted off her hands and went about sawing a hole in the floor.

"Really?"

"If it's gonna work for anyone, it's gonna work for me. Now pass me those tomato stakes. Can you sharpen them quickly? I won't be too much longer."

She walked down to the basement and had Daryl throw the stakes down the hole. She positioned them directly under and beat them into the ground, sharp end up.

Walking back out into the living room, Daryl watched on as she then placed the living room rug back over the whole and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What are ya? Wile E Coyote?"

She smirked at him.

"You gonna come back with me later? See who I've trapped?"

''

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well I hope this made up for the previous chapter of disappointment. I know it was quite long but I hope that it didn't drag on too much, if at all.

Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	16. The Trials of a Hunter

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, I would have, for the pure sake of being a Boondock Saints fan, had Connor MacManus meeting the group at the prison. I could honestly see the group standing watch and noticing a man clearing a field over in another courtyard. The trademark peacoat would be carefully placed on a clean bit of grass, recognisable shades would be hiding his eyes and he'd be pulling two bodies behind him as he smoked a cigarette; the standard jumpsuit tied at the waist showing off his bare chest and the various tattoos etched into his skin as his rosary glinted in the hot Georgian sun. Hell yeah! Who's with me? Anyone? Anyone at all? No? Okay then, well, enjoy! Oh um, excessive swearing is used throughout this chapter. You'll understand why immediately.

* * *

Now, let's get one thing straight: Daryl Dixon ain't no pussy ass bitch. The water that was trying to push itself out of his eyes? That was fuckin' sweat and if you even tried to suggest any different, he'd stomp ya ass so completely, even your own mother wouldn't be able to recognise you.

When he'd heard that his brother was handcuffed to a roof, he still couldn't believe that shit had happened, he was far beyond anger. What in the fuck did they expect of him? A stranger from Officer Dipshit's past turned up out of the blue and then told him they'd chained his brother to a roof like some kind of animal.

Now he knew exactly what his brother was like. Merle was about as Dixon as they came. He was the toughest son of a bitch to ever walk the Earth. Merle Dixon was a foul-mouthed, racist, sexist, backwards fuckin' redneck piece trailor trash but that was still his fuckin' brother. Blood was who you fought for, who you fought with but above all else: who you'd fuckin' kill for. Daryl was ready to fuckin' kill right then and there.

''

They weren't goin' anywhere for his brother. Not one of 'em. That new guy, _Grimes_, tried to seem sincere (Daryl would admit the man looked down right fuckin' guilty, but so he fuckin' well should have) but he knew the only reason they were goin' back into Atlanta city was for some fuckin' woman. They'd left her behind too!

He waited for all of a second once he got to the van before he started blaring the horn and yelling out to the little _rescue party_ to hurry the fuck up so they could get in there, find his brother, get Grimes' woman, a bag of guns and get the fuck back to camp. He assumed that once that happened, Merle and himself would rob the group and fuck off outta there.

''

He'd've been lying if he said he wasn't surprised. The ex-deputy was kneeled down and clutching a small figure. He thought the man was looking for his woman, not a child. He watched on as the officer finally got a response he liked and helped the girl up. Okay, so it wasn't a kid. It was just a wicked short woman who looked like she'd kill them all. She stood a little taller than 5 feet off the ground.

Well fuck me, he thought, how in the hell did a little thing like her survive out here by her lonesome?

His thoughts were cut short when the woman spoke though. Kill his brother?! What the fuck?! He glared at her, itching to bring his crossbow up but decided he wouldn't need it. She didn't pose much of threat, if any at all. He could take her out barehanded if he had to.

She summed up her night in Atlanta and moved on to her oh so wonderful morning. He would never admit that he felt bad about it, but he did. His brother left her high and dry after she helped him. Fuck Merle, why can't ya fuckin' pretend ta be a little bit fuckin' grateful? She coulda left ya sorry ass up there an' pissed off back ta camp without even a thought to ya.

The little woman then focused her attention on him and, much to his amusement, told him how things would be, daring him to challenge her. What a lil' spitfire. This'll be interestin'.

''

He honestly couldn't believe the amount of fight this woman had in her. She was doing well too; had enough balls to stab one of the men who'd come out of nowhere. He caught glimpses of the little woman throwing punches and dealing kicks, doing a better job than the Asian boy who was struggling in his captors hold. Good lotta good that's doin' ya, kid.

''

Chinaman and Shortstuff were being held hostage by a group of Mexican street thugs. These two newcomers to the group show up and it all goes to shit. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that, within the span of 24 hours, the group had been trapped in a department store, his brother was now on the run after being left behind and chained to a roof by said group and now another two had been kidnapped. For fuck's sake! This day was getting shittier and shittier by the second.

When they first arrived at the vatos' hideout, generously guided by a little shit named Miguel, they were not impressed. He wasn't impressed. When they brought Glenn out, all beaten, he became pissed off. When their leader implied that they were doing some sick shit to the little woman, he was less than a second away from just ending the lives of these wannabe gang-bangers.

''

Arriving back at the quarry was another nightmare. The entire place was being ravished by the undead. There were people being eaten and taken down left, right and centre. Screams were echoing, those that weren't being eaten were crying and it was one big, chaotic mess. What had him surprised though, was the fact that Merle had nothing to do with it. Serves 'em right for what they did to ya, brother.

''

He'd admit it, if only to himself, but he didn't dislike the company of the woman. She was easy to converse with but didn't feel the need to constantly try and fill the silence with pointless rambling. She was a funny little thing too, cracking jokes with him and, more than that, was actually useful. She hadn't stood idly by just watching when those that survived were cleaning up the quarry and she'd also sided with him when he tried to get them to burn all the bodies.

"_We don't know what'll happen to them if they get buried. They could still contaminate everything! If you don't burn them, the virus can still manifest. Pathogenic bacteria needs to be killed by heat; it's the only way!"_

"_WE BURY OUR DEAD!" The Aisan boy was getting hysterical._

"_Calm down, Glenn. We need to think of the safety of everyone, okay? What's the point in burying them anyway?" Zee said, honest confusion playing on her face._

"_Ya'll know she's right. Burn 'em and while ya at it, put a bullet in th' dead girl's head. Ain't nothin' good gonna come from that."_

"_What's wrong with you two?!"_

"_Fuck you Chinaman. Ya'll had this comin'. Ya reap what ya sow!"_

"_It doesn't make any sense to bury them, Glenn. We need to burn them."_

_Glenn ignored Zero, face masked in anger, and continued to drag bodies over by the new graveyard._

Nobody wanted to face the truth of the matter. It was like they didn't care what sort of consequences their decisions could have on the future. Fuckin' idiots.

As he drove his truck to the CDC, it was relatively quiet. They talked briefly and it hadn't been unpleasant. Besides, Daryl was curious about Shortstuff. She was fuckin' weird. Not in a bad way, but odd, different. Turns out 'Little Lady' was nothing but a stranger to Officer Friendly not even a year ago. She had turned up out of the blue at the Sherriff's office in King County and, having no place to go after being mugged upon arrival, Grimes offered his place to her. Shortstuff seems to be tellin' the truth 'bout it. Wait, it don't even matter if she's lyin'. Ain't none o' my business any way.

''

He _knew_ that Officer Dipshit was trouble.

When he walked into the hall, heading for his room, he didn't expect to come across some kind of Mexican standoff between Shane and Zero. When Zero had turned around he certainly hadn't thought she'd've been roughed up either. Needless to say Shane was definitely enemy number one now and he was not going to be getting anywhere near Shortstuff if he had any say in the matter.

He grabbed her arm and led her away, intent on fixing her up. Now, he understood that this may have been seen as uncharacteristic but honestly, he wasn't that much off a closed-off, anti-social bastard as to leave a woman alone after she'd been hit around by a man, especially if the man in question was a hot-headed asshole with a lot of fucking issues.

They wondered down a few random corridors and eventually passed by, what looked to have been, a sick bay. He walked over to the cabinets as Zero sat down on a table top.

"I didn't know you were a doctor. I see you as more of the, how you say, not a doctor type."

"No fuckin' kiddin'. What the fuck happened? Ya looked 'bout ready to kill the man."

"I was going to. I wouldn't have regretted it either. I've known that man as long as I've known Rick, and who you saw out there, that wasn't him."

"Doesn't answer my question." He stated, picking up another cotton swab and swiping it at the wound.

"No, it doesn't."

Huh, well if she ain't gonna tell me now…..

"I'll tell you later. I just want to go to sleep."

"You really gonna go to bed?"

"Yeah, sure. I might make a detour though. I've got a bad feeling about this place. It doesn't add up. We're on the 5th floor down and there's, what, 8? The doctor said he was the only one left. What are the odds of that? There had to be good few hundred people working here. He's telling us, that out of everybody on all 8 floors, he's all that's left?"

He had been hesitant when the doors had opened on this place. He was suspicious of the doctor the second he laid eyes on the robe-clad man.

"Where're you gonna go?"

"I'm planning on finding a room with a computer or laptop. Then I'm going to boot it up and find out exactly what went down."

"You staying on this floor?"

"Yeah."

He stood up, looked at her and nodded.

"Be careful."

"I'll try. Thanks for patching me up, Daryl. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

''

"He gave me the cure."

Daryl did a double take and almost veered off the highway.

"Did'ya jus' say?"

"Well, he thinks it may help find the cure. It's pretty detailed; all science talk. I don't understand half the crap that's written in here."

"What did'ya find out last night?"

"VI is a very helpful computer program. I asked it to bring up security footage from the other floors. All I can say is: thank goodness I didn't try and investigate them; I never would have made it back alive."

"What was there? On the other levels?"

"Zombies. It was bloody creepy, Daryl. There wasn't an abundance or anything but they were following something down there. I just hope it wasn't some poor sod that got trapped. Zone 7's elevator shaft was open so the bottom levels are completely blocked in."

"Shit."

She laughed at his response.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Did'ya find anything 'bout the doctor?"

"I, uh…There were a few playbacks I watched that happened after the initial hysteria of the outbreak: People running to get outside, people being bitten left, right and centre. The doctor was here with a small team but they all opted out."

"No fuckin' kiddin'."

He expected as much. He had been curious about the other zones but had enough sense not to go in that elevator to check it all out. Good call. Never woulda lived it down. Merle'd 'ave beaten my ass if I'd'a died 'cause I didn't try an' scout out the area 'fore I went down there.

''

Keeping in mind that Daryl Dixon was not some emotional little bitch, his heart did suddenly drop to the pits of his stomach while searching for Shortstuff. She'd be in no frame of mind to be running off after the little blonde girl; not that he thought she was wrong to do so. If a lil' girl goes runnin' off into the woods, chased by rottin' corpses, you fuckin' don't even think about goin' after 'er, you just do it; no hesitation.

''

Coming across the dead man was a good sign. She killed the fucker and stripped him bare of anything she could think of, including his belt. Huh, wonder what she's thinkin' of usin' that for.

Turns out Shortstuff had a real mean streak to her. She'd hung one of the men up, almost a splitting image of the human piñata Rick and he had run into that morning. Strung him up well and good she did but within arm's length. If a walker were to amble on by it'd have no trouble with reaching out and feasting on the man. She'd confessed much later on that she was going to leave him alive for walkers to feast upon; called it 'Divine Justice', said he'd 'ave deserved it and she'd have had no qualms with doin' it either. Crazy; absolutely certifiable. However, he did understand the reasoning. After what that man had done, after putting a human being through such torture, he understood how she could have done it. Hell, there was no denying that, if he had been in her position, he'd have done more than what she had thought to do.

''

He'd seen it again and again and again; the look in the Sheriff Deputy's eyes. Shortstuff admitted she loved the man but made it clear she wasn't _in_ love with him and that there was nothing there. But there was. At least from where he was standing. The way Rick was looking at her, the relief on the man's face every time she turned up. Nah, there ain't nothin' goin' on there, nothin' at all.

He could feel something building up within him as he watched the man sweep Shortstuff up into the air, felt something building up as he held her close and whispered to her. Fuck, he thought, I ain't anythin' to 'er an' I'm actin' like a fuckin' pussy. He spared a glance in Lori's direction. Be fucked if I was feelin' anythin' near what that woman must be….

''

This group had the worst track history in all of existence, of this he was certain. It wasn't just one thing after the other with this lot. No. It was one thing after the other, and each thing got progressively worse. Out of all the places in the woods, that little boy was standing by a deer that a man from some farm nearby was hunting. The kid ended up getting shot. Shot! What were the fucking odds! Daryl was starting to become desensitised to the situations this group found themselves in. If it wasn't being trapped in a department store, if it wasn't losing people and leaving them behind, if it wasn't a group of wannabe street thugs, if it wasn't a walker ambush, if it wasn't a computer controlled building that could blow itself up, if it wasn't a fucking herd of undead, a missing little girl, a lost Shortstuff…If it wasn't all of the above, it was a little boy being shot by a hunters bullet.

''

He'd been thinking about leaving; packing up his shit, taking some provisions, grabbing Shorts and getting the fuck away from the group. She kept putting herself in danger and getting hurt to help this useless fuckin' lot. He had half a mind to go and take Herschel's family along for the ride; least they had some fucking sense about things…..well, if you forget about the whole 'I'm keeping my dead family and neighbours in the barn' thing and for the most part, they weren't useless. They worked the land, slaughtered their own meat, could tell which plants were poisonous and knew the area. On top of that they were fucking appreciative and shared the work amongst them equally.

Should just fuckin' do it. This lot ain't nothin' but fuckin' trouble and they bring it wherever they fuckin' well go.

''

"'_S __**your**__ fault Officer Friendly. Anythin' happens to her, I'm holdin' you personally fuckin' responsible."_

Rick was in a world of pain at the moment. He knew what to expect. The man did pull a knife on him when they first met.

"You're fuckin' lucky she likes you, 'cause if she didn't, you wouldn't fuckin' be here." Daryl spat on the ground by Rick's feet. "You take your Little Lady for fuckin' granted. Always expecting that she'll be there for ya, backin' you up in everythin' you say and do; always. You ever even think of comin' to me again, sproutin' ya bullshit and threatenin' me to keep my distance from her, you ain't gonna be able ta talk again. You know why? 'Cause you'll be six feet fuckin' under. This is my warning to you: You look after you and yours. I'm plenty enough of everythin' Zee needs."

He could kill him. Probably shouldn't but it wouldn't be hard; not at all. Bolt through the head and some of his problems could disappear. The officer was getting too territorial when it came to Zee. More than that the fucker had been the reason Zero went out into the fucking woods by herself. He was the reason she came back half dead. It was all on him.

Daryl dropped the knife from Rick's throat but remained holding onto the front of his shirt.

"I swear to whatever fuckin' Gods there are, if you so much as fuckin' make her frown, I'll kill you. I'm done playing nice with you. I don't care if she fuckin' hates me for it, I _will_ kill you."

He let the officer down, Rick finding great comfort having his feet back on the ground and being able to breathe again. Daryl went to walk away but not before leaving one last parting gift to the man.

Rick sunk to the floor, not having the strength to get back up at the moment. It didn't seem like a good idea anyway. If he stood up now, Dixon would just come storming back in to knock his ass back down permanently.

''

He was trying his best to reign in his anger. Homicidal thoughts were pushing their way through his head and he couldn't help but smirk as each and every one of them ended up with Grimes dead.

Several times now. This man kept putting his Shortstuff in danger and nearly got her killed. Again.

"Gettin' real sick of your shit, Rick. I don't know why it's so hard for you to understand. You speak English, don't you? Can you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Am I enunciating my words clearly or are you some kind of retard?"

"Look, Dixon, I don't need to listen to you and _your_ shit right now. You can't put all of this on me." Daryl gave him a look. "Zee was much a part of what went down today. If not more so than I was. You can't blame me for Shane's actions and I will not take the blame for Zee getting hurt. We were caught off guard."

"'N that's supposed to convince me not to kill your ass now because?"

Rick's eyes narrowed further, watching as the hunter practically stalked him, eyeing him up like prey. He turned and started to leave.

"I don't need a lecture from you, Dixon. I'm gonna go visit _my_ Little Lady."

Daryl watched him, various scenarios going through his head. Better watch it Officer Friendly, he thought, even Shorts won't be able to stop me if you ever mess up like that again.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there's that. Lots of bad, bad language in there. I was laughing so hard at how many times I typed up the 'F' word.

Obviously Rick and Daryl don't have the whole apocalyptic bromance thing going on in this story. I understood that development between them in the series though. It worked wonderfully as Shane got pushed to the side and started to be replaced before he up and died in the second season.

Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, Lori would never have had the baby. That was a poor choice, I think. Who would want their new born child to know nothing but war and death? I can't see Judith growing up in anything but chaos and destruction. Yes, there would be good times but would there be enough to out weigh the bad?

* * *

Andrea was sick and tired of the drama the group seemed to draw. She'd been planning on leaving since Dale took away her right to die. That no good asshole took away her chance at a peaceful ending and now she had to fight each day, fight the lifeless monsters that came in drones, because an old man would have died along with her had she not have gone with him.

"You sure you want leave Andrea?" The ex-Deputy asked her again.

"I've been sure since you asked me the last time and the time before that Rick. I can survive out there on my own."

"I'm not saying that you can't; just doesn't feel right to leave you all by yourself."

"Bye everyone. Chances are I'll run into you again sometime." Andrea said, waving at the group and shouldering the pack she was given. She'd miss them, for sure, and it would be weird being on her own but she couldn't look at Dale and his stupid sun hat anymore without thinking of her sister.

''

She knew that at this time, Phillip, a.k.a The Governor, would be slowly recruiting and building up Woodbury. Maybe they could change things if they took over the prison earlier.

"_But Dave said it had been taken over." Glenn voiced his confusion._

"_Glenn, seriously? You can't trust strangers. We honestly can't take the word of two morons from a bar that we ended up killing. They were bad guys!"_

_Glenn lowered his head and shuffled his feet, a sheepish and embarrassed expression on his face. _

"_We could make it, though. We've enough everything to make a trip there and back three times over! Fort Benning, any military base camp, might be a good idea. Even if we were only going to raid it." _

_Rick mulled over their current position. He'd read the maps, studied possible new locations and had even noticed that there was a prison nearby._

"_I was thinking we could clear out this prison." He pointed it out on the map. "It'll have high walls, high fences and guard towers. It'll be secure."_

"_It'll attract the attention of others though. How can we make sure nobody else finds it?" T-Dog asked._

"_We could fix up any signs that mention it. Have people think it's in the opposite direction." Carol suggested. _

"_We could build it up further. Replace any chain link fences with bricks from landscape stores." Lori added._

_Zee stood quietly, not too sure whether or not she should contest the idea. She had spoken to Rick already and would have a chat with him about the possibility of sending everyone to their deaths. For the now though, everyone looked excited about the prospect of a secure place, even if it was a prison. She'd not say a word for the moment but she would suggest a Plan B._

"_We'll need another place though, in case the prison's ever compromised. Once we clear it I'll head out in this direction, find an estate house and set it up."_

_It was agreed upon that the prison would be cleared and a safe house established._

She still didn't actually agree with Rick and the group but at least they'd have a backup plan.

''

They stood in something akin to awe, admiring what would be their new home. The rag-tag group of survivors looked to each other. This was going to work.

"Hey, grab that bike lock will ya?" Rick shouted back to the group, no one in particular.

Glenn nodded and ran off back to the cars. Zee came up to Rick, bolt cutters in hand.

"Want me to go now?"

"Yeah. Start cutting a whole in the fence. Everyone, get ready to run. Daryl, could you bring up the rear? Remember, keep an eye out okay? We can't afford any mistakes."

As Zee finished up cutting the fence, the group bolted for the hole and climbed through, now safe within the confines of a fenced off walkway. Walkers were lining up, curious and hungry as they noticed the living.

"Glenn, hurry up. Tie it down the fence. Yeah. That'll do."

Rick was looking ahead and planning. There was a small field that was sectioned off from the main prison area however the gate wasn't completely closed. There was enough of a gap for walkers to get through if they were determined enough.

"Okay. I'll run up to that guard tower there. I'll need you two to watch my back. Zee, think you're alright with disposing of the walkers by that gate up there? It won't close properly if there's a body in the way."

"Yeah no problem. I'm assuming Daryl is gonna wait down here and take shots at any walkers we miss?"

He turned to Daryl.

"Is that alright with you?" Daryl nodded.

"Careful. You do somethin' stupid up there an' you're gonna regret it." Daryl then warned the woman.

"Punishment? That's not much of an incentive to keep out of trouble, Dare. I look forward to it."

Lori opened the gate and the trio went in. Bolts and arrows went flying, a machete sprayed the dead blood of walkers over cement and grass and Rick was able to get into the guard tower and, as Zee called out 'clear', close the gate.

"Well, this'll be nice."

''

As the sun began to set, half the group ventured out to the cars, parked a fair way away, and brought back as much of the supplies as they possibly could.

''

"I still don't see it."

Daryl let out a frustrated sigh as he once again tried to point out to Zee a constellation.

"It ain't that difficult Shorts. 'S right in front of ya face! Use your 'magination woman!"

She squinted at the sky, trying her best to see what just about everyone else could. It's hopeless, she thought. I can't even see the bloody North Star! Which one is that again?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Daryl behind her. Getting right up close, his front covering every inch of her back, he took her hand in his, breath ghosting over her face as he talked to her.

"See that star there? That's the North Star. Always remember it, 'right? If ya ever get lost again," which ya fuckin' well won't 'cause you'll be by my side, "you use that to find your way back."

She nodded, not trusting herself to say anything that wouldn't ruin whatever moment they may have been having.

"Promise?" He questioned, as he slowly brought her arm back down to her side, not letting go of her hand.

She tilted her head back, not bothering to turn around.

"Promise."

Watch that night passed by pleasantly. The two stayed that way, Zee enveloped by Daryl, as he attempted to show her the main constellations again.

"Wait..."

He paused.

"Isn't that one the North Star?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Zee's, briefly burying his face in her hair as he let out another sigh. She wouldn't be able to find her way out of cardboard box at this rate.

"Really Shorts? Really?!" Complete exasperation and disbelief saturated his words. Then he felt, more than heard, Zee start to giggle which then turned into full blown laughter.

"I'm…..Hahahaha….just…Haha….messin' with ya!"

"Just messing with me? Ya think you're funny, don't ya Shorts?"

She stopped laughing abruptly. Daryl sounded slightly dangerous just then. She went to pull out of his arms but he wasn't letting that happen.

"Ya know what I think is funny?"

With that Daryl began an all-out assault. His fingers began kneading into her sides and Zee tensed before she began a wild struggle. Between her fits of laughter and Daryl's own chuckles, it wasn't surprising that the two had woken up some of the camp.

Herschel, Patricia, Dale and Carol watched the couple with fond smiles, all of them thinking back to a time where they could share in the simple pleasure of the company of a kindred spirit; of a loved one.

''

Glenn placed his cap back on his head after nervously wringing it, not at all looking forward to the task ahead of them.

"Okay, we go in and suss the place out. T, I want you here with the others. Maggie, stay in the guard tower and keep watch. Herschel, set up a make shift-first aid station. Everyone be on guard and be ready for anything."

"I'll head up to the admin block; grab some maps, keys and the like. There should be an armoury room or something similar so I'll take inventory while I'm up there. Give me an hour. We need a map. There's no point in going in blind. If I'm not back within an hour and a half, well, yeah. Don't go looking for me."

"You be quick, okay? Stay alert. Don't stop for anything and don't try and push yourself. If you can't get to the building you get straight back here."

"No problem."

Daryl was chewing his thumb. He knew she would be able to handle this, didn't mean he liked it, but he knew she was capable despite the amount of times she'd gone out and gotten injured. He contemplated trying to stop her but thought better of it.

"I'll go with."

"No. You stay. You're an intimidating person. If any survivors pass by here, they aren't going to even try and mess with the group if you're standing there with your crossbow."

Intimidating person? Th' hell?

"Yes you're intimidating….to others anyway. If you want me to point out the reasons I will. For example, you are one gorgeously muscled fellow. I mean, you just scream strength. Those arms…" She trailed off and raised an eyebrow at everyone around them. "Oh, come on! Glenn, tell him I'm right." Glenn's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Don't be afraid. Speak up man. Now's your chance." She turned back to Daryl and addressed the group in general. "Even Glenn here has fantasised about being in Dare's arms; don't judge me!"

Daryl glared the absolute fuck out of Glenn as the Asian man spluttered some sort of protest. Well, at least they thought it was indignation that he was expressing. Truly you could never be 100% sure about some people and when the object of possible affection was Daryl Dixon….Yeah, it was definitely possible that Zee wasn't joking.

"My point is: No one's gonna wanna mess with a giant, muscled, trigger-happy redneck." She then stood on her toes, trying to appear taller, and crossed her arms over her chest, shooting a glare at everyone and trying to appear as Daryl-like as she could. "All jokes aside though, I'll be alright. I've been here before anyway. Remember Rick? The Sherriff sent me up here a few times. I can't believe I forgot it was here. Anyway, I'll kill a guard, grab a swipe and get to the back entrance. I know where I need to go and if anything goes wrong, I'll hopefully have a map by then."

''

"You've gotta love the people…who installed…backup generators…." Zee said, panting heavily. "Got everything….we'll need." She held up a hand, signalling that she needed a minute to catch her breath.

Setting Zee down, Daryl wet a piece of cloth and handed it to Zee.

"Thanks."

Rick was pulling out maps, his face lighting up at the lucky break they'd caught. By this point everyone had joined them, asides from Maggie who was still keeping watch up in the tower.

"What are these?" Carol asked.

"The power is still on. It's not even been 6 months since the apocalypse. There are cameras everywhere. I took a little longer 'cause I detoured and went into the archive room." She gestured to the manila files. "Took what I could from the filing cabinets on inmates. If we come across any that are alive it'll help out big time. The camera's and computers are in operation at the moment. I don't know how much power they're consuming, so if we clear out that part of the prison, we could have a central command area."

"Awesome!" Carl exclaimed.

"That's so cool! Me and Carl can watch the cameras for you guys!" Sophia said. Both children looked excited at the idea of being able to start pulling their own weight, so to speak.

''

They rounded a corner, fluorescent lights throwing their shadows across the length of the hall. Rick was leading them to the canteen area with hopes of finding food reserves. Daryl brought up the back rear. Zero was following directly behind Rick, Jimmy followed behind her, T-Dog stood in the middle, Herschel behind him and lastly Glenn, who was in front of Daryl.

They had gotten rid of many walkers so far without too much trouble but, as with all things, luck ran out. Approaching another corner, Rick ducked back into the hall. Walkers were blocking the way they came and a hoard was gathering in their path.

"Kill 'em. Make sure to do it in one go. We can't let any of them too close. We'll run to the doors at the end of the hall, the double doors. The canteen's through there. GO!"

The group rushed the oncoming hoard. Odds seemed to be working in their favour. That was until they heard a scream.

"Grab him! QUICKLY! TO THE CANTEEN!"

Daryl and Rick picked the boy up and ran with him. The doors were closed and barred up using a bat.

"Let me see him!"

Herschel kneelt down and looked him over.

"Jimmy, Jimmy! Hush."

The boy let out another scream of pain.

"We can't amputate it. He's got a bite to his neck, shoulder and torso."

"Who the fuck are you?!" A foreign voice shouted.

The group paid no mind, intent on trying to figure out what to do with Jimmy.

"Please! ARGH! IT HURTS!"

"Fuck. We'll have to kill 'im."

"Please! Just do it!" He let out another loud scream and Daryl silenced the boy with a bolt to the head and a muttered apology.

"Let's go. We'll take him back and bury him."

''

"Oi, Shorts. Some help would be nice!" Daryl hollered, as they got to the gate.

Pushing on through to the Safe Zone, again aptly named by the Little Lady, the group was met with cries of disbelief as Jimmy was laid down on the grass.

"Zee! ZEE!" Glenn screamed, looking around wildly.

T-Dog had the most awful feeling of déjà vu. The last time someone frantically called for Zero she had been left behind in Atlanta to fend off walkers and a pissed off Dixon, by herself!

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW ZEE!" Daryl yelled as he stood up and turned around, looking for any signs of the woman.

"SHIT! I knew I fucking recognised the voice. FUCK! She's in trouble." Rick stated, standing up to go back through the gates.

"You can't go back in there. No. You're not going back for her this time, Rick. It'd be suicide! No one can go back for her." Lori said.

"I hate to say it, you know I love that girl like a daughter, but we can't risk anyone else's lives." Dale regretfully said, eyes looking solemn and already mourning Zee's presence.

''

"NO!"

"I ain't saying it again. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Daryl roared at Maggie.

"Hey! Leave her alone! Back off man!"

"Oh, now the Chinaman grows a fuckin' pair. I'm goin'. Ain't your decision to make so MOVE THE FUCK AWAY OR I'LL PUT A BOLT THROUGH BOTH OF YA!"

"CALM DOWN! Daryl, back off!" Rick went to place a hand on the hunter's arm but stopped short as the man barrelled past them and walked to the bottom of the hill, making his way out of the prison confines.

"Fuck you…..fuck the lot of ya…FUCK!" Ain't allowed back in? What the fuck was this? Zero was in there somewhere and he's supposed to sit by idly, waitin' on her miraculous return. Fuckin' miracles were rarer than fuckin' survivors with brains. He couldn't leave it to chance. No fuckin' way.

He went into the woods and walked the perimeter of the fence. He'd fuckin' well get her. With or without the help of others. Hell, he didn't need no help! He was Daryl fuckin' Dixon. Nobody kills a Dixon but a Dixon and nobody, _nobody_, messed with a Dixon's girl. She was a fuckin' fighter; a Dixon in the makin'. He entertained that thought for a while. She'd be fine because she had to be, because he needed her in this new fucked up world and if even a single strand of her hair was fuckin' messed with, God help the sorry fuckers who got in his way.

''

She went to follow after them, trying to find something to lock up the first entrance with. Once she finished that, she began to run after the group, seeing Daryl's leg disappear around another corner. Something barged into her, tackling her to the ground. She struggled, realising exactly who this was.

"Stupid bitch! Haha, who's laughin' now, aye puta?" He rolled them over and dragged her to a wall. "I think I'll teach you that lesson now."

She kicked out, bit, scratched and pulled on the man's hair. The other prisoners' eyes were fixated on the puddle of blood that had accumulated from Jimmy's wounds.

"What the fuck?! They just killed a guy! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" One inmate asked hysterically.

By this point in time, Tomas had found a slightly secluded corner and proceeded to beat the absolute shit out of Zero.

"Fuckin' puta. You think it was funny? You lost me my one chance outta this joint. I coulda seen my brother again. Now, I'm gonna properly fuck you up. I think I deserve a little compensation. See what happens when you mess with my freedom you little whore. I'll show you exactly what happens."

She couldn't fight back any longer. She was in so much pain. The man was physically so much stronger than her. He'd lived through and won fights that she could never imagine even participating in. A true fucking street thug, this guy was, with a rap sheet taller than even her. From petty theft to aggravated assault, rape and murder; name a crime and this man had done it.

It got blurry. She looked to the side, dazed, but tried to find something, anything as she felt Tomas all over her. Being so entirely focused on his revenge, Tomas failed to notice the shadow on the wall. Zero was soon covered in the blood of the man, his head now cracked open and beaten in. She looked up and tried to speak before falling unconcious.

Lee Everett pushed the body off of her, throwing the rock to the side as he did. Like hell he was going to let anything else happen to this woman. She saved him from a death sentence and was kind enough to visit him, understanding what he did and why he did it. He had been caught red-handed after murdering a senator who he had caught, red-handed as well, in bed with his wife. He couldn't remember exactly what happened. One moment he had been frozen to the spot as he watched his wife's face morph from ecstasy to absolute horror, watched as a man moved his naked form from her body and turned to the doorway and then he remembered anger. An unbridled rage filled him and he was no longer in control. It had happened in, what had felt like, the blink of an eye. The man was there, in the bed, breathing. Next second, he was on the floor, by the foot of the bed, and he was _not_.

The young woman, the detective from King County, had frequented the prison on several occasions. He knew, from the talk of the other inmates, that she was the sole reason Tomas, a notorious gang affiliated man, had remained in prison. Not only that, but she ensured the man would not set foot out of the prison, not while he was still breathing anyway. Tomas had been fantasising about exacting revenge since the day of his parole hearing and was gunning for a chance to escape the prison and deliver, what he believed to be, justice.

He went to check on the woman and the other inmates gathered 'round.

"Get me something to wrap her up in. Hey, Axel, grab a spare jumpsuit from the kitchens." Lee crouched down close to her, trying his best to keep her from the view of the other men; Zee wasn't showing anything completely but she wasn't decent. Her shirt was beyond repair and the flimsy singlet had seen better days for sure.

Having been handed the standard clothing, Lee told the other to back up and piss off back to the kitchens.

"I got this. This woman…..she saved my life. I can finally start to return the favour."

He cut the jump suit in half, enveloping the woman in the clean shirt. Picking her up, he cleared a space on one of the tables and, with the help of Axel, started to clean her up.

''

Another bolt flew. These dead fucks just kept comin' and comin' and Daryl was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He wouldn't make it back to the fuckin' food hall today at this rate.

"C'mon you dead fucks!" He called out, pure frustration lacing his every word.

The corridors were filling up fast. He looked to the window but knew there was no point in looking for an escape back that way. Can't go fuckin' over 'em, can't go fuckin' under 'em: I'll fuckin' go through 'em. He made a face at the thought. Why couldn't these dead fucks just stay dead!

''

Patricia ended the service this time, saying a final 'Amen' and goodbye. Rick, as much as he didn't want to seem disrespectful, made his way immediately to the guard tower. He went immediately to the files that Zee had brought back and rifled through, looking for one file in particular.

He's was still there. That mother fucker was supposed to be transferred to another prison, a maximum security over in another fucking state, at the beginning of the year! Rick didn't want to know what was happening up in that prison; not if Tomas Prado had anything to do with it.

"What's that?" Lori asked. "Is that an inmate file?"

"This," He threw the file on the table, slamming his hands onto the surface, causing everyone to jump, "This is the reason I want to go back."

T-Dog took the file and opened it; face paling as he read the sheets.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"He was in the canteen. I heard him speak; briefly saw him."

The file was making its round, each person looking increasingly confused.

"He had a parole date not too long ago. Didn't get out. He has Zee to thank for that…."

"Oh shit."

Rick looked at T-Dog and smiled sardonically.

"Yeah. 'Oh shit'."

"He was there? You sure Rick?"

"We need to find another way into that cafeteria. Here, help me map out some routes. We'll go back in the morning. Daryl will probably have found her by then."

"Why does this always happen to Miss Zee?" Sophia innocently questioned, genuinely confused. Zee had never done a bad thing to any of them. She was nice and kind and she looked after everybody, just like Mr Dixon but in a different way.

"She has the worst luck ever!" Carl piped up, answering the girl. "She had bad luck before the zombies."

Carl then went into detail about all the bad luck he had witnessed from Zee including that time she had tripped on the upstairs rug and fallen down the stairs at home, when she had been bitten by two of the neighbourhood dogs and, who could ever forget, that one incredibly ironic day when Zee had been carefully washing up the brand new steak knives, placing them one by one back into their wooden block, when all of a sudden she lost her footing, stepped into the now empty steak knife box and went sliding across the kitchen only to have a couple of drink glasses fall off the shelf above the fridge before the large cooling appliance itself toppled over and crushed the woman under its weight.

''

"I'm-"

Rick stepped forward, hand out as he finished off the man's sentence.

"Lee Everett. Nice to see you again. Not sure if I'd class this as better circumstances but you've now got your freedom."

"Sherriff's Deputy Officer Grimes. I shoulda known you'd be here. That crossbow guy of yours sent me. Fixed your wife up best I could," Glenn and T-Dog shared a look when Rick failed to correct the man, "but the man didn't want her walking 'round yet. She'll be back in no time, so don't worry."

"What about To-"

"He got her. Didn't realise she was still there."

"What-"

"She'll recover. Crossbow said to just give you the overall assessment of her. No details. He'll talk to you when they get back tomorrow. Where did you find the guy? He came charging in, killed the rest of the boys straight up. Nearly put a bolt through my head 'til he realised I was trying to protect DT."

Rick wasn't pleased. He wanted to know exactly what went on and he wanted to know now. Tomas had obviously gotten his hands on her while the group was distracted with Jimmy. Nothing good could have possibly come of that. Obviously his Little Lady was alive, which he was thankful for. He just wanted to know exactly what the fucker had done to her so he could give it all back tenfold.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** I can't wait to start typing up a new chapter for this. I've got the plot line set and I'm just happy that I've managed (well at least I think I've managed) to think up a somewhat decent direction for this story. Although updates are going to be few and far between I regret to inform. I'm finishing up a short companion story for this fanfiction which incorporates the Boondock Saints (mentioned in the previous disclaimer) and I've sort of been distracted with a 'That 70's Show' plotline that I've thought up. That, and work has been running me raggard.

As always though, I do hope you've enjoyed this. I realise my standards of writing have been a little low lately but I hope this has made up for any disappointments.


	18. Chapter 18

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, it wouldn't have taken an entire year to find a place to set up. I mean really, a whole year?! There had to have been more than one farm around the outskirts of Atlanta.

* * *

"Shit. Any of you know anything about concussions?"

"We're fucking inmates. We didn't get sent to prison because we failed to save a life; we ain't in here for anything good so what the hell do you think?"

"Just asking." Lee shook his head. Should have known better than to ask them.

He had cleaned Zero up as best as he could and only the places he could see. He had taken the shirt she had worn and soaked it in the sinks outback in the kitchen and wiped away most of the blood from her face, arms and legs. It'd have to do until she woke.

"What's going on out there, DT?" He hoped she'd wake soon. There were many questions he wanted to ask her: the first being, 'Are you okay?' closely followed by, 'Why in the hell did you lot kill that boy?'.

''

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Don't shoot. Don't shoot!" Lee had his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. He was backing up, fast. A man, one of the men from before, had come barrelling in, crossbow at the ready, and shot fucking everybody. Lee had been in the back when he heard a commotion but thought nothing of it, focusing his attention on Zero.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

"Whoa, please, put your weapon down! I don't know who you're-"

"Where the fuck is she? I ain't gonna be askin' ya again. Stop playin' fuckin' stupid."

"Okay, okay. Just, calm down, okay? Who are you?"

"I'mma be the fuckin' person who killed your sorry ass 'cause ya ain't fuckin' listenin'. Where. Is. Zero?"

"Zero? How the hell do you know DT?"

Daryl glowered at the man, staring him down and sending him a look that screamed 'I ain't got no fuckin' time for your shit'.

"That's it." Daryl aimed his bow, lining up his arrow with the middle of the man's forehead.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not letting you near her until you tell me who you are." Lee had slowly stood to his full height and blocked the door completely, a fresh wave of bravery in the face of danger washing over him. He had no idea what this man wanted with DT; the woman was fucking unconscious because of a man and he wasn't about to let some homicidal redneck near her until he got answers.

Daryl looked at the him; glared at him if we were being technical.

"I ain't putting this down, ya hear? I ain't gotta fuckin' answer to you. Now you show me where my girl is and I won't put a bolt through your fuckin' eye, okay?"

"I'm serious. You're not getting her. I'm not letting you through. Uh-uh."

"Why the hell not? For fuck's sake, I need to see her, now where is she?"

"Have you got a problem understanding me? I can stand here and argue with you all day or you could shoot me. If you decide to shoot me though, you're going to have to be prepared for the ass whooping you'll get from DT; from Zero. She won't like the fact that someone killed me."

"Yeah, I guess we could fuckin' do this all day." He paused and lowered the crossbow, not completely, but enough to show Lee that he wouldn't just shoot him. "She's part a' my group. I'm guessin' ya know her."

"She tried helping me out of here, bleeding-heart and all. Read my case and thought I didn't deserve my sentence. The Sherriff's Deputy, Rick Grimes, he and DT, I owe them both my life."

"You know Rick? Well fuck, ain't it a small world. Sherriff's Deputy is leadin' our group." By this point he had lowered the crossbow completely. "Now can ya show me where the fuck she is?"

Lee nodded and went to move out of the way but paused.

"She's in bad shape. I don't know the full extent of the damage; I'm not a doc-"

"Bad shape? Full extent of the damage?!" Daryl barrelled right past the man and all but flew to Zero's side, prodding, poking and cursing all the while.

"Who the fuck did this?!"

"Man with the bashed in head. He's in the corner out by the back door."

Daryl had stepped back, away from Zero, as he tried to calm himself down.

"Fuck. FUCK! What…. Do you know what he did to her? Who the fuck changed her?"

"I…He beat her 'round and he tried to…. I think I stopped him before anything was actually done but…you and your guys came in, shot a man and then fucked off. We weren't paying much attention to anything else but what had just happened. Jesus what the fuck did happen? Why did you kill the others? They weren't doing anything."

"Fuck. You haven't seen anything from the outside? I noticed a TV set out there. Ain't seen nothin'? It's the fuckin' end of the world. We got the dead walkin' and feastin' on the fuckin' livin'. It's total anarchy. Welcome to the fuckin' end of the world. Now, leave the fuckin' room while I fuckin' check her wounds."

Lee eyed the man with nothing short of complete doubt. End of the world? Zombies?! Fuck, what did I miss?!

''

"She'll wake soon." Daryl placed his crossbow down on one of the tables.

"How was she?"

"Fucked up at best; did a real number on her."

After Daryl had tended to her wounds, they introduced themselves and Lee was given the rundown of what the rest of the world was like at this point in time.

"There ain't nothin' left of the world you knew before. Nothin' at all."

"Shit."

Daryl let out a scoff, nodding along with Lee's simple reply.

"Ain't it just."

''

"Where else are ya hurtin'?"

"Everywhere. Shit. I should have been watching out for him. He's been after my blood for a while now." She shook her head and slid her arms out of the makeshift shirt.

Daryl helped her out of her tank top, an angry gaze glaring at the all the damage. He gingerly prodded a few bruises here and there, asking her to rate the pain like he'd seen on those stupid day-time medical shows.

"Uh-uh Shorts. Ain't no way I'mma let you get up and walk around. Don't give me that look. It ain't gonna fuckin' work on me. You know better than that." He pulled her to him, being mindful of her ribs, and buried his face in her hair.

She reached around the hunter, trying her best not to let the pain overwhelm her as she reciprocated the embrace, holding on to him just that little bit tighter, trying to get as close to him as she could.

"Sorry I wasn't there. I left ya behind. Shouldn't 'ave-"

"Shut up, you idiot. It's not your fault. You're with me now though, right? You're here when I need you most, and I do need you most."

The significance of that statement was not lost on Daryl. Zee was surprised she'd said it without sounding like some whiney, clingy twat. Daryl remained holding her for a good while longer before he said anything.

"Need you too, Zee." He whispered, voice barely audible to her ears but full of emotion.

''

"You're going out there 'cause I damn well ain't leavin' her here with you. I fuckin' told ya where they are and I fuckin' told ya how to kill the fuckin' things. What's your fuckin' problem? Only kill the living?" Yes, Daryl recognised the man as the one who had killed a Senator after catching the politician in bed with his wife.

"Daryl that was uncalled for. Lee, listen: they're zombies! It's a kill or be killed situation. They're nasty, cannibalistic, undead beings but think of it like an arcade game, okay? It helped me when I first came face to face with them."

"An arcade game?" Lee asked incredulously. "The hell DT?"

"You'll have fun soon enough."

"Messed up DT; you're real messed up."

''

Daryl was surprised the man actually went along with the plan.

"He's got a knife; he'll be fine."

"Why couldn't we just all go? I can walk!"

"No, you can't. Walk my fuckin' ass. Ya ain't goin' nowhere 'til you can move about with some sort of ease." He pushed her back down. "I said lay still woman! God, it ain't that hard to do."

"Oh shove off Dare. You couldn't sit around for a whole five minutes without stomping your way back to our camp so don't you go preaching to me about laying still."

"Don't even need to ask you if you're feelin' better. Uh-uh no. That wasn't some roundabout way of sayin' that you can get up so lay back down." Daryl let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Like mindin' a fuckin' 5-year-old, swear." He mumbled when he caught the smirk that was playing at her lips. "You little shit. Ain't funny Shorts!"

"It damn well is Dare."

''

"You tell me if ya need help. I'll carry your ass back there if I have to but if you don't tell me before hand, there will be a price to pay and you ain't gonna like it."

"What have I said about that, Dare? It's not much incentive promising things like that." He gave her a look. "I'll tell you if anything's up, promise." She held out a pinky finger.

"Like a God damn 5-year-old." He linked a pinky with hers.

"But you love me anyway, don't you Dare?" She sent another cheeky grin his way and continued holstering knives onto the make shift belt.

''

Daryl arrived back at the camp, Zee clinging onto his back holding his crossbow, scowling at the group. He passed them all and headed straight for his, scratch that, _their _tent.

"You. Stay." He said pointing to Zero and then the sleeping bags on the ground. He walked straight back out and zipped the tent back up. Turning around he came face to face with Rick.

"You. You don't fuckin' go in there. No fucking way. Ya hear me? No one goes in there without my fuckin' say so."

"Move Daryl. Let me see her. I need to know she's alright."

"You fuckin' know she's alright 'cause I'm fuckin' tellin' ya so. You don't go in there," he said as he indicated to Dale, "you don't go in there," he said, pointing to Lori, "and you definitely don't go fuckin' in there, ya hear?" he said as he pointed at Rick.

"Move!"

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Daryl, please. We just want to see her." Carol said, voice soft and filled with concern. "Please?"

"You can go in." He said, stepping aside only when Carol pushed passed Rick gently, Sophia following her mother into the tent. "Carl, T, Glenn and the Greene's: You can go in. Rest of ya, fuck off."

Dale was confused.

"Daryl, son, why can't I-"

"Don't even try old man. Fuck you. Go back to the RV, now. If she ain't worth savin' then she ain't worth talkin' to."

"That's…that's not what I meant when I said-"

"Don't fuckin' care old man. Seemed pretty fuckin' clear what you meant. Go."

''

"Thanks Soph. You really do know how to cheer a girl up, sweetie."

Sophia beamed down at Zee, who was currently in a sitting position comforted by many makeshift pillows and cushioned sleeping bags. The young girl had brought the woman a juice box and was rather proud that she had been able to keep it from the others.

"I thought you might like it Miss Zee. I know you haven't had much luck since the walkers came."

"Thank you, Sophia. This is probably one of the best bits of luck I've had. Where have you been keeping these?"

Sophia smiled largely, looking at her mother and sharing a conspiratorial look with Carl.

"You know what, never mind. Hey, you know what I'd like right about now?" The two kids looked at her, matching grins adorning their faces. "Yep! Go get the bag, by the corner…. Yeah. That's the one."

She unzipped the bag and after pulling out 3 shirts she got to the good stuff.

"What would you like? Carol, you pick first. These two over here have been eating all the really good stuff. Cheeky little buggers."

Carol stared in amazement. There, in front of her, was a portable candy store. Chocolates, hard candies and were those…Twinkies?!

"Nice choice Carol. No one, and I do mean no one, is able to resist that spongy goodness. I think I'll stick to plain old chocolate though. Mmmmmm, this is good." She then turned back to the kids who were enjoying their own little treats. "And remember children: Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

''

Two days. Two whole days and he'd not been able to see her. Two! He was on the verge of just storming into that tent and he would. Fuck it. Who does Dixon think he is? He's not her keeper! No, that's it. I'm gonna go see my Little Lady and Dixon… he can go and get fucked, Rick thought to himself as he made his way over.

He'd managed to finally catch a break and slipped into Zee's tent. She was sat up on a comfy looking bed of cushioned materials, knitting God knows what when she looked up.

"How you feeling Little Lady?"

She watched him come up beside her and sit down, watching him through narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Rick?"

"I want to know how you are."

"That's nice."

He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, enveloping it between his.

"Zee, Little Lady, please, look at me."

She shook her head in exasperation, rolling her eyes and regrettably met his gaze.

"It wasn't a good idea. Just like saving Randall, just like trusting Shane. I told you we should have left the prison alone. Why is it, that no matter what I say, no matter how many times I've said, 'This is a bad idea', you go ahead with whatever it is I've warned you against? Every time, without fail, it's resulted in someone being injured or killed. Remember those calls back at the station? You know, when we didn't have to worry about the cannibalistic tendencies of the fucking undead? Because I do, Rick, and it pisses me off, that even now you fucking disregard what I say."

"I'm not dis-"

"You fucking are. Don't you even try to say otherwise." She shook her head, angry at herself for not standing her ground. "I can't be here. I just can't keep doing this. That safe house Daryl and I cleared, that was where we should have all gone; not this place. I made a compromise, Rick. I ignored the feelings I had about coming here in order to fucking please you." She took a deep breath. "Look, you've been shit out of luck since the dead started walking but you're still living by the rules of the old world. There's no room for mistakes and, to be really fucking honest with you, I'm sick and tired of drawing the short straw and taking the consequences for those mistakes. I'm not going to survive if I stay here any longer. Four days ago I was backed up into a corner by a man who's done nothing but fantasise about getting me alone so that he could deal his revenge. I'm done. The second I'm able to carry my shit, I'm out of here. It was nice to have met you Rick Grimes. I wish you and your group luck for the future."

"No. No; you're not leaving." Rick's face was passive but the anger building up in those eyes; Zero was getting prepared to defend herself if need be. "You're not thinking straight. That man did a number on you and you're just sprouting shit at the moment. I'll come back in when you're feeling better."

"Fuck you Rick. This is the clearest my mind has been since the hospital in Atlanta."

"Obviously not, Zero." He said.

"Excuse me? You know what, I need you to leave and I need you to do it now because if you don't, I will fucking do something I might not regret." Her eyes were narrowed, glaring at the man who had stood up from her side and was now pacing beside the makeshift bed. "It can't be that hard to follow a simple instruction, Officer."

He took a few deep breaths, trying his best not to start yelling at her. He wanted her here. More than that, he _needed_ her here, with him, because he knew he wouldn't be able to continue on, not the way he had been; not as a leader and not as the man he wanted to be; the man that he _was_.

"I'm sorry. I am so damn sorry Little Lady."

"It's a bit late for that Rick. Don't bother because I'm not listening."

"Fucking stop and let me speak!" Rick snapped, clutching at his hair before rubbing his face. "Do you have any idea how hard this has been for me? I woke up from a coma and you tell me the world's fucking ended?" His breathing was harsh; he was getting himself worked up. "Then I get brought to a camp and I realise my best friend, my brother, has been sleeping with my wife, knowing full well that you stayed behind and I was more than likely alive. If that wasn't enough, you were still in Atlanta because some stupid fucker couldn't close a van door! Fucking Merle Dixon left you for dead, street thugs abducted you and then the fucking camp got invaded and the CDC blew up! They think I'm their saviour; they think I can help them survive. I'm not doing this for nobody but my son, myself and yo-" He stopped himself before he finished off that sentence. "I don't _need_ everyone else to pile on top of that. I don't _need_ any more to worry about. You know what I do need though? I fucking need you here with me and I'm not willing to just let you up and leave."

"You _need_ me? What the fuck for? Will it make you feel better knowing that there's at least one person who will be able to take the brunt of the fall? I'm not a fucking sacrifice _Grimes_. Go away. Go away, leave me alone and get the fuck out of my tent."

"I'm not le-"

"Fine then: Stay. I'm the fuck out of here." Zero went to stand up. It was a bad idea; she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand up properly, not without some assistance, but right now she couldn't give a flying fuck. She was on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

Rick watched as she doubled over, clutching her stomach before rushing over to catch her. She let out a pained moan.

"Shit. Zero? Little Lady, what's wrong?"

"Fucking everything. Just go. Please just go."

Rick helped her back down and walked out of the tent.

"I'll be back Little Lady….."

She didn't reply, instead opting to close her eyes and ignore everything around her.

''

It was a tense week that went by. Zero had isolated herself from the group almost completely; Daryl and Lee being the only exceptions. She was able to move around without as much pain now but kept away. If she wasn't locked away in her tent, she was up in the watchtowers standing guard.

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon. Daryl you don't have to leave; you know that right?"

He gave her a look that clearly stated she was the most idiotic person in the world right now.

"You really wanna go there Shorts? What's this really about?"

"I worry about Carol and the kids. They won't last, not without Daryl Dixon: Apocalyptic Superhero."

"You want me to stay here and play happy families and body guard while you're out there, by yourself? You're getting real fuckin' stupid Shorts. Invite them along if you're so worried."

"I can see the results of that conversation. I'd end up killing the adult Grimes'."

"Don't seem so bad to me."

"Are you alright with leaving; truly alright? I don't want you coming along just because I'm leaving; you'll regret it."

"I ain't regrettin' anything. 'Specially if it's to do with you, alright? I've wanted to leave since the camp got attacked. Hell, I wanted to leave after your little hide-n-seek stunt Zee. I fuckin' well shoulda packed up our shit and taken off with ya before any of the Shane shit occurred; before that fucker got his hands on ya up in the prison."

"Soon then. We already have the house set up so at least that's one less worry."

Daryl nodded his head before tugging her to him. They remained in the embrace for a while.

"We'll be alright, won't we Dare?"

"'Course we will. I'm a Dixon: Nothing kills a Dixon but a Dixon and nothing ever fuck's with a Dixon's woman, ya hear?" He almost pulled back after the words left his mouth. Shit.

"Nothing? I suppose so. I'm still alive and kicking. Guess it's always been the Dixon charm that's kept my heart still beating, aye?"

He chuckled a little at this, almost letting out a sigh of relief, still holding onto her.

"Ain't no guessin' Shorts; 'S just the way it is."

''

Lee was watching the gates of the prison through the binoculars. It had been another four days and the camp had relocated to a cell block, trying to create a sanctuary within. He looked out over the various fields and kept an eye on the forest until he spotted someone.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lee muttered to himself as he spotted Daryl. "Oh no way in hell." Seeing the bag, there was no doubt that the Hunter was about to do a runner and, yes there she was, Zero would be leaving too. He signalled Maggie to join him; she'd been sitting in a chair waiting to take over watch for the last half hour.

"What is it?"

"I need you to keep an eye on them alright? Don't alert the others. DT will have left a note or something."

"They're leaving?! What? We need to tell Rick."

"Uh-uh Mags, he's not to know anything okay? Things aren't gonna go too well if we try and stop them."

Maggie couldn't really blame the Hunter though; she assumed it was his idea, wanting to leave and everything. She couldn't help but think Zero had a better chance of survival without them. So far that woman had been beaten, left for dead, abducted, hunted, shot, stabbed and she wasn't even sure exactly what happened to the woman after that prisoner attacked her. Kudos to you two, she thought, but why couldn't you have taken us with you?

''

"I've got one more thing I need to get."

"Can't be that important if you nearly forgot it."

"Ammo. I've got a shit tonne of ammo still up in there. I, uh, I took a little trip to a side office and raided it."

"When the hell did ya do that?"

"When you went out hunting."

He shook his head.

"Go get the bag; I'll wait here for ya."

She nodded and took off. As she made her way back down the hill she could hear shouting. She stopped, not too sure what was going on back up the hill until she saw a figure running right at her.

"What the fu-"

"You're not leaving. I wasn't fucking joking Little Lady."

She was now being held by Rick Grimes and she was not at all impressed. She certainly wasn't any more impressed when she felt a hand at the base of her spine and a pressure at the back of her neck. Without any further ado, and with no time to properly process what was happening, Zero found herself pressed into the officer.

He'd been thinking about this for so damn long. He captured his Little Lady's lips, holding her firmly and savouring the moment, knowing that this could very well be last time he ever saw her. She pushed against him, trying to get away, to create some distance. Not responding to his advances, and when he persisted, she attempted to bring a knee up. She pushed him off of her finally and then pushed him again causing him to stumble back.

Before she could start yelling at the man, she heard the tell-tale sounds of a bolt being released and watched as Rick clutched at his shoulder. There was shouting as Lee came racing down, pulling Zero out of the way of the Hunter who had ploughed back through the fence and was on a war path.

"No, don't. You stay here, alright?"

"But-"

"No DT, you don't get any closer than that." Lee, along with T-Dog, ran at Daryl, pulling him up and off of Rick, hauling him backwards.

Maggie arrived, after calling out to her father, screaming like a madwoman when she saw the bolt from Daryl's crossbow embed itself into Rick's shoulder.

"Daddy, I need you to check him over."

"What on Earth?" Dale asked in wonder as he took in the sight before him.

Lori ran to her husband, Carl following closely behind, and started panicking. Everyone else was alternating between looking at Daryl, who now held Zero behind him; a clear sign that she was not to be approached, Rick who was still on the floor and back to the Hunter as the couple backed up to the gates. Once Zero was through the fence, he turned around and the two simply walked off; Daryl still wielding the crossbow in case anyone decided to try and follow them.

"Zee?! Zero! Daryl! What the fuck is going on?" T asked. He wasn't the only one completely confused as to how any of this happened. One moment he, along with everyone else, had been enjoying the late evening and the next thing he was aware of was the shouts, the screams and the almighty fucking words of Daryl Dixon echoing across the fields.

"Help me move him please." Herschel asked. "Can you walk at all Rick?"

The man hissed as he attempted to push people away.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just leave me. I'll come up later; you can check me then."

"You're not going anywhere Rick, not until you let Herschel check you over." Lori told her husband.

Everyone, and I do mean everyone, recognised the look on Rick's face as he completely ignored Lori. The man's eyes became slightly out of focus as he brought his good hand up to his mouth, fingers brushing over his lips and they watched as his face transformed to one of complete loss. Rick Grimes looked like he had been defeated; looked as if his world had well and truly come to an end.

What the hell had just gone down?

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, I had this chapter typed up a long, long time ago. However, I didn't like it at all so I had to backtrack, delete what I had and start over from Chapter 17. The original 18 was well and truly cringe-worthy (so was the original chapter 19 which has also been scrapped). I do hope you enjoyed this.


	19. When The Saints Come Marching (OneShot)

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead' nor do I own Troy Duffy's 'The Boondock Saints'. If I did, you'd darn well know it because I would be totally living it up with Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery.

* * *

"Guys? You need to see this." T-Dog called down from his position in the Watch Tower. "You're not going to believe what I'm seein'."

Once he arrived, Rick took the binoculars from the man and took a look himself. He made a disbelieving noise as he lowered the lenses and shared a glance with T.

"Alright, there's no need to panic." Rick said. "We've got a little bit of a situation though."

''

He had no idea where on Earth his brother was, but he prayed each day for his safety. It hadn't been all too long before he was busted from his ceiling solitary confinement by none other than the recently conscious and recovered Romeo. That would have been, he looked to the wall, yeah, a good week ago. The crazy Spic certainly made the end of the world seem a little more fun though, he'd give him that.

"Fuckin' dead corpses! What the hell do ye think ye'r doin' over there laddie? What do you think ye can smell?" He asked, walking up to one of the stumbling, rotting corpses of the undead. He had a hard time adjusting to the fact that the world had literally come to an end, and by zombies of all things. This wasn't in the Bible, he thought to himself, an' God could 'ave givin' me an' me brother a little warning. The zombie snarled at him. "Ye know I can't speak ye language lad. Now come over here like a good, little boy an' I'll send ye to Hell." He bashed the head of the walker in with the butt of his berretta. "Fuckin' wouldn't 'ave thought I'd be whacking dead guys with this t'ing here." He kissed the gun and smiled, getting back to work. Well, he would have, but the moment he looked up, readying himself to drag another lifeless body away, he came face to face with the tip of an arrow.

"Who the fuck 're you?" A masculine, Southern voice asked. Connor couldn't move, couldn't speak; he couldn't even breathe.

"Murphy?"

"Who the fuck is 'Murphy'? 'S that ya name?"

"It's me, Connor. Stop fuckin' around wit' me Murph; this isn't the time."

"My name ain't fuckin' Murphy, Leprechaun. Drop ya gun an' start walkin'." Daryl remained behind the man, crossbow trained on the odd Irish man that had been clearing out a courtyard adjacent to the one his group occupied. They'd figure out real quick if this man was a threat to them or not.

''

Connor's arms were up in defense and Zero stood in front of him, shielding him from the wrath of Murphy's Redneck doppelganger.

"I was just happy to see me lass, alright?"

"Fuckin' move it Shorts!"

"Daryl, calm down."

"For once I agree with him." Rick said, his gun trained on the man's head, as was Daryl's crossbow. "Move over Little Lady."

"He didn't mean anything by it." She said in his defense.

"Ye shouldn't lie, love. You may be able to pull off the look but ye really shouldn't do it." Zero turned to the Irish man and glared.

"For Christ's sake, Conn, shut up! I'm trying to save your dumb, Irish ass."

"Aye, lass, I know. But it's only because ye love me Irish ass." Zero turned her attention back to Daryl and the group.

"I know him; he's a good guy."

"Really good, aye, lass? Ye said as much when I was all over ye la-"

"He's gone." Daryl said, preparing to pull the trigger.

"No! He saved me, okay? Before I was in Georgia I was up in Boston. I met Conn and Murph while I was on a case. Just ignore his comments. He doesn't mean anything he says."

"Sure ain't sound like it an' it fuckin' sure as hell ain't looked like it."

"That's just how he is, okay?"

"Fuckin' A Shorts, move the fuck out of th' way." This stranger had run to Zero upon entering into the little sanctuary. The man had then thoroughly felt her up, his hands everywhere, and proceeded to kiss the woman till she was blue in the face. The man had done more than just sign a death waiver. Just when both the Hunter and the Deputy thought the man couldn't get any more stupid, Connor went to move forward but whatever he planned was brought to an abrupt halt.

"Argh! He fuckin' shot me! What th' hell is wrong wit' ye, ye crazy bastard?! I can see a light, love. I think this is the end for me. Might I have one last taste of an Angel before I'm sent before the good Lord?" Connor said, dramatically clutching his side.

"Didn't even fuckin' graze 'im." Daryl muttered as Zero knelt down by the new comer.

"Connor?"

"Aye, love?" He was then promptly smacked on the head.

"I warned you. Now get your Irish ass up and tell me exactly what happened for you to end up in a Georgian Prison when you were last at Hoag's."

"Aye, lass, I'll tell ye." He said, starting to get up, dusting himself off. He bent down, mouth brushing the woman's ear. "But only in private, love. They don't need t' hear anyt'ing that I say, aye?"

"Fine Conn. But you better back it up or Daryl is going to shoot you and this time he won't miss."

''

"He only looks a little like him."

"Ye've had the hots for me twin! All this time I coulda sworn ye were into me." Zero twitched.

"No. I did not have the hots for your twin and I was never 'into' you." She'd deny it with every breath, though she knew for a fact that the Irish twins were absolutely gorgeous. If either of them ever found out, she knew she would have been in some serious trouble.

"Right, love, right. I don't believe a single word ye saying. Ye're in denial. Come over here, give me a kiss and then look me in me eyes an' tell me ye don't want me."

"I'm not falling for your little scheme's Conn. Where the hell is Murph anyway?" Zero watched as any trace of happiness was wiped away. He looked forlorn now and Zero wanted to see the light in his eyes returned. There was only one thing that could make him look like that. "Murph… is he? He's not dead, is he?"

"I don't fuckin' know where he is. I lost him; I lost me brother." He was standing, hands thrown in the air in frustration. "Shit." He sat down, face in his hands. "We were separated. Smecker had a plan but it wouldn't work unless we were in different places. It went to shite the moment we began to execute it. We went our separate ways, fuckin' stupid t'ing to do lass, I know. I got picked up a ways away and taken here. Romeo, t' greasy spic, he didn't make it; lost him last week. One of those undead fuckers got him while we were out in t' yard."

"Is h-"

"Buried? 'Course he is lass. Buried wit' his personal belongings."

"His Class D license and everything." Zero said with a small laugh. She sat herself down next to Conn and pulled him to her, hugging him to her, her hands stroking his hair. "Do you know where Murph was transferred to?" She felt him shake his head.

"Told ye it went to shite, lass; I wasn't jokin'."

"I'll help you find him. Everyone is safe enough here."

"Ye don't have to do that lass."

"No, I don't _have_ to; I _need_ to. You're my boys; my gorgeous Irish Twins. You know I can't have one without the other." Conner turned to her, a small smile on his face.

"I don't like the idea of having my first threesome with my brother, lass. Let's compromise: I ravish you first and Murph can have a go with ye afterwards. Sound good? Or is it a little too much Irish for ye?"

"You're obviously feeling better Conn. Now let's go get Murph."

"That wasn't a no, lass, and I thank ye for calling me gorgeous." They both stood up but before Zero reached the doorway, Conner's hand shot out and pulled her into his chest, spinning her to face him before she crashed into his torso. He held her tightly, his face in her hair. "Thank ye lass. Thank ye." He whispered, a desperate tone to his voice. This was his only chance to get his brother back and after finding, of all people, Zero, he had more hope than he, admittedly, had before.

''

"You know Shorts, ya sense of humour ain't changed all that much since we met. You're not funny and ya sure as hell ain't goin' out gallivantin' with this Leprechaun."

"You can't leave the camp Little Lady: it just isn't safe." Rick felt the need to clarify.

"Neither of you two are going to be there meaning I'll be in obvious danger and despite the fact that I have saved your asses in the past amounts to diddly squat? I'll be back in a week, two weeks tops."

"Don't worry ye heads about it, aye lads? We'll be safe. Promise." He said, winking at Zero. He was trying his best to forget about the feelings of doubt that plagued his mind since the world ended, and those that had resurfaced with a vengeance when he decided to allow Zero to join him in his search for his other half.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Zero went up and embraced the Hunter, whispering to him briefly. He gave her a terse nod as she released him and walked over to the Sheriff's Deputy. "See you soon Officer Friendly."

''

_Day 1_

"Say it one more time lass an' see what happens." Connor warned.

"Hey Conn! Pick up the soap!" She yelled, hacking into the skull of yet another zombie.

"When I get me hands on ye lass, ye'll be fuckin' beggin' to pick up the soap!" He shouted back, enjoying the banter as they made their way through the little corner store.

"So you were in the prison the entire time." She stated, wiping her machete on the clothes of a dead walker.

"Locked in solitary." He grinned at this. "Fuckin' food fight of the century, lass. It was beautiful."

"Who did you try and cook?" He sent her a wicked little smirk.

"Anot'er one of t'ose sick fucks that was linked to Yakavetta's group." At the look she sent him, he continued. "Decided it would be a good day for stew."

"How big are the bloody pots in there?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, ye see lass, ye have to break down the meat a little. The guy was no contortionist by any means though."

"I thought I had issues Conn, but even I think that's messed up. Creative, amazing that you were able to do so much damage before getting caught but messed up nonetheless." The two meandered their way through the store, picking up cans of this and that. "We're gonna find him Conn. No doubt about it. We'll find him." Connor nodded.

"Aye lass, I know. Can't happen any other way."

''

_Day 2_

"Get yer ass over here now lass."

"I'm fine!"

"I don't believe ye for a second."

"It's not even cold."

"Ye're fuckin' turnin' blue lass. Stop your whinin' an' get over here now."

"For Christ's sake Conn: I'm fine."

"Don't ye be using the Lord's name in vain for God's sake."

''

_Day 3_

"Are we there yet?"

"I _will_ kill you Conn. Seriously. I don't fucking care. Ask me one more time, and I'm shoving this machete up your ass. Got it?"

"Haven't seen this side of ye in while. I must say, it's still as sexy as it was before."

"I'm trying to threaten you, not turn you on. At least pretend to be scared."

"Oh lass, I am scared; scared you're not goin' to jump me if I keep it up."

"Why did I sign up for this? Why?" She asked no one in particular.

"Ye love me Irish ass?"

"Don't fucking remind me."

"Tsk, tsk, such dirty mouth ye got on ye now. Mind showin' me exactly how dirty?" Zero face palmed. She should have known better.

''

_Day 8_

"We're nearing another border."

"Ye been up this way yet?"

"Haven't even run into anyone that's come from here."

"We best get more gas. Ye want to siphon or loot?"

"Eh, you choose today."

''

It had been almost two weeks when they found their first clue as to where Murphy had been.

"Ain't no mistakin' it lass."

"No mistaking indeed." They looked down upon the walker, pennies in the eyes glinting in the sunlight below two familiar exit wounds. "I guess we'll follow the dead walker road and it'll lead to Murphy. It's not a rainbow but he's certainly waiting at the end of this."

"I resent that comment lass. That's stereotyping. Not once have I ever sat in a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow."

"But you have run around screaming 'They stole me lucky charms!'"

"Ye lucky I like ye lass or else I'd place ye over my knees."

"That a promise Conn?"

"Fuckin' little tease ye are lass."

"Come on, we best go get that brother of yours."

"We're comin' for ye Murph." Connor said aloud. "Fuckin' eejit."

''

He stopped dead in his tracks. His eye caught sight of a very familiar piece of material and he hesitated, not wanting to go anywhere near it.

"Found anything yet Conn?" Connor didn't answer as he reached a hand down and moved a walker off of the body. He let out a strangled gasp as he looked down in disbelief. "Oi Conn? Did you find anything?" There was no reply. His shaking hand descended and the moment he felt the flesh beneath his fingertips, the cold, dead flesh, he fell to the ground. Zero looked around, having heard the thump of a body. She walked out of the house and looked around for the blonde ('I'm not fuckin' Blonde!') Saint. She didn't have to look around for too long at all.

"Argh!" A pained cry sounded throughout the neighbourhood and Zero's heart froze. The undeniable anguish that had sounded could mean only one thing. She abandoned the bag of goods she had collected and ran as hard as she could. She found him at the end of next street. "Murph? Murphy MacManus ye fuckin' answer me, ye hear? Wake up. Wake up, please? Come on Murph. It isn't funny; _this_ isn't funny. Move Goddammit! Murph!" She watched as the proud, fearless Irishman shattered before her eyes. Her breathing picked up speed as she slowly, cautiously, approached the scene.

"C-Connor?" She questioned, but was unsurprisingly ignored. She made her way to his side, tears already threatening to spill from her eyes at the heartbreaking reunion of the Saints of South Boston. It should never have ended like this, she thought as she held a hand to her mouth. Murphy had been bitten but not turned. There were two identical exit wounds; two bullets fired almost simultaneously and exiting through the eyes. The trademark of the Saints.

"He, uh, he's here lass; I found him." Connor said. He gently placed the body of his brother down for a moment before picking him up and carrying him. "Need to do this right lass. Need to bury him right an' proper." His hands were clenching and unclenching the fabric of Murphy's peacoat. "He's a bloody eejit. I mean, who the hell let's a walker bite them aye? Heh, jus' stupid really." He was shaking as he walked. Zero followed, keeping her distance. She was shaking her head, still in shock from seeing the lively Murphy MacManus this way.

They walked for quite a while. She knew what Connor was looking for and kept on going. They made it eventually and Connor entered first, laying his brothers body before the altar. He stood, wiped at his face and began to pace.

"Ye know Lord, I uh, don't know what to say. He's me brother; me other half. Why'd ye do this? Why'd ye let him die? Why didn't ye hear me prayers and keep him from the Evil that roams t' Earth? Huh? Because I know, with all due respect Lord, that he didn't deserve this; not one bit of it. He was loyal to ye, did ye bidding and this is his reward?" His breathing had picked up again and his voice was now louder, stronger, and only increasing in both with every word he spoke. "He didn't deserve to die!" He shouted. "Not by a bite; not by two bullets through the fuckin' head! How did this fit into your master plan Lord? What purpose do I have now that me brother's gone? Ye've taken everyt'ing, Lord. Ye've taken everyt'ing." He was on his knees now and freely crying into the coat of his deceased brother repeating 'Why?' over and over again.

''

"Lass, I need ye to do me a favour." She shook her head, having caught site of the second grave. "Look at me." He said, her face now in his hands. "Ye need to do this. I can't meet me brother in Heaven if I shoot meself. Ye know the rules Zero." She shook her head again.

"No. No way in hell am I going to do that."

"I'm not gonna be livin' much longer either way lass."

"You're going to fucking man up and live Connor MacManus." He shook his head this time, a sad smile on his face as desperation and despair filled his eyes.

"Ye know lass, ye came into our lives that night and ye fuckin' took us by surprise. I'm pretty sure Murphy fell in love wit' ye at first sight. Took me a while longer, being the smarter twin and all but I eventually came around. I saw what he had seen and I surrendered." She looked at him in confusion. "I love ye Zero." He said with absolute conviction. "We both love ye." Her hand came up to caress his face as she looked at him, eyes watering for the umpteenth time.

"I love you too Conn; I love the both of you." And she did. Maybe not to the same extent as what either of Twins had felt, but she did love them nonetheless. They were her boys; her handsome, protective, God loving Irishmen. "You two are like benign tumors or something. You just grew on me and never did any harm and I don't think I can do this Conn. I can't let you get taken away. I need you here. Don't make me do this." She pleaded.

"'S the only way love. I can't be here wit'out Murph; he'll need me. I'm sorry lass. I'm sorry to do this to ye; to ask this of ye but I can't t'ink of a better way to go. Ye are a light in our lives love. We'll see ye sometime but not too soon alright?"

"No. No, Conn. There has to be another way. Please don't make me do this?!" She held him to her; embraced him, her grip tightening all the more as Connor continued to speak.

"Ye know there isn't love. This is it. Ye have to send me to me brother. I-I can't live if he's not here beside me." Tears were streaking down her cheek, matching the ones falling from the eyes of the last living Saint. "One last thing." Connor shifted in her grip and she loosened her hold on him. He held her at arm's length, just looking into her eyes, committing her image to memory. He crushed her to him; his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss, stealing the breath from the both of them. He pulled away, kissed her lightly on the lips again. 'I love ye Zero. We both love ye.'

"Then don't leave me." He shook his head.

"We'll be watchin' over ye love, so please try to stay indoors whenever ye decided to consummate the relationship ye hav' wit' that Murphy look-a-like alright?"

"Fuck you Conn." She said with a watery laugh.

"I best not deflower ye next to the corpse of me brother. There'd be hell to pay if I gave into temptation. I will settle for one last kiss though love." She clutched onto him for dear life as he did the same. She didn't want to let him go but she understood. He needed his brother to live; it was as simple as that. You couldn't have one without the other and neither could they. They existed as one.

''

_And Shepherds we shall be_

Her head was bowed as she clutched the matching rosaries.

_For thee, my Lord, for thee_

"When you get the chance, and only if it's permitted, take a walk through the seven circles of hell, drop by and say 'hello' yeah?"

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,_

"Your both fucking idiots though, you know that right? How the fuck did you even get bit Murph? You're a fucking Saint! What is this?!"

_That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command_

"I mean, was it so hard to stay alive? To wait for your brother in the Land of the Living? You had to get fucking bit. Bit! An undead fucker took you down when you've stared death right in the face and cracked a joke and laughed. This, this is too much. Fuck! Fuck! Why did you have to fucking turn up Conn?! You know what? Fuck the both of you." Her fists were clenched, threatening to break the last connection she had with the Irish Twins; with her Saints.

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee_

She fell to her knees; head bowed, tears streaming down her face as she lost herself to the sorrow she felt.

_And teeming with souls shall it ever be_

The sun had set and she was alone. Truly alone. The journey back to the group at the prison would be twice as long as it had been and all the more dangerous for her. She didn't care at that moment in time. Walkers could come along and she would just sit there. She'd lost one of the greatest people she had ever met and killed the other one too. What right did she have to sit here and yell at them? She put one of them there herself for fuck's sake. She took in a breath, one deep breath, to calm herself down. She held a hand over her heart, clutched the fabric of her shirt and let her gaze settle on the crude crucifixes that stood in the front yard of the Catholic Church.

"I'm sorry I yelled at the both of you and I hope that I have your forgiveness." She wiped at her face. "I hope you're both happy wherever you are. I love you both, I'll miss you both and I'll pray for you both." With a hand that was intertwined with the Twin's rosaries she did the sign of the cross, her eyes closed and imagining better times, big smiles and a life that she shared with the two of them. She stood up.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."

''

"She's back!" Glenn shouted. The group ran to the gates as soon as the heard the shout. Daryl powered past the lot of them, stalking towards the woman. He stopped though, seeing her face. The group waited at the gates as she climbed on through and just stood before them. That was when Daryl ran up to her, catching her as she collapsed, sobbing into the chest of the Hunter.

"It'll be alright Shorts. It'll be alright." He whispered to her as rocked her. "You best wipe those tears woman." He said. "Ain't no need for them no more. He wouldn't want to see you like this." It wasn't all that hard to figure out that the man she'd left with was dead. She came back alone looking worse for wear, haunted.

"I had to kill him; he made me. He said they loved me and I shot him!" She cried hysterically.

"Ain't do nothin' wrong Shorts. Just the way it had to be."

"I know. I fucking know. He fucking left me Daryl; _they_ left me."

"I'm here, Shorts, an' I sure as hell ain't leavin' you, you hear me? I fuckin' promise ya that." He picked her up, holding her as close to him as he could get her. He nodded at the others, indicating to them that they needed to fuck off and leave them be. Rick sent him nod and, much to Daryl's surprise, walked away with the group, instructing them to get lunch ready as he took the children on a walk around the perimeter.

"Ain't gonna leave ya Shorts." He whispered as he set her down in his tent. He kicked off his shoes and settled down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her to him. "Ain't gonna leave ya."

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly did. I wanted to write so much more though. But I wanted this to be a one shot. Think I should expand it and just make a 'Walking Saints' story? I'll admit, I have played around with that idea as you could probably tell from this. Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, oh boy, you'd bet your arse I'd have changed the series up before Season 4 and 5 were ever produced. I love it, I really, really do but some aspects have me yelling at the T.V. Anyway, much love to AMC: they keep on keepin' on.

* * *

He'd been on his own for a while now and it felt good. He did miss human company every now and then but honestly, the freedom was very much needed. He had contemplated on his next course of action. He found himself once again on a highway and knew that he needed to find a place again, and soon.

He'd often found himself thinking about Zero. He'd killed her, just like he had killed Otis. He threw her to the walkers and made his escape. He was shocked that he didn't feel any regret. She was his Little One but she had to go; she just had to. She was getting in the way of things. She'd been feeding Rick information and turning his own God damn brother against him; turning Lori against him; turning Carl against him.

He couldn't wait to be reunited with the love of his life. Lori would be showing soon. He wanted so badly to be there for the first kick of his baby. He'd be there for his baby's birth though. There was no force on Earth that would stop him from being there for Lori when his baby was born. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He had his gun out, held in front of him at arms-length and turned to where he heard the noise. He almost dropped the gun. No. Fucking. Way.

"Well look what the cat dragged back from the dead." He lowered his gun, keeping it in his hand though in case things turned nasty. "Son of a bitch." He said in disbelief.

The man held Shane's gaze, a feral grin on his face as he waved his arm in an exaggerated greeting, showing off his wrist that was encircled by a handcuff. I thought Zero got him out of there without any trouble, Shane thought to himself. Must have gotten himself in trouble with another cop.

"Told ya, Officer Dipshit: Ain't nothin' kills a Dixon but a God damn fuckin' Dixon. Where ar' th' rest o' ya? Where th' fuck 's Officer Friendly? He needs ta have a lil' chat with Ol' Merle here."

''

Rick ran a hand through his hair, eyes distant as he thought about Zee; about the feel of her lips against his own, about the feelings that practically overwhelmed him as he pulled her closer, about the hurt and rejection he felt as she pushed him away.

"You going to fill us in on what the fuck just happened or are you going to continue to stare into space?" T-Dog asked. "And you," he said, addressing Lee, "why didn't you stop them from leaving or at least tell somebody what they were doing?"

"It wasn't my place to tell. I've heard the stories of what DT has been through since meeting up with you lot and I think she's better off without."

"Who the hell are you to judge us?" Lori asked, snapping at the man.

"She's had some bad-luck while with us, but that doesn't reflect upon the people here." Dale said, his tone that ever placating one.

"Just calling it how I see it." Lee said with a shrug. "But I'm sure you're all a bit more interested in why Crossbow shot the Sheriff's Deputy, right?"

"Rick, we're all here. Hurry up and tell us what just went down." T-Dog asked once again.

"He kissed her." Maggie then said, walking up from behind the group after asking Sophia and Carl to keep watch, if only for a little while, until everything was sorted. The moment the words registered to everyone there were gasps of shock and disbelief.

"Rick? Tell me she's lying." Lori demanded.

"She's gone." Was all that left the Deputy's mouth and Lori reacted immediately. Her hand whipped across the side of her husbands' face before she let out a chocked sob.

"How could you do that to me? To Carl?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you and that whore."

"Don't." Rick then said. "Don't." He repeated.

"Why Rick?! Why? Answer me that!"

"I-"

"I'm your **wife** Rick. Ever since _she_ came into the picture, you seem to have forgotten that."

"'Ever since _she_ came into the picture'? Stop kidding yourself Lori. Don't blame her for this; it's not her fault."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not. Our marriage was crumbling before the world went to shit Lori, before you fucked my best friend and before you got rid of the evidence. So don't you dare place the fucking blame on Zee. She's done nothing to you, except save you. After everything you've done to her, that you've said to her, she fucking went out of her way to save you from your own mistakes; from Shane. This is how you repay her? Accusing her, belittling her?"

Lori looked as if she were about to cry but Rick couldn't honestly bother caring at this point.

"I thought you were dead."

"Yet that didn't stop you from having one last round with him in the woods before we left, did it? While I was in Atlanta searching for Zee and Merle you were out in the woods having one last day of fun. Oh yes, Lori. I heard all about your firewood gathering trip before the walkers ambushed the camp. Maybe everyone would still be alive if Shane had have been checking the perimeters of camp instead of fucking around with you. Hmm? Don't you think?"

"You can't blame me for that. Not when you were thinking about Zero the whole time she's been with us. No; you can't do that."

"I loved you Lori. I **loved** you. But I don't recognise you anymore, Lori, and I haven't for a long time now. You became someone else. Someone that, no matter how hard I've tried to convince myself, I just cannot love; someone I can't even be with, not even for Carl's sake."

There was moment of silence before Lori spoke again in a harsh whisper.

"Can't be with? You can't be with me because you're fucking in love with the bitch. Why not just come out and say it Rick?"

"You want me to say it Lori? You want me to come clean? Fine! I fucking love her; I love Zero. There. You happy now? Will this help you sleep at night? Will this help you feel better about cheating on me? About aborting a baby?" Rick had had enough. "I'm done." He said, the words conjuring a picture of Zero in her tent, injured and yelling at him after she was brought back from the prison cafeteria. "I lost you before the world ended; hell I don't even think I ever really had you to begin with Lori. I've almost lost Carl to a hunting accident and now? Now I've lost Zero. If any of you need me, I'll be standing guard. I'll plan to meet with Zee at a later stage this week; check up on her." He walked away.

Lori stormed off to her tent and the group weren't counting on seeing either of them for the rest of the evening. An awkward silence now hung over the remaining group.

"So, uh, nice shoes." Glenn said to T-Dog. "When'd you get them?" Everyone shook their heads and walked off, looking for something to do.

"Good try, kid. Maybe you should just leave it be though, 'right?" Lee said to the Korean.

"Yeah, I was never good with ice-breakers."

"No kidding."

''

"Are you alright Dare?" Zee hesitantly asked. She wasn't afraid of the man, not afraid for her own safety that is. She half expected him to turn back around and end the ex-Deputy once and for all though. The Hunter didn't respond so she tried again. "Dare? A-"

"What am I s'possed to be 'alright' with?" He interrupted. "The part where he fuckin' forced himself on you or the part where you tried to fuckin' defend him?"

"I wasn't defending him. I was trying to make sure you didn't do anything you'd regret."

"Wouldn't've fuckin' regretted anythin'. What the fuck was that?"

"I don't fucking know! You'd have to ask Rick."

"Fuckin' Grimes. You can't tell me you didn't see that coming."

"See what coming? How was I supposed to have known that was going to happen?"

"'Cause you've fuckin' known before. It ain't been no coincident; you knew about the CDC, 'bout the herd of walkers on the highway, 'bout Sophia running off into the woods. Fuck, you knew about fuckin' Randall too, didn't ya?" He accused her. "I ain't stupid; nowhere near it. You said it yourself. I've watched you; you knew."

"I didn't see that." Zero said with a stern resolve.

"'N ya didn't see anything else. Am I right?"

"I had a hunch. The CDC felt off."

"Don't fuckin' lie to me Zero."

"Fuck off Daryl; don't take your anger out on me."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck yourself, Dixon." With that, Zero stormed off in a random direction, leaving the Hunter behind as he scowled in her direction.

''

Okay, so he may have an inkling that she knew things before they happened. So what? She didn't even know where she was at this point in time and decided to just climb a tree again and wait until the sun rose in morning. There wasn't anything else she could do, really.

When morning did arrive, she climbed higher, as high as she could, and attempted to see past the canopy of the forest in hopes of spotting some sort of town or something. The Georgian sun was being an ass about things today it seemed, so she climbed down and decided to just keep walking until she found some place to set up.

''

Daryl Dixon was beyond angry at the moment. He couldn't go after the woman since night was upon them and he didn't want to risk ruining the tracks she made as she threw a tantrum. This was all Grimes' fault. If Officer 'Too Fucking' Friendly, the stupid fuck, had of kept himself in check, none of this would have happened. Daryl shook his head almost immediately after that thought. It still would have, Daryl conceded, because the Officer just wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

"Fucked up: 's what it is." Daryl said aloud as he followed after Zero the next morning. "'S all kinds of fucked up."

''

"What do you know? It worked." Zero said to the man who was glaring up at her. At least, that's what he was trying to do. "How long have you been here?" The reply was a garbled noise. This man was clearly out of it but still alive. "Just so you know, I'm not helping you out of there." She stood back up, heading back towards the front porch and sat down, waiting. She knew it was only a matter of time before Daryl made his way back to the farm as well.

It was not even a half hour later that the man appeared, trudging up the extensive driveway of the Greene's.

"I caught a guy with that little ACME trap. He's barely conscious, not speaking right and I don't know if he's good, bad or neutral."

Daryl grunted in response and made his way to the living room; Zero trailed in behind him.

"Can't believe that fuckin' worked." He said. He proceeded to open his pack, throwing down a bottle of water and a half eaten pack of jerky. "'S not poisoned." Was all he said before making his way to the kitchen. He nodded at Zero and she took that as a sign to follow after him.

"Why'd'ya come back here?"

"I found the highway and thought 'Why the fuck not?'. I was going to take a look around, see whether or not anyone was here and then stock up on some of the food we left behind."

"See anyone else?"

"No. Only that guy out there. If he was with a group, they're not here now and I don't think that they'd be coming back either."

"Ya think he was left here?"

"Why not? If he was with people before, you'd think they'd help a brother out."

"Been to the barns?"

"I decided I'd play it safe for once and not push my luck. I wasn't sure if you'd show up. Better to have waited then rush in with no back up, aye?"

No apologies were made between the two, not verbally anyway. They made their way to the brown barn first. Before Daryl opened it, Zero held a hand up, signaling for him to wait a moment.

"You don't think animals can be affected by the disease as well do you? 'Cause if there are zombie chickens in there, I'll be on the other side of the world before you can even blink."

"Haven't come across no zombie squirrels yet. 'Spose they ain't." Zero nodded at that and hoped that the farm animals would be either dead or alive and nowhere in-between. Daryl held up his hand and counted down from three. Both people jumped backwards, in case there were walkers in the barn but were surprised to find that there wasn't.

"Dare? I may not be a hunter or tracker but I'm pretty sure someone was in here. I mean, chickens can be clever when they want to but I highly doubt they constructed a neat little hide away over here." Daryl walked up by her before going over and examining the corner.

"Sure as hell ain't no chickens."

"Think it was the guy in the hole?"

"Dunno. We'll keep an eye out just in case. Should get the man talkin' once he's eaten; find out then." They both went to walk out of the barn.

"You were right." Zero said. Daryl stopped walking and waited for her to continue. "I knew; not everything though. I don't know what will happen from here on out."

"How?" Zero remained silent, choosing to not answer the question. Yes, the undead was a pretty big surprise but even Daryl Dixon, witness to a Chupacabra, would be skeptical about alternate universes, dimension jumping and the fact that this world was a fictional series that she followed religiously. "Fine then, don't fuckin' bother answerin'. Don't wanna know anyways." Daryl continued on to the house.

Zero let out a sigh, shaking her head, she followed.

''

"Do you think you could help me out of here?"

"I told you before: I'm not helping you."

"Please? I won't hurt you. I couldn't even if I wanted too."

"Because that makes me feel all the more inclined to help you."

"Jesus woman! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"A lot of things. Oh, just so you know, I've killed a few living people already. If you want to be next, then by all means keep talking."

"Shit. Okay. Look, here's how it is alright? I was making my way through here."

"That went well didn't it?"

"I'm trying to find my family!"

"Story of how many people's lives nowadays?"

"I've got a little girl out there. I need to find her."

"What's her name?"

"What?"

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Why?" Zero just looked down at the guy. She was not impressed and was not buying this little spiel about trying to locate his daughter. "Uh, her name is Rose?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Rose; her name is Rose."

"Sure, okay then. I'm going to jump down there and give you a boost up, okay?"

"Really?"

"No."

"Come o-"

"What's he whingin' 'bout now?" Daryl asked, walking into the house later that evening.

"I think he's getting a little lonely down there."

Later that night, as Daryl took his turn of watch duty, the man in the hole decided to try and appeal to Daryl's human nature...okay, human nature may be a little off, but either way it didn't end well for the guy as Daryl permanently silenced him with a single shot to the head. Zero materialised out of seemingly nowhere at the sounds of a gunshot.

"If it wasn't you, it would have been me." She said simply. "Should we move the body?"

"It ain't goin' nowhere."

"What did he do?" Daryl offered nothing more than a shrug. "Oh, that's terrible. I can't believe he kicked a puppy. Who does that? And he ate our last reserves of broccoli? The fiend!" Daryl turned to her with the most unimpressed, unamused face that Zero had ever seen. "Okay then. I'm gonna go out and hunt me some squirrel. See you."

Daryl watched from the window as she made her way to the forest, disappearing within the trees. He wasn't sure how long he'd be angry, or if anger was even what he was feeling, but he did want the woman to be honest with him. They'd been through quite a bit since the beginning of the apocalypse. They were almost always together; asides from the times that she was with Officer 'Too Fucking' Friendly. They'd been partners in this messed up world and, if he were going to be straight up honest, he was more than fond of the little woman. He let out a sigh. As much of a pussy as it made him seem, he'd admit, under nothing short of the worst torture imaginable, that he was already missing the way they were.

''

"Lori?" Lori wasn't in the mood to indulge overly-curious old men with the inability to mind their own business.

"I want to be left alone Dale. Is that alright?" She said, a bite to her tone. Dale moved from her tent and walked away. Lori let out a sigh of relief just as the door to her tent was once again lifted. "Leave me alone Dale!"

"I'm not Dale." Carol answered, letting herself in. "You know, we've all gone through some rough patches during our lives and we've all made some stupid decisions."

"What do you want Carol?"

"I just want you to remember that. You're no Saint, Lori, far from it, but what happened here; no one deserves to have gone through that, especially not in front of a group of people." Lori gave her a look that said 'What's your point?'. "I know you're not alright, so I'm not going to bother asking such a stupid question but if you want to talk, when you need to talk, I'm here." She walked over to the woman and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into an embrace. That seemed to be the breaking point for Lori and she was reduced to tears, crying uncontrollably.

"I-I...I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I-I kn-knew that our mar-marriage wasn't perfect; that we weren't p-p-perfect but we made it work. I loved h-him so much." She wiped at her eyes as Carol rubbed her back in a soothing gesture. "Shane, we, we were together before the wor-world went to absolute shit. I know, I know. 'Why are you so upset then Lori? You're nothing but a lying, cheating whore.' I just, I hoped that we could, that there was something still there because I still feel for him." She let out another choked sob. "And what about Carl? What about our baby boy? Wh-what am I going t-t-to do Carol?"

Carol continued to comfort the distressed woman and remained with her for most of the night.

''

Needless to say, really, that the dynamics of the Atlanta Survivor's group changed drastically. Rick, the ever respected leader, had fallen from grace; Lee had taken up his role for the moment though still worked in tandem with the ex-Sherriff's Deputy. T-Dog was now the hunter of the group, going out with Maggie and sometimes Beth. Herschel and Patricia remained as the medical team, Glenn was now scavenging from a small town by the wayside, Dale was no longer that much of a busy-body and allowed others' lives to remain just that while Lori and Carol became the teachers/babysitters of the children. Mind you, Lori could now answer her own question of 'Where is Carl?' seeing as she had little else to do but watch after her son nowadays. Carl and Sophia, when they weren't being educated, were learning the ropes: how to properly conduct a watch, what plants were edible and what one's were poisonous, how to wrap a wound and make a tourniquet; useful information that they were allowed to put into practice under the watchful eyes of most of the group.

The group though, they hadn't, and most likely wouldn't, be able to move on from losing two of their own. The absence of Daryl and Carter was like an oppressive atmosphere that refused to dissipate. Their names had become a sort of taboo around the campsite and were only ever whispered between a few.

''

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah, this was a bit of a filler Chapter because I am keen to write up Chapter 20. There may be a bit of a time skip and, if there is, I can only assure you that it will be well worth it. Goodness, my hands are twitching in anticipation. I better leave it at that though. I'll start writing immediately!

Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading ~ Oh and thank you for persevering through this. I know updates are few and far between and I, as should be expected, extend to you my apologies.


	21. Chapter 21

The World of the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AMC's 'The Walking Dead'. If I did, the group would have run into some military personnel within the first year. I find it hard to imagine that they never once came across a living person who was from the military, especially seeing as the original Quarry Campers were set up right outside of Atlanta for a quite a long time. There had to have been some military personnel who returned back to the cities, even if it was just to scavenge more supplies off of civilian survivors or, more than likely, to kill all survivors.

"There's some form of encrypted information coming through on the third monitor."

"Move: let me see that." Eyes scanned the documents with a severity that surpassed all, micro-analysing every single aspect; every single word, and constructing the hypothetical results as they went along. "Where did you get this from?" He straightened, though his eyes remained on the monitor.

"What is it?" The man, gaze unwavering from the screen, let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Brendon? What is it?"

"A cure."

''

**Three months earlier**

_"Ya know what Shorts? We call 'em hoarders, an' you're definitely one of 'em."_

_"I am not! Excuse me Dixon. One day we're gonna need those 'useless' things and I'm gonna be standing right there saying 'I told you so'."_

_"I don' think you fully understand th' concept of 'travellin' light'. Now, we take only what we need: nothin' more, nothin' less." As quick as they were, they could be quicker without carrying around half the items that they had._

_"Fine, fine." Zero conceded. "Well, I don't really need the books." She said, commenting as she sorted through her pack. "Don't need this, this, this… what the Hell is that?" She shrugged, chucking the bounded papers behind her._

_"Shorts."_

_"Don't need it; don't want it. You want me to condense and stop hoarding? I will."_

_"Shorts." He said a little more forcefully. She ignored him, rummaging through her belongings and humming. He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "We're goin' to Washington." That did the trick._

_"What?" She sounded as confused as she looked. "I thought we agreed to not going anywhere near D.C." He stood up, standing close to her as he held out a large yellow folder._

_"We ain't got no choice Shorts." Her face paled as she recognised exactly what Daryl was holding. She reached out._

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me."_

_"Seems we ain't the brightest crayons in th' box Shorts." He said, putting the folder back into the pack, shaking his head at their stupidity. Dr Jenner had given Zero the formula he believed would cure the virus and both Zero and himself had forgotten._

That was why they found themselves watching after a group that seemed to be in charge of the little town they'd come upon.

"How are we going to play this? I mean, there's got to be, what? At least fourteen people camping out in there." Daryl sent her a smirk.

"Teachin' you good."

"Maybe tonight you can teach me better." She told him with a wink. "Practice makes perfect Dare." They remained staking out the mechanics of the local town, waiting for the change of sentries upon the roof before making a move.

''

"Let her go." The man said.

"But she cut me man! Come on!" The Leader waved a dismissive hand at one of his men.

"I said, 'Let her go'." The other man didn't seem to be wanting to follow the leader's instructions. "I swear, _ese_, let her go." The man relented, none too gently releasing Zero's arm.

"I love you. Seriously G: you're my main man now."

"You know this _puta_? What the Hell G?!" 'G' pointed at him, eyes narrowed.

"Show some respect or I'll let her finish what she started." Zero turned to her previous captor, smiling at the man.

"That's right: Me and G, we go way back." She was having a great time trying her best to remain cocky about the situation when all she felt was utter disbelief. She never even gave a thought as to whether they were alive or not.

"You're not off the hook _Cero_. What were you doing snooping around my place?" She rubbed the back of her head and sent Guillermo a sheepish look.

"About that: I was, uh, sorta looking for a car and some gas." G raised an eyebrow.

"'Sort of looking?'" He was about to correct her statement, telling her exactly how it was when another familiar face came in with a pissed off looking Daryl stalking behind him.

"Yo G! Guess who I found lurking out there! It's that _gilipollas_ who shot me in the ass." Daryl's eyes immediately found Zero's and narrowed when he spotted blood.

"Yours?" He questioned, not even bothering to greet their old acquaintance. Zero shook her head and nodded to the man she'd cut earlier. "Serves ya fuckin' right." He said. He then nodded to Guillermo in acknowledgement. "Got out of Atlanta." He stated. "What made ya change location?" Guillermo looked around.

"Follow me: we'll talk in my office." He then addressed the men in the garage. "They're guests so treat them with respect. Thanks to them, most of us here are still alive."

As they walked to the office Daryl sent her a look. He had no idea what the fuck Guillermo was on about. As far as he was concerned, their meeting in Atlanta was nothing short of an huge clusterfuck. Guns were exchanged and they were all damn well nearly killed because of a bag of weapons. Guillermo however, he looked well and truly thankful; like he and his men had truly been saved by their rag-tag group of survivors.

"Welcome to Casa de Guillermo _hombres_. We have a few things to discuss."

"What th' fuck were you on 'bout out there? Savin' your lives an' shit?"

"'It doesn't matter how we die: we all come back; we're all infected'. Shit, man, we had Mr. Craigson down in the basement, ready for burial. We locked him up, we were still a little sceptical about it all, but that old man started banging on the door not too long after. We had to put all the elderly down but it saved us from what would have been a fucking shitstorm. Thanks for the heads up. You saved our lives." Daryl's jaw clenched but he otherwise remained his stoic self. Zero didn't need to look at him to know that he was pissed, and he had every right to be. She had completely forgotten that it wasn't common knowledge and that the only ones of the Atlanta Survivors to know about that little tid-bit of information was herself and the Sherriff's Deputy. She inwardly cringed. "We then got the fuck out of dodge after a group of assholes came and tried to rob us. Ruthless _puta's _they were. Big fucking guys with big guns. Mercs of some kind for sure, well, some of them. We buried quite a few; it was a bad time." He let out a sigh. "Anyway I'm glad that you made it. Where are the rest of you? That Deputy?" Daryl twitched and took a step towards Zero, looking as menacing as ever. Guillermo put his hands up. "Okay, touchy subject. What did he do to her?" He asked Daryl.

"Got handsy." Guillermo looked shocked at that.

"Never would have picked it. You alright though?" She nodded.

"Nothing I can't handle, and even if I couldn't, I got Daryl here." He nodded.

"So, you were saying that you were looking for a car and some gas right?" She nodded and Daryl pulled out the folder.

"Ain't gonna believe this." He said simply, watching Guillermo's face as he looked over the information.

"I was a lowly custodian back at the nursing home but this is the real deal isn't it? You have the cure?! How in the name of Jesus did you come across this?!"

"We were at the CDC before it blew up. There was one man still standing."

"I'm assuming you need to get somewhere and fast."

"You've guessed right. Got anythin' that'll help us?" Daryl asked. Guillermo smirked at him.

"Me and my people have exactly what you need. However, give us a day to make a few modifications and I'll stock you up on enough gas to get you at least halfway there. You are headed to D.C right?" They both nodded. "Check this out." He said, standing up and exiting the office. They turned to each other and Zero shrugged.

"If he's that excited I'm expecting something 'Fast and Furious' worthy."

"We're havin' a talk later." Was his reply.

''

Later came sooner than Zero would have liked and she was not enjoying the brooding, angry demeanour that the Hunter was sporting.

"Dare, Daryl, I'm sorry. I, well honestly I forgot."

"How th' fuck do ya' forget somethin' like that Shorts?"

"Well I don't know." She said, and the sarcasm wasn't lost during the rest of her reply. "Maybe it was sometime during my run in with cannibals? Or maybe the time I was shot and stabbed and hunted down? Oh, maybe it was when Shane threw me to some walkers Daryl. I don't know if you've realised but we've had more pressing issues to attend to."

"You've known since Jenner." He closed his eyes, still pacing, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He said it lays dormant in our blood; our DNA. No matter how it happens: we die and we come back."

"Who," he began, knowing he wouldn't like the answer, "who else knew?" Zero couldn't look him in the eye. The disappointment on his face was too much and it was only going to get worse with her next answer.

"Jenner told Rick and I before we got out of the-"

"Fuckin' Rick this and Rick that!" Daryl verbally exploded. "What th' fuck haven't th' two o' you done? What else are th' two o' you keepin' from the world? You already been injected with th' fuckin' cure too?" He sneered. He couldn't reign his anger in at the moment. "He ain't important; ain't even _here_ yet you _still_ fuckin' protect him!"

"I wasn't prote-" Daryl held a hand up, shaking his head.

"No." He said simply. She was going to protest but the look in his eyes, the betrayal, stopped her. Daryl left without another word.

''

"I'm not sure how we can repay you, G. This is fucking awesome!"

"Hey, only thanks I really need is a shot of that cure. Make sure we're first in line okay _chica_?"

"Vatos first: no worries G. Just make sure you look after yourself and keep a tight leash on Felipe." There was no mention of the young Miguel throughout nearly the entire stay. He wasn't there; he hadn't made it and those ruthless bitches who attacked them in Atlanta were obviously responsible. Zero clasped Guillermo's shoulder before giving him a quick hug. "Stay safe and remember: Shoot first, ask questions later. It's done us a Hell of a lot of good."

"No worries." He replied. "You best get back to that Hunter of yours. Seems you've got a bit of talking to do on this trip to D.C. Oh, and be careful alright? Don't want to see you or your man stumblin' around town eating brains,_ si_?" Zero smiled at the group of Vato's. With a final wave and a 'thank you so much and I love you all', the two Atlanta Survivors drove away.

''

"It's been seven hours and fifteen days." Daryl rolled his eyes as Zero tried to gain his attention. "Daryl, seriously, please?" He had been ignoring her for the better part of two days and it was wearing her down.

"Why th' fuck didn' ya say anythin'?"

"I know it's hard to believe me, but Daryl, it seriously slipped my mind. We've been at this together for how many months now? I guess I just figured you knew."

"I ain't no fuckin' scientist Shorts." And there it was, the nickname. She smiled to herself. "No secrets: nothing at all. You think hard about anythin' else I might need to know and tell me the second you remember." She nodded frantically, hooking her pinky with his before pledging to honour the agreement. He rolled his eyes, again. "Now, any place we should stop at?" She looked at the map.

"Uh, there's the cop shop two streets away. We could rig up the sound system in either the shopping mall, local pool, hock shop or the electrical appliances place."

"Lemme see." Daryl's eyes wondered over the map, his mind racing as he went through possible scenarios and plotted escape routes. "Okay. Rig up the pawn shop. That'll leave a five street gap between us and them. Should be plenty of warning if the music stops." Zero nodded, placing a kiss to the Hunters' lips before hopping out, her trusty machete at the ready.

"Meet you in, what, ten minutes max?"

"I'll be on the roof. Meet you at the front door then."

Zero made her way, covertly, down the streets of the town. She killed a few walkers here and there but otherwise made it to the pawn shop without too much hassle.

"Jesus." She looked around and almost face-palmed. "Good evening. This is Zero with the five o' clock news bulletin. A horde of flesh-eating zombies is headed your way, but, feel free to loot all the jewellery that'll be completely worthless! Not like your lives are at stake or anything." Commentating her actions never failed to amuse her and neither did the stupidty of people. It seemed someone had gone so far as to try and erase the debt they had here at the local pawn dealers and she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why. That also meant that, seeing as the screen had fallen into sleep mode but the battery hadn't drained fully, that someone was in the building still. She shrugged, getting to work on rigging up every single speaker she could find in the shop, amps included. This was going to be fun.

''

Daryl laid as flat as he could against the concrete of the roof of the police station, watching as every single walker turned their head and started towards the obnoxious noise coming from the centre of town. The new distraction system was, in a way, genius: walkers, attracted to noise, would all flock to wherever the music was playing, abandoning whatever it was that they were doing in favour of trying to find the source of the noise. It worked and it worked well. He rolled his eyes at the choice of music he knew would be on repeat. When the coast seemed clear enough, he jumped down, landing in front of the entrance and waited.

"Really Shorts?"

"Oh, oh here she comes! She's a man eater!" She sang to him. "If you love this you'll fall over yourself at the cannibalistic-themed playlist I've got playing over there."

"Come on. I didn't go in either, if that's what you're wonderin'." She smiled up at the Hunter. The agreement was simple: bigger than a single story building or with more than five rooms: wait until they were both together before heading on in. "Let's do this Shorts." He went in first, a metal bat in his hands and a short sword in the other. His crossbow, he'd always love, but the practicality of it in small areas: not so much.

"Shit, Dare, I thought you said you hadn't come in here yet." He held a hand up, silencing her as he looked around carefully, listening to something. All dead and decomposing, but handcuffed to their desks, were the bodies of Officers. Some had turned, others hadn't, but all of them shared a bullet to the head. "Some of them were alive... hadn't even turned." Zero said solemnly. Daryl walked down the aisle, peering inside the holding cells and interrogation rooms. He heard movement, heard a moan, and walked into the office that belonged to the Chief of police. He was out a moment later, closing the door behind him and shaking his head at her.

"Don't go in there." She raised an eyebrow, but the look on his face made her nod. "C'mon. There's always another level to these fuckin' places. Holdin' cells are all up here meanin' we'll find their arsenal downstairs." They made their way to the evidence room. "Through here." She nodded, getting infront of him to pick the lock, fiddeling with the electronic keypad for a while before they were granted access. "Let's clean it out."

"Dare, whoever came through here was holding a grudge against law enforcement." He paused what he was doing for a second, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Not his style, Shorts. Merle wouldn't've hunted down Officers and then bring 'em here just to cuff 'em to desks." She tilted her head.

"Hunted?"

"Not all of 'em are cops from this station." Her eyes widened.

"Holy shit. They're not." She said, recalling the names of the county's on the shirts. She started thinking. Besides, it's not like Merle lost his hand or anything all that dramatic this time around. He wouldn't go out of his way to find Rick and the group in the first place. But there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave her. Something about this whole situation was wrong and she had a feeling that it had something to do with the Atlanta group.

"Stop thinkin' on it. We need to get out of here soon." She shook her head, trying her best to focus on the task at hand.

"Dare, somethings nagging at my mind. I've got a feeling things are gonna ge-" She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as two men barged into the room, guns aimed at the two of them.

"Put the fucking weapons down... now?" The voice questioned. Daryl tossed his head back, not believing what he was seeing. He cocked his gun at the man.

"Put it the fuck away before I shoot your balls off Chinaman." There was a moments pause before the expected reply was said.

"I'm Korean."

"Wait, what the fuck?! How the fuck are you two even here?" Zero demanded.

"Fuck's sake. They've been fuckin' followin' us." Daryl said, eyes narrowed. "How long?" Glen was getting antsy, not at all liking the murderous aura the Hunter was projecting.

"Hey, hey, look: we were just checking up on you. That's all."

"How didn't we know about it?" Zero asked, turning to Daryl.

"I didn' think they'd be fuckin' stupid enough to try somethin' like this." He answered. "Now that they have: I think I'mma need to take care o' th' threat." He threatened, storming up to the Korean man, sword to his throat. "Got any reasons why I shouldn't?" Glen gulped.

"I, uh, I..."

"We didn't know this was where you were going okay?" Lee said, hands up in surrender. "We were told to follow, to make sure you're doin' fine and we've done that. We'll head on back and we'll leave out where we've been."

"Ya think, for a second, that I'mma believe th' shit that's comin' from your mouth? Lets try that again."

"Seriously, what are you two doing anywhere near here? We're so far from King County and Atlanta that it's not funny." Zero questioned.

"Shit went downhill fast after you left, okay? Rick thought he was doing good when we came across some gated community. The place was off and we decided to get the fuck out of there while we had the chance."

"Where are the others? The kids? Maggie, Beth and Herchel?"

"They were all alive and well when we left them." Lee shrugged. "Some huge fucking fight and well, our group sort of took over. The guy who was in charge surrendered. Sent him packing."

"Wait you took over someone else's safe house?"

"Town, really, and, uh, yeah." Glen answered sheepishly.

"Then what th' fuck ar' ya doin' here?" Daryl growled.

"We were worried! Jesus Christ! Can you get the sword away from me please?!" Glen cried out. Daryl backed off. "We may or no have followed you since the uh, second week." Daryl kicked one of the evidence racks over in frustration.

"I'mma kill 'em." He said, lunging for either one of the men as Zero encircled her arms around his waist.

"Dare, calm down. Please?" He scowled, reluctantly nodding.

"You're gonna tell us why you're here and if I don' like the answer, you lose a lil' piece o' yourself. Got it?" Glen nodded, fear evident on his face as Lee, too, nodded, although in a calm manner.

"Daryl, Zero: we caught wind of some information that ya'll are going to want to know. One of the people in Woodbury, they knew your boy Walsh." Zero turned to Daryl.

"What did I say?" Daryl closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's got himself a group."

"Fuckin' great." Daryl clapped a few times. "What else? What else could be fuckin' anymore worse than knowin' he's gunnin' for us and has a personal army?" It was Glen who answered.

"Merle's with him!" He blurted out. The two men watched the dawning comprehension as it crossed the faces of both the woman and the Hunter.

"Fuck off." Daryl said, not knowing how to properly respond. "You're fuckin' tellin' us every little thing that fuckin' went down after we left. Don't ya dare leave anythin' fuckin' out."

**Authors Note:** ...Hello? *echoes around empty space* Well, I, uh, I'm back. Apologies for the extraordinarily long wait for this Chapter. I'm hoping, _hoping_, that now I've finished this, there'll be more sooner than expected. Thank you to all of you for persevering through this. Much love. As usual: I hope that you've enjoyed.


End file.
